


Nuestro secreto

by Joah_90



Category: MDZS, MODAOZUSHI, jingling, jinyi, the untamed
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Español, M/M, Wuxia, yaoisoft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 45,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joah_90/pseuds/Joah_90
Summary: Una cacería nocturna, un misterioso personaje que está experimentando con energía maligna -creando oscuras bestias que devoran todo a su paso- y un JingYi atrapado con su peor pesadilla, también conocido como el Líder de la Secta Jin Lanling o la "joven ama" JinLingObligados a pasar tiempo juntos descubren que pueden hacer algo más que pelear todo el tiempo, pero eso... es un secreto.
Relationships: Lan JingYi/JinLing
Comments: 19
Kudos: 56





	1. Cacería nocturna

"El aire nocturno está sospechosamente enrarecido", pensó JingYi con el ceño fruncido. Había una tensión extraña en el ambiente y un ligero pero persistente sentimiento de incomodidad y mal presagio le apretaban el corazón manteniéndolo en alerta. El silencio parecía presionarle los oídos que, a pesar de que habían sido entrenados desde una edad temprana en la Secta Lan, todavía parecían incapaces de encontrar alguna anormalidad allí, aunque podía sentirla en sus huesos.

Sólo el murmullo del viento entre las hojas de los árboles podía atrapar, e incluso aunque podía ver que a lo lejos caía una suave lluvia (que amenazaba con convertirse en tormenta) no podía escucharla en su plenitud.

Algo definitivamente no se sentía del todo bien.

En otro momento podría haber hecho alguna broma sobre su mala fortuna que lo había dejado extraviado, herido y casi sin energía espiritual, junto con, nada más ni nada menos, que a la joven amante. Pero, estaba tan ridículamente tenso y concentrado que no podía encontrar la diversión en la situación. Hasta JinLing asustado le dio una mirada larga e inquieta que intentó ignorar.

JingYi estaba tan serio y rígido que no parecía él. Más bien, nunca se había parecido tanto a un Lan antes como en aquel momento. Él mismo creía que, si pudiera verlo, el anciano QiRen estaría orgulloso por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

JinLing no pudo aguantar y se acercó lento y cojeando ligeramente a la posición del otro. Se sentó silencioso a su lado en su cautelosa vigilancia al exterior. No le gustaba sentirse excluido y le gustaba mucho menos el húmedo y apestoso lugar donde lo había dejado el chico luego de curarle la herida.

La estrecha abertura de la caverna en la que consiguieron refugio apenas podía contenerlos a ambos enfrentados. Sin embargo, se abría paso hacia adentro casi como dándoles la bienvenida a una especie de habitación, que pensándolo bien podría ser realmente la morada de alguna bestia salvaje. En su posición no les importó demasiado, preferían enfrentarse a esa bestia antes que a aquel par de monstruos desconocidos que los pusieron en fuga.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en ello por un instante. Ninguno de los dos había visto algo semejante antes.

Eran veloces, salvajes y exudaban una fuerte y aterradora energía maligna. Tanto es así que se debieron separar del grupo tras el repentino ataque. Para su mala fortuna, una de las bestias los vio como presa fácil y embistió con violencia. Apenas lograron escapar de la persecución, no sin sufrir algunos daños. Bastante severos. Lo peor se lo llevó JinLing que fue arrastrado varios metros de su pie que, atrapado en las fauces de aquel desconocido demonio, hizo que su tobillo crujiera de una forma estremecedora.

Pero, y ante un asombrado JingYi, el chico le dio una sorpresiva y poderosa estocada con Suihua en el pecho que les otorgó una ligera ventaja. Inmediatamente aprovecharon para huir lo más lejos y más rápido posible. No tuvieron la oportunidad de ver a nadie más desde ese momento, y dadas las circunstancias era mejor así. Su escape había atraído hacia el bosque a uno de los demonios y con la barrera de JingYi, con suerte estaría acorralado por un par de horas. Si eran más afortunados incluso el golpe de JinLing podría haber dado en un lugar vital y quizás acabara debilitado por más tiempo. Lo que les daría espacio a recuperarse antes de darle caza.

Sólo esperaban que ninguno más resultara herido con su par. Aunque eso era bastante improbable con Wen Ning y SiZhui tomando cuidado de los discípulos Lan más jóvenes. Ellos estarían mejor preparados, de eso no había duda.

Ahora mismo la pierna de JinLing, bajo el rápido tratamiento JingYi, mejoraba sin prisa. Aunque éste último agradecía que los feroces dientes no contuvieran veneno, porque no sabría como actuar si esa fuera la ocasión. No tenía conocimiento alguno sobre antídotos naturales, y tampoco poseía su bolsa Qiankun con las medicinas, que había olvidado estúpidamente en la posada luego de una discusión tonta, pero ya normal, con el chico a su lado.

Miró de reojo a la joven ama y a la herida en su pie, fuertemente vendada. Sintió que algo dentro de su pecho se suavizaba. Por mucho que pelearan como perro y gato no le gustaba verlo lesionado.

Debía admitir que JinLing no había hecho tanto escándalo como pensó que haría dada la situación. Es más, se estaba comportando con extraordinaria calma y, para ser sincero, eso daba más miedo aún. Su pálido y sudoroso rostro confirmaba que el dolor no había menguado, pero muy al contrario a su carácter, no se quejaba en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Puedes soportarlo? —preguntó con suavidad. Quizás con excesiva suavidad.

JinLing respondió con un arrogante gruñido bajo y el ceño profundamente fruncido que daba a entender que encontraba muy ofensiva la pregunta. Al recibir esa respuesta, el joven Lan no pudo evitar pensar que esa expresión... era terriblemente similar a la del Líder Jiang cuando se topaba con el mayor Wei de improviso.

JingYi rió sin poderlo contener.

Se olvidó por un instante la penosa situación en la que se encontraban o que debían pensar todavía en cómo salir de allí. Pero, si el chico podía verlo con esa dureza en la mirada... no podía estar tan mal, ¿verdad?

— ¡¡Lan JingYi!!, ¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso? —explotó finalmente con furia el joven Líder, agregando a aquella mueca de desagrado una de ligera confusión y malestar.

JingYi negó sin dejar de reír.

Porque... ¿Cómo podía decirle que se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más parecido a su tío sin recibir un golpe por ello?

Además, no debía olvidar que luego de crear la barrera había drenado casi todas sus fuerzas y no estaba en una situación donde pudiera hacerle frente. Por lo menos no aún. No podía concederse ese lujo por el momento. Era mejor morder su lengua para evitar soltar otra risotada o, por impulso, lo que era peor... la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Cuando al fin logró mantener la compostura, un fuerte estruendo le paralizó el corazón por un segundo. "La tormenta ya está aquí", se dijo algo más calmo pensando que sólo era el sonido de los truenos y de la fuerte lluvia que finalmente daría rienda suelta a toda su furia. Sin embargo, un turbio presentimiento le hormigueó la piel.

Al darse la vuelta y mirar una vez más hacia el exterior lo entendió... Había bajado por completo la guardia.


	2. Un sospechoso desconocido

JingYi volvió la vista hacia JinLing en el preciso momento en que éste estaba por abrir la boca para soltarle una nueva reprimenda, le selló los labios de inmediato con una mano y por un breve, brevísimo, instante pudo ver el terror y la confusión en su mirada, antes de que le señalara hacia afuera, para hacerlo partícipe lo que él había visto.

Sabía que dejaría de intentar quejarse entonces.

Al borde del bosque, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, una negra figura, encapuchada y empapada de pies a cabeza por la lluvia, jugueteaba con una corta daga de plata entre sus dedos mientras se paseaba intranquilo pero sin prisas, de izquierda a derecha, como si esperara algo. O a alguien.

Por momentos se quedaba unos instantes observando con ansiedad la espesura del bosque y soltaba un largo y casi antinatural silbido que erizaba la piel, para luego volver a su rutina original de ir de un lado a otro. Mascullando bajo. Luciendo impaciente. Inquieto. Sus estremecedores llamados eran respondidos casi de inmediato por unos rugidos aún más aterradores que hicieron que ambos chicos temblaran en su escondite.

Sin dudas, está llamando a las bestias, adivinó JingYi paralizado. Es por eso que esas cosas eran tan jodidamente anormales. Estaban siendo controladas. El pavor le secó la garganta.

No tenía sospechas ya, el tipo era peligroso. Extremadamente peligroso.

Desde su actual posición los chicos podían observarlo sin temor a ser descubiertos. Sólo podían hacer eso. Ninguno de los dos concebía del todo la definición de precaución o moderación. Más bien, eran bastante imprudentes y sin SiZhui, que era la voz de la sesatez, se sentían algo desorientados. Sin embargo, JingYi sabía que no debían actuar precipitadamente, por ello examinó desde la distancia al extraño con sumo cuidado. Aunque sus intentos parecían infructuosos. No podía definir rasgos. No poseía vestimentas de algún clan reconocido y tampoco podía identificar el estilo de esa extraña daga que parecía una mortal extensión de su mano.

De pronto la figura soltó un frustrado bramido. Estaba molesto. Colérico.

— Estúpida barrera —escupió con gravedad el extraño —¿Porqué demonios es tan fuerte?

JingYi comprendió enseguida. Al parecer intentaba hacer que el monstruo -que con muchas dificultades habían atrapado- rompiera el encantamiento que lo tenía prisionero y, a juzgar por los desesperados gritos en la distancia, no podía hacerlo.

El chico, que pudo oírlo despotricar alterado aún por encima de la tormenta, falló estrepitosamente en ocultar lo complacido que las maldiciones lo hacían sentir. Esa barrera era su obra maestra y su orgullo. Ese que no había mostrado a nadie aún (ni siquiera a su amigo SiZhui), y que no había probado antes con una presa fuerte tampoco. Los cadáveres feroces que contuvo hace tiempo, en un secreto examen de verificación, no podían compararse en lo absoluto con el poder de aquella bestia.

Sonrió para sí. Todos parecían creer que sólo era bueno para ser castigado y copiar las reglas de la secta una y otra vez. Aquel que lo conociera no le sorprendía que se supiera más de un tercio de las mismas -por la cantidad de veces que las había infringido- y que aún así fuera incapaz de evitar romperlas. Muchas veces en castigos ocasionados por su impulsividad y sus maneras bruscas y directas, que había tratado de pulir sin lograrlo. ¿Pero ahora?... ahora estaba extasiado.

El monstruo no conseguía reunirse con su dueño por causa de su barrera.

No podía esperar a mostrarle a los demás de lo que era capaz.

Casi saltó cuando un nuevo grito lo tomó desprevenido.

El extraño volvió a jurar y se internó furioso en el bosque hacia donde provenían los grotescos rugidos, quizás para liberarlo. O para sacrificarlo. JingYi creyó oírlo reflexionar en murmullos sobre esa opción mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Era consciente de que el tipo había conseguido ver a través de su prisión espiritual. Si el monstruo perecía... la barrera desaparecería y sólo de ese modo podría disponer del cuerpo a su antojo. Era muy probable que no quisiera dejar pruebas. No podía dejar que los restos de la bestia fueran examinados, y mucho menos por el clan Gusu o Wei WuXian. Tenía la ligera impresión de que había una relación entre aquellas cosas y el mayor Wei.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al verlo finalmente desaparecer en el follaje. Sin embargo, sentía el corazón pesado aún. Tenían que encontrar a los demás para regresar de inmediato a Gusu y hacerle saber a ZeWu-Jun sobre todo aquello, que a simple vista no parecía algo que pudieran enfrentar solos.

Perdido en sus pensamientos se sorprendió cuando fue empujado bruscamente. Su espalda golpeó duro contra la pared de la cueva y abrió los ojos grandes en absoluta confusión para dar sólo con JinLing que se limpiaba la boca con la manga de la túnica con frenesí, como si sus puros y castos labios hubieran probado algo desagradable en extremo.

— ¿Acaso no aprendiste el hechizo silenciador aún? —reprendió echando humo. Estaba rojo y JingYi recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que lo había mantenido silenciado cubriéndole la boca con su mano.

Estúpido y grosero JinLing.

— ¡Mira la situación en la que estamos y todavía te comportas como una doncella a la que le robaron su primer beso!

JingYi no lo podía creer. Encima de todas las preocupaciones que tenían, ahora debía sumarle un palpitante dolor de espalda. Joder, ¿tenía que golpearse justo contra una piedra que sobresalía de la maldita pared?

Inhaló lento y soltó todo el aire en un largo suspiro. Sino se obligaba a calmarse terminaría matando al chico.

— ¿Qué crees que eran esas cosas? —preguntó con voz cansina.

JinLing quería protestar por las palabras del chico, pero vaciló repentinamente al verlo abandonar su rígida posición, digna de un Lan, y desparramarse por el piso de la caverna como si sus piernas se hubieran rendido.

Se tragó sus objeciones.

— Parecía un jabalí salvaje —reflexionó tras un instante —. O era el cadáver de uno...

Mientras más pensaba en ello, más real le parecía esa opción. Aunque ambos acordaron que no era tan simple como eso. Si bien eran similares, y apestaban como si realmente hubieran muerto hacía mucho, no podían estar del todo seguros. No recordaban haber visto alguno de su tamaño antes. Mucho menos atacar con la ferocidad con la que lo hicieron.

Definitivamente no eran simples bestias que ganaron consciencia.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? —indagó JinLing con una mueca. La pierna herida punzaba con un dolor sordo que estaba atormentándolo sin paz—. ¿Crees que esa persona ya se fue?... ¿estaremos a salvo si utilizamos las señales?

— ¿A salvo? —susurró una voz grave y desconocida, pintada de una oscura diversión —. Eso, niños... no se los puedo asegurar.

Por tercera vez en esa noche fueron tomados desprevenidos.


	3. La cinta de la frente del Clan GusuLan

HanGuang-Jun iba a matarlo.

Por primera vez en la vida Lan JingYi sintió verdadero terror de regresar a Gusu. Aún si salían vivos de la situación entraría en una profunda encrucijada personal. Prefería mil veces recluirse en los Túmulos Funerarios antes que enfrentar a un nuevo castigo ideado por Lan WangJi. Luego de todo aquel duro entrenamiento y torturadores silencios dentro del Recoveco de las Nubes, los discípulos del Clan estaban realmente orgullosos de tener los mejores oídos dentro del mundo de los cultivadores, entonces...

...¿Cómo diablos no había notado al extraño hasta estuvo sobre ellos?

Aprovechando su conmoción y con un rápido y furtivo movimiento, el tipo se agachó y descansó el peligroso filo de su daga en la blanca garganta de JingYi, en el momento en el que JinLing desenvainaba su espada, apenas una fracción de segundo más tarde.

— Bájala —le siseó amenazante.

El chico obstinado se mantenía apuntándole, pero pareció dudar tras un instante de confusión. No era de los que aceptaban una amenaza con sumisión o era siquiera de los que recibía órdenes sin protestar. Sin embargo, sus ojos se desviaron hacia JingYi y titubeó con el ligero pensamiento de que el chico estaba más pálido y lívido de lo usual. Al mismo tiempo porque su pierna le recriminó en un agonizante clamor, fuerte y claro, por el movimiento repentino. El dolor se disparó a cada terminación nerviosa minando su entereza.

Bajó la espada, aunque no la envainó. Se apoyó sobre ella con el fin de mantenerse de pie, firme.

El lugar se iluminó con el fulgor de un trueno en las cercanías, y JinLing pudo observar su rostro por primera vez. Tenía la tez macilenta y rasgos duros, de un atractivo masculino y juvenil pintado sutilmente de astucia y una sombría malicia. En su escrutinio vio como una esquina de sus labios se curvaba en una cínica y desagradable sonrisa, que presagiaba desastres. El oscuro cabello, mojado, goteante por la lluvia le caía sobre unos ojos oscuros como la tinta, y aterradoramente fríos como una noche sin luna.

No logró contener un estremecimiento involuntario

El extraño no apartó ni por un instante el arma de la yugular del muchacho de blanco, ignorante de que éste parecía incapaz de moverse en lo absoluto.

El joven líder de secta comenzaba a asustarse por él.

No había visto ni una sola vez a JingYi quedarse tan estático y paralizado como en esos jodidos instantes. Tampoco decía nada, y eso era todavía más espeluznante si se podía. Dudaba que incluso en el Recoveco de las Nubes pudiera mantenerse callado lo necesario para evitar ser castigado. ¿Qué ocurría con él entonces?

Maldito el momento en el que decidió perder el sentido, rugió internamente.

Se le estaba agotando la, de por sí ya escasa, paciencia.

¿Cómo podría hacer para que el chico saliera de su repentino sopor? ¿No se daba cuenta que estaban a punto de ser descuartizados por un lunático?

No se detuvo a pensar. Soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y que, entendía, lo haría reaccionar de una buena vez.

— ¡Tomé tu cinta de la frente mientras dormías! —gritó alto y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sus palabras hicieron eco en las húmedas paredes de la cueva y se ampliaron de forma tenebrosa por cada jodido rincón, para luego estrellarse de lleno en Lan JingYi.

Sus ojos claros se abrieron gradualmente hasta quedar desencajados, fijos sobre JinLing, de tal modo que el chico, que temeroso había abierto nuevamente los párpados para verificar si aquella acción había conseguido la reacción esperada, se estremeció con violencia.

Supo que dijo una terrible estupidez en ese preciso momento.

Fue una espontánea y muy terrible mentira, pero JingYi ya no le creería si se lo confesara. No tenía excusa después de que Wei WuXian los hiciera partícipes del profundo significado detrás de ella. Comprendió demasiado tarde que nadie en su sano juicio diría algo como aquello, ni siquiera en broma.

Lo corroboró rápidamente ante las palabras mordaces y burlonas del desconocido:

— Joven Jin... ¿Era necesaria una confesión como esa en estos momentos? —rió con sorna.

¿Cómo diablos sabía quién era?

Sus razonamientos se detuvieron un instante sintiéndose ligeramente estúpido. Claro que lo hacía, era el orgulloso Líder de Secta de Lanling-Jin después de todo. Sus propias ropas revelaban el hecho a cualquiera que le echara una ojeada.

Un segundo... ¿Él también conocía el significativo carácter de la cinta? Bueno, pensándolo bien tampoco debería sorprenderle realmente. Nadie dentro del mundo del cultivo era ignorante de lo que representaba la cinta de la frente en el Clan Gusu-Lan, gracias al desvergonzado e insolente Wei WuXian que sin descaro pregonaba el hecho de que era la pareja predestinada de Lan WangJi, mientras éste no movía siquiera un músculo tras oír sus alocados disparates. Que no eran tan disparatados finalmente, y JinLing lo sabía mejor que nadie. Sus pobres oídos habían escuchado más de lo que quisiera en la trágica noche en el Templo Guanyin.

— ¡Realmente conmovedor! —continuó el extraño ajeno a los pensamientos de ambos chicos—. Sin embargo, debemos movernos...

JinLing hizo ademan de retomar su postura retadora pero la afilada hoja de la daga se presionó sobre la garganta de JingYi rozándole apenas y rasgando ligeramente su piel, haciendo que la sangre brotara manchándole las prístinas ropas.

Apretó los dientes con rabia, deshaciéndose a regañadientes de su postura defensiva.

— Buena decisión —aprobó con entusiasmo—. Proteger la vida de la persona que amas es un acto de valentía admirable.

Asintió con seriedad, pero sus ojos brillaron llenos de diversión mal disimulada.

— ¡Yo no lo amo! —gritó JinLing con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones y el rostro completamente rojo de la vergüenza y la ira.

El desconocido volvió a reír con fuerza mientras ayudaba a JingYi a levantarse y lo arrastraba fuera de la cueva.

— Sí, sí... como digas —farfulló indiferente—. Me encantaría oír lo que tienes para decir, pero no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado.

JinLing los siguió preso de una furia cegadora, que fue aplacada al instante por el rugido de una de las bestias que vibró dentro de su oído y su pecho. Se le congeló la sangre. 

El monstruo esperaba bajo la lluvia, pacientemente por indicaciones.

Las blancas pupilas del gigantesco animal lo miraban sin ver con exactitud y mientras se percataba de ese extraño echo fue bruscamente apartado de su inseparable espada, herencia de su padre, y todavía confundido y adolorido, casi tambaleante, fue arrojado contra un, también desarmado, JingYi. Ambos terminaron con firmeza sujetos por una peculiar cuerda que se enroscó como si tuviera vida propia alrededor de sus cuerpos, haciéndolos incapaces de moverse ni siquiera unos jodidos centímetros. Incluso fueron amordazados antes de que pudieran abrir la boca para pedir auxilio, quejarse o culparse entre ellos como era su costumbre.

Antes de que pudieran pensar con claridad... estaban siendo secuestrados.


	4. En cautiverio

Fue el viaje más incómodo y extraño de su condenada existencia.

Al galope de una mutada bestia, apestosa y de mal temperamento, atado a la única persona que quería mantener a varias millas de distancia y soportando las sarcásticas risitas de un desconocido al que le divertía como nada aquella situación, JingYi sentía que podría morir allí mismo.

Todo estaba mal, y no comprendía en qué instante se había desviado y revuelto de aquel terrible modo.

En un momento estaba lamentándose sobre los regaños y castigos que recibiría una vez de regreso en el Recoveco de las Nubes, para repentinamente dar cuenta de algo extraordinario que hizo que el mundo se cimbrara con violencia bajo sus pies: El extraño tenía sobre sí un complejo encantamiento de sigilo, y era por eso mismo que no lo habían oído llegar.

¡No se estaba volviendo sordo después de todo!

El alivio fue tan grande que su pecho dejó de sentirse oprimido a muerte.

Nunca había oído de alguien que pudiera perfeccionar aquello de tal modo de poder usarlo con tan alto grado de éxito, y estaba completamente seguro que sus bestias también estaban bajo su influencia. ¡Si en el primer ataque incluso habían pasado desapercibidas hasta que JingYi creyó ver algo anormal en el follaje!

Estaba tan absurdamente feliz que no podía apreciar nada más, o eso creyó en un primer momento. Un pensamiento fugaz y revelador cruzó como un rayo por su mente. Así como el tipo había perfeccionado (de aquel increíble modo) el encantamiento de sigilo, él había desarrollado algo similar: un eficaz hechizo de rastreo.

En los largos pasajes de castigos solitarios en el Pabellón de la Biblioteca, por ser demasiado respondón, y mientras debía copiar una y otra vez las extensas reglas, descubrió la entrada oculta hacia la biblioteca secreta del clan. Aún sabiendo que estaba rompiendo unas cuantas reglas nuevas, bajó con genuina e ingenua curiosidad.

Entendió enseguida porqué aquellos libros permanecían prohibidos y lejos de los jóvenes discípulos. Muchos de ellos no deberían ver la luz del sol jamás, concluyó. Incluso convertirlos en ceniza parecía una opción definitivamente razonable, pero los venerables ancianos estaban en contra de destruirlos, por considerarlos un patrimonio importante.

Los oscuros secretos del mal, las poderosas maldiciones o las formaciones mágicas con dominio más allá de lo imaginable, no llamaron en lo absoluto su atención. En cambio, sí lo hizo un pequeño y ruinoso diario de un viejo monje que "desvió su camino".

La pequeña y apretada letra, ajada y desgastada por los años, era apenas comprensible pero JingYi encontró allí más secretos útiles que en todos los libros que distraídamente había ojeado ya allí. Ávido de información convino que en aquellos textos descansaba una cantidad absurda de encantamientos sin acabar. Era casi como si aquel hombre tuviera todas las fórmulas precisas y correctas pero por algún mínimo error siempre desconociera el resultado final. Ninguno de los hechizos estaban acabados. Todos tenían el mismo desenlace... un gran espacio en blanco donde debería ir la conclusión.

Lo primero que captó su interés fue el dibujo de un talismán modificado a un margen, similar a aquellos creados por el mayor Wei, que revertían su propósito. Aunque podía conjeturar el significado general de la complicada formación, no sentía en lo absoluto su energía. Obviamente allí había algún fallo que su creador parecía desconocer.

En su mente se formaron algunos trazos salvajes salidos de la nada misma y tuvo el estúpido presentimiento que al agregarlos, funcionaría. Pero... ¿podía arriesgarse así?

Después de haber repasado las historias de una incontable cantidad de notables que cayeron en 'el camino del mal' sólo por curiosidad, lo dudó largamente. Como todo Lan, era un firme creyente de seguir las normas, jamás las rompería a propósito, y sin embargo, a hurtadillas escondió aquel único volumen bajo las mangas de sus túnicas. Algo le decía que el conocimiento velado en aquel libro no era maligno.

Su firme creencia se vio recompensada al descubrir el uso que podía darle a aquella información. Su recién estrenada barrera era prueba de ello.

Reuniendo la escasa energía espiritual que aún poseía, se centró en realizar la formación mágica sin ser detectado, con una dificultad aún mayor si daba cuenta que una daga merodeaba tan jodidamente cerca de su nuez, que hasta temía tragar.

Los segundos parecían eternos y se mantenía tan concentrado que no vio a JinLing entrar en pánico por su causa. Ya comenzaba a sudar y sentirse ligeramente descompuesto por el esfuerzo que requería la secuencia de símbolos en el pequeño talismán, cuando el chico casi desesperado gritó aquel sinsentido.

La conmoción que sufrió lo hizo temblar y casi le hace perder el hilo de sus acciones. Aunque su sentido de supervivencia fue mayor, de otro modo habría golpeado de inmediato al chico, pero temía romper su concentración. Igualmente se prometió, de forma interna pero muy seria, el arrancarle la cabeza ni bien estuvieran ambos a salvo. ¿No sabía acaso el importante significado que tenía la prenda para él? ¡No era un simple accesorio!

Su pequeño talismán con la forma de un hombrecito de papel, ideado a partir de los útiles atrapa-espíritus del mayor Wei, cobró vida en sus manos. Contenía la pobre información recolectada de su captor así como también una impresión leve que podrían seguir si éste llegaba a manos de SiZhui. El chico era el único que conocía aquel truco y era quien accedió a ser el cómplice casi indirecto de su descubrimiento, aunque desaprobara que éste siguiera un órden poco convencional o más bien, casi herético.

Si bien fueron tomados por la fuerza y arrancados de la seguridad de la caverna, JingYi se mantuvo lo bastante sobrio como para ordenar una retirada estratégica de su hombrecito de papel. Ya, cuando la lluvia cediera, haría su camino hasta SiZhui con el fin de revelar el rastro de los chicos.

Confiaba en sus habilidades.

Confiaba aún más en su compañero.

Pero en esos momentos, y mientras viajaban veloces y agazapados en la oscuridad sin destino aparente, no podía dejar de dudar de su competencia. No creía que fuera lo suficientemente apto. ¡Y el tipo estaba llevandolos demasiado lejos! ¿Podría su rastro mantenerse lo necesariamente fuerte como para ser encontrados con rapidez? Aún más urgente... ¿en dónde estaban?

¿Moling?... ¿Yiling?

¿A dónde diablos estaban yendo?

Como respuesta a su interna pregunta, la bestia bajó la velocidad, dio un leve giro y se adentró en un espeso y serpenteante bosque. Sus sentidos fueron conscientes de atravesar una serie de barreras espirituales estratégicamente dispuestas a lo largo de todo el camino. Cuando ya no podía distinguir cuantos desvíos sortearon, el zigzagueante recorrido acabó casi abruptamente en el pie de una enorme y algo tenebrosa montaña. Aunque vista desde la cima en realidad se vería como la base de un profundo y escarpado precipicio.

El extraño saltó con gracia de su gran monstruo y sin necesidad de dirigirlo de ningún modo entraron por la amplia abertura de la gruta, como si finalmente estuvieran en casa. Ambos chicos pudieron sentir su piel erizarse ni bien ingresaron. Dentro todo estaba en penumbras. Mientras más se adentraban un sombrío presentimiento de ser observados desde todas direcciones hormigueaban sobre sus sentidos, sin embargo, cuando el tipo encendió un llameante talismán lo que sea que deambulaba allí se escabulló con extrema rapidez.

Brillaron linternas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y todo el sitio se iluminó casi hiriéndoles los ojos.

— Hogar, dulce hogar —comentó en voz sibilante, los brazos abiertos de par en par y una indescifrable sonrisa que le delineó los finos labios.

Bajo una superflua señal, la bestia se deshizo de su pesada carga, dejando caer a ambos chicos de su espalda con un golpe seco. Se retiró silencioso y sin prisas quien sabe hacia donde. Aquella caverna estaba plagada de aberturas que servían como laberínticos pasajes, y el monstruo se había alejado por uno de ellos.

JingYi comenzaba a pensar que salir de allí sería un verdadero desafío.

Lo comprobó cuando fueron arrastrados a una zona aislada, reforzada con una serie de restricciones no sólo espirituales sino también de otro tipo que no logró reconocer para, luego de haber sido cuidadosamente desprovistos de toda herramienta útil, ser finalmente desatados. Bueno, no del todo tampoco. La fina cuerda que los apresaba reptó sobre ellos y se enroscó con firmeza descansando en la muñeca derecha de JingYi y la izquierda de JinLing, como un par de esposas malignas que parecían absorber su energía. Algo que probablemente fuera cierto.

Las cosas no podían ponerse peor...

— No buscaba rehenes —explicó el desconocido con extrema pasividad mientras les dirigía una penetrante mirada a ambos en su pequeña celda— pero mantenerlos puede concederle a mis planes un giro interesante. Mis sinceras disculpas por la descortesía y disfruten la estadía... —murmuró seguido mirando directamente a JinLing, regalándole a la vez un ligero cabeceo que pretendía ser una inclinación—. Debo retirarme ahora, hay muchas cosas aún que necesito hacer y muy poco tiempo disponible en mis manos.

JinLing se arrancó la mordaza.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿qué quieres?... ¿bajo las órdenes de quién actúas? —escupió una a una con feroz acidez las preguntas, como si no pudiera retenerlas más.

El extraño ladeó su cabeza ligeramente.

— Veo que el joven Jin tiene una idea equivocada —parecía sutil y entretenidamente sorprendido—. Mis intereses van más allá de Lanling-Jin...

No dio más explicaciones. Se retiró con los gritos de un desaforado JinLing haciendo eco en las rocosas y húmedas paredes, incapaz de reconocer la verdad detrás de las palabras de su captor.

La última frase de aquel tipo desde lo lejos, perforó sus furiosas quejas y lo dejaron definitivamente mudo.

— Guarde sus elocuentes palabras para la explicación que aún le debe al joven Lan...

Siempre se puede estar peor, se dijo apesadumbrado JingYi. La cabeza le comenzaba a palpitar y doler de forma alarmante, y sus ojos no pudieron dejar de notar un feroz sonrojo que barrió por completo el rostro del chico a su lado.


	5. Con otros ojos

— No digas una sola palabra más —masculló en un endurecido murmullo JingYi y una risa despreciablemente burlona flotó hasta ellos. El tipo lo había oído y rió a lo lejos sin disimulo.

JingYi de manera inconsciente apretó los dientes con un renovado y creciente desagrado.

Ignoró el temblor de sus piernas que comenzaban a perder fuerzas gradualmente. Estaba extenuado y un dolor agudo pulsaba detrás de sus ojos, a la vez que su cerebro palpitaba en agonía haciendo presión dentro de su cráneo. Aún así, conservó su impasibilidad, sabiendo que no era momento para ceder ante el agotamiento.

Sin embargo, sus defensas casi se derrumbaron al observar a JinLing. El chico no estaba mejorando en lo absoluto, y aparentemente el movimiento de aquel viaje largo e inesperado, incluso había hecho que las heridas empeoraran.

A pesar del vergonzoso rubor que se había expandido sin reservas por su rostro, mantenía los descoloridos labios apretados en una fina y endurecida línea marcada por una profunda expresión estoica. Soportaba como podía el dolor. Estaba reprimiéndolo, y a JingYi le dolió el corazón al percibir que mantenía la pierna herida ligeramente curvada y temblorosa, como si el sólo pensar en aguantar el peso de su cuerpo le generara un dolor indescriptible.

— Vamos —murmuró bajo y tironeó de la cuerda que los envolvía a ambos.

JinLing siseó con dolor y tenía toda la intención de preguntar groseramente a dónde demonios irían, sin aparente salida y amarrados como se hallaban, pero descubrió que JingYi señalaba hacia un rincón de la 'celda', donde una pila de paja se amontonaba como el nido de una bestia, y dominó rápidamente su genio.

— Quiero verificar tu herida —masculló JingYi sin energía.

JinLing obediente lo siguió, porque ¿qué más podía hacer?

Afortunadamente la herida no se veía tan mal como aparentaba, pero sin dudas necesitaba reposo.

JingYi vendó nuevamente la pierna y usó algo más de fuerza de la necesaria como compensación por las burlas que tuvo que soportar. Sin embargo, la pequeña fracción que utilizó para hacer presión, casi hace llorar al chico.

— Torpe idiota... ¡¿Estás tratando de vengarte?! —replicó con lágrimas en los ojos y JingYi se sintió un poco mejor.

Sentados lado a lado en aquella laberíntica caverna, con olor a humedad y sellada por completo por un psicópata que los tenía secuestrados, las exageradas quejas e insultos de JinLing sonaron ligeramente reconfortantes.

Sus familiares gritos le trajeron una paz inesperada.

Sonrió amplio mientras sacudía ligeramente su cabeza, por lo estúpido que sonaba aquello incluso para sí mismo, aunque no podía negar la verdad de ese patético sentimiento que lo embargaba y lo hacía inusitadamente feliz. Soltó una risita imposible de contener.

— Maldita sea... ¡Lan JingYi! ¡¿de qué demonios te ríes?! —lo reprendió el chico en un grito que rebotó e hizo eco en las paredes — ¿Ya perdiste definitivamente el juicio?

Quizás sí, pensó JingYi, cuando lo miró y sus ojos risueños se encontraron con un rostro enfurecido y avergonzado, sintió algo extraño en el interior. Una especie de inquietas cosquillas en el corazón que hicieron que su sonrisa se debilitara hasta desaparecer.

Al mismo tiempo, la cuerda en su muñeca se aflojó casi imperceptiblemente haciendo que su atención se dispersara para centrarse en un instante sobre aquel detalle. ¿Por qué la presión se había relajado de forma tan repentina?

— ¿Sentiste eso?

— ¿Qué cosa?

El ceño de JinLing seguía profundamente fruncido, pero sintió la urgencia en sus palabras.

JingYi levantó su diestra hasta los ojos mientras examinaba la cuerda con detenimiento.

— Esta endemoniada cosa se aflojó...

JinLing copió sus movimientos comprobándolo por sí mismo. Sintió que realmente podía moverse con más libertad y repasó con los dedos su fibrosa textura, su elasticidad y firmeza.

— ¿De qué jodido material está hecho? —soltó con curiosidad, luego de confirmar que no era una cuerda ata deidades, artículo común entre los cultivadores, pero que a sus ojos tenía el mismo propósito: despojarlos de su energía espiritual.

Esta soga delgada y misteriosa en realidad parecía algún tipo de arma espiritual. A JinLing le recordaba a Zidian, sin embargo, estaba impregnada de energía oscura completamente turbia y sombría. Emitía una peligrosa y sensible irritabilidad, como si el contacto con las muñecas de ambos chicos le desagradara al extremo, haciendo que se retraiga apenas, como una serpiente a la defensiva. Lo que era algo estúpido porque no parecía estar sometida por las emociones de su dueño, pero entonces... ¿por qué la inesperada perturbación? ¿fue algo que ellos dijeron o hicieron?

— ¿Qué crees que sea lo que hizo que reaccione de esa manera? —preguntó mientras seguía estudiándola centímetro a centímetro y levantó la vista al no obtener ninguna respuesta tras unos segundos de un eterno silencio.

Lo que vio casi lo hace sonreír de pura frustración... JingYi comenzó a dormitar con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

JinLing creía que era toda una proeza que haya durado tanto tiempo insomne siendo que las reglas Lan mantenían un estricto control con los horarios de descanso, pero el sueño lo había derrotado por completo al final.

Su perfil siempre agresivo y molesto, se suavizó visiblemente. Sus rasgos afilados, debido a su carácter algo salvaje, se volvieron más delicados, casi dóciles. Sin su permanente ceño fruncido incluso se veía bonito, debía admitir. Siendo sincero, tenía un rostro atractivo, placentero a la vista, pero el chico rápido se lo hacía olvidar, cuando escupía verdades como puños.

Quiso golpearse mentalmente porque en vez de estar intentando descifrar la identidad del desconocido o de aquella cosa que los tenía amarrados, estaba mirándolo dormir como si fuera la jodida cosa más interesante del mundo.

Sin embargo, no pudo contener las inquietas ansias en su interior y se detuvo largos minutos observándolo.

Desde la severa cinta de la frente, hasta sus sonrosados y sedosos labios entreabiertos, todo en él llamaba su atención. Incluso sus directas observaciones y su franca hostilidad. Era, sin dudas, como una pieza de jade blanco y puro, pero al contrario de los verdaderos jades mayores del clan Lan, que irradiaban una frialdad impermeable y un aura inaccesible, él poseía una sencilla calidez que era extravagante y agradable de algún extraño modo.

Cuando notó las tonterías que pensaba, apartó la mirada. Su corazón corría como cogido en falta.

Para su absoluta sorpresa, la cuerda se movió en ese preciso instante, aflojando nuevamente su ajuste.

Las preguntas sobre su captor volvieron a agolparse en su cabeza y una gritaba con más fuerza...

¿Quién demonios era este tipo, y con qué diablos estaba experimentando?


	6. Un JinLing pensativo es un JinLing en problemas

JinLing no pudo encontrar una respuesta a todas las preguntas que merodeaban sin descanso en su cabeza, pero en el centro de su pecho se mantuvo casi expectante un inevitable, inquieto y oscuro presentimiento.

Sorprendentemente las reacciones de la cuerda hacían pensar que estaba viva, que poseía una consciencia individual.

Un accesorio con consciencia propia... ¿que tan increíble era eso?

Aunque aquello no era común, en realidad era un acontecimiento bastante extraordinario para ser más específico, no era improbable. Sin embargo, según las antiguos registros, el sacrificio para poseer un artículo semejante era demasiado grande y extremadamente cruel. No muchos elegirían voluntariamente ese camino por más que, en general, los objetos obtenidos se convertieran en excepcionales armas. Sin embargo, estos eran objetos sensibles, con mal temperamento, inusualmente ansiosas de sangre y predispuestas para la venganza.

Venganza.

Esa era la palabra correcta. El detalle clave.

Si el tipo tenía realmente un artículo de ese calibre y con una fabricación y un refinamiento tan retorcido, la posibilidad de su elaboración para la venganza era considerablemente alta. Pero, ¿venganza contra quién? ¿Hacia quién mantenía una enemistad tan absurda como para renunciar a algo invaluablemente precioso para él, a cambio de una simple arma?

Suspiró frustrado porque no comprendía hacia dónde iban dirigidas sus rencorosas intenciones.

Ya no estaba seguro, como había creído en un primer instante, que su actual situación tuviera algo que ver con la lucha interna de poderes dentro de la Secta LanLing-Jin y su posición como Líder del Clan. En realidad, temía que aquello fuera todavía más grave y complicado. Y que abarcara mucho más.

Pero, allí encerrado, lo único que podía hacer era predecir a ciegas el grado de peligrosidad de aquel extraño personaje.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, soltó un largo suspiro y ordenó sus pensamientos con cuidado.

A simple vista, el enemigo mantenía en su poder dos desconocidas y agresivas bestias bajo su control, y esperaba fervientemente que fueran solo dos porque si había más de aquellas criaturas vagando fuera, no sabría como explicar lo escalofriante y espeluznante que eso sería. De sólo pensarlo sudaba de forma horrible.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar las imágenes mientras seguía con su mental recuento de datos. El extraño poseía, también, un dominio particularmente avanzado en la cultivación demoníaca y una herramienta de fabricación dudosa. Por lo poco que había podido entrever, podría decir que esa persona no era fría y calculadora, pero era inteligente, temeraria y capaz, cualidades igual de aterradoras.

JinLing tras pensar un instante cayó en la cuenta de que incluso la daga en sus manos era demasiado sospechosa, casi podía jurar que era del mismo tipo de dispositivo y que incluso podía haber sido forjado bajo circunstancias semejantes. Pero... ¿realmente era tan sencillo obtenerlos que con tan inusitada facilidad podría conseguir dos? ¿qué tan inhumano podía llegar a ser aquel personaje?

Le dolió la cabeza.

Eso estaba muy por debajo de sus conocimientos. Y, para empeorar la situación, se encontraba atrapado en aquella fría caverna con alguien que podría saber incluso menos que él. Lloró de forma interna al pensar en su apestosa suerte.

Sin embargo, lo que JinLing no sabía era que Lan JingYi estaba en realidad más familiarizado que él mismo en este tipo de materia. Olvidaba que en el Pabellón de la Biblioteca en Gusu se concentraba una fuente inusitadamente descomunal de información, y aún más importante, el pequeño Lan, a quien desdeñaba, había considerado que todo lo referente a los accesorios espirituales merecían su interés, por lo que sabía mucho más de lo que debería.

Pero, ahora mismo dormía profundamente. Era incapaz de defenderse de las acusaciones infundadas de JinLing o de aportar su cuota de sabiduría basada en su sensata investigación, y JinLing, sin tener con quien discutir aquellos detalles, veía indefenso como todas sus cuidadosas elucubraciones solo acababan como meras conjeturas y nada más. Su ánimo fluctuante ante el probable descubrimiento del origen del misterioso accesorio y el mal presentimiento que todavía lo agobiaba, lo dejó finalmente decaído y exhausto.

Sintió sincera envidia de las suaves, lentas y rítmicas respiraciones del chico que dormía a su lado, y de su facilidad de entrar en un sueño reparador. Aunque no dejó de pensar, asombrado, que los hábitos fuertemente arraigados del Clan Gusu eran jodidamente aterradores.

¿Acaso no les habían enseñado a estar en alerta máxima en situaciones de peligro?

La cabeza de Lan JingYi tambaleó suavemente. Con un gemido lastimero, y aún dormido, buscó una posición más cómoda. La cercanía y la calidez de otro cuerpo hicieron que inconsciente e instintivamente llevara su cabeza a descansar sobre el hombro de un conmocionado JinLing, que no tuvo tiempo de pensar siquiera en escapar. Esa súbita y pequeña acción bastó para llenarle el corazón de temor.

Como reflejo y de forma involuntaria sintió la imperiosa necesidad de alejarse a prisa, pero de forma completamente contradictoria, se quedó inmóvil. No hubo ningún tipo de rechazo real en él. JinLing se mantuvo absurdamente tieso, incapaz de moverse un solo centímetro mientras sentía a su corazón golpearle con insensata y feroz violencia en el pecho.

Me sorprendió, convino con estupor y el corazón desordenado, envuelto totalmente en un incontrolable frenesí. Su movimiento inesperado me sobresaltó. Me desconcertó e hizo que saltara con inquietud, razonó consigo mismo sin notar en lo más mínimo que la cuerda volvía a aflojarse un buen tramo.

Completamente perdido observó el perfil del chico pensando en la mejor manera de removerlo de su lado sin despertarlo, pero se quedó absorto contemplando esas diminutas arrugas de incomodidad en su entrecejo que desaparecieron de manera lenta pero definitiva al encontrar un inesperado confort.

JinLing en otro momento lo habría empujado con brusquedad, y sin asomo de escrúpulo, hacia el otro lado sin importarle en lo absoluto si le hacía daño. Pero se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo.

¿A qué se debía su cambio de actitud? no supo explicarlo.

Intentó ignorar el hecho de que la cabeza del chico encajaba perfectamente en el hueco de su hombro y negar a la vez, y con más fuerza todavía, la singular sensación de su piel erizada por el cálido aliento que le hacía cosquillas en la garganta.


	7. Malentendido

Lan JingYi despertó sobresaltado. Todo estaba aterradoramente a oscuras allí, y su corazón se apretó con angustiante temor. No tardó mucho tiempo en comprender su situación y cuando lo hizo se sintió mareado una vez más.

Se había dormido.

Sabiendo dónde estaba y con quién, aún así durmió como si no corriera peligro en lo absoluto. Sintió verdadero terror porque sabía que aquello implicaba en él un significado aún más profundo: Confiaba ciegamente en JinLing.

Vaciló un instante, totalmente aturdido, pero no encontraba otra explicación. Su tonto cuerpo estaba casi mecánicamente programado, la única forma de caer rendido en una situación así... era porque inconscientemente confiaba en la persona a su lado.

¿En qué momento su estúpido cerebro decidió que podía confiarle su propia vida a alguien como JinLing?

Maldijo entredientes ignorando la rápida advertencia interna que inmediatamente redactó, en una veloz sucesión, todas las reglas que estaba rompiendo con una simple maldición y se obligó a calmarse. Sin embargo, seguía desconcertado.

No era racional, ni lógico o sensato, pero estaba bastante seguro de que ya era de madrugada, aunque allí dentro era imposible predecir un horario, y si era cierto eso quería decir, claramente, que se durmió en aquel sitio sin tomar ningún tipo de recaudo.

Se sintió confuso, malhumorado y agotado una vez más.

Cerró los ojos un instante y respiró profundamente.

Enderezó su posición a una más digna. Una posición que lo dejara concentrarse para pensar con más detenimiento, casi como si pensara que si arreglara su postura y se irguiera con rectitud encontraría mágicamente una explicación razonable. Pero, en la maniobra, su cinta de la frente se sintió tirante. El movimiento hizo que ésta se torciera en su cabeza de forma extraña. Creyó por un momento que se había enganchado en una grieta en las paredes y tiró de ella. No obtuvo resultados. Confundido siguió con la mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba aprisionada y la infame verdad volvió para apalearlo salvajemente porque, al observar su recorrido, la encontró fuertemente envuelta entre los dedos de JinLing que, dormido, se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sus ojos se abrieron amplios. Incrédulos.

Su corazón en el pecho dio un frenético y desordenado vuelco.

La mente de Lan JingYi se quedó en blanco por un aterrador segundo. Todo a su alrededor se detuvo. Incluso su respiración vaciló. Sin embargo, ni bien salió de su estupor, la cabeza del chico formuló su reclamo más condenatorio.

¿¡Este bastardo se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima nuevamente a mi cinta!?

Lan JingYi estaba lívido. No podía creerlo. Su primera reacción fue una furia ciega y violenta, aunque de algún modo logró mantener, no sin dificultad, la compostura. Quería estrangularlo hasta dejarlo sin un hálito de vida. Estaba condenadamente enfadado, sí. En niveles casi demenciales. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía mucha incomodidad debido a un inquieto sentimiento, jodidamente molesto y desconocido que hacía que le picara el corazón.

Sus pensamientos se desordenaron, tomaron un rumbo extraño, desorientándolo brevemente.

El chico a su lado se removió con lentitud y abrió con pesadumbre los ojos.

JinLing, aún somnoliento, notó de inmediato un frío glacial y una extraña atmósfera estática, casi eléctrica, que podía percibirse con facilidad en el aire. En aquel enrarecido ambiente se podía respirar un pesado y tenso aura amenazante que hizo que el cabello detrás de la nuca se le erizara. El miedo terminó por despertarlo de golpe. Buscó confuso y asustado la fuente de aquel sentimiento que lo carcomía por dentro, que lo ponía tenso y en guardia. Pero, además de oscuridad y rocas, en aquella cámara circular subterránea no se observaba nada fuera de lo común.

Giró su vista para alertar a Lan JingYi de su perturbador mal presentimiento, pero cuando su mirada hizo contacto con el rostro del chico se sobresaltó.

Los profundos y afilados ojos de JingYi estaban fijos en él, y su endurecida mirada lo congeló en su sitio.

No dijo una sola palabra, pero pudo ver como su mandíbula se tensaba mientras apretaba furiosamente los dientes y sus ojos, centelleantes de agresividad, bajaban para mirar ferozmente a un punto aleatorio entre sus cuerpos. Sin comprender siguió el mismo camino que el chico y su corazón, que había hecho nido momentos antes en su garganta por el temor, se desplomó como una pesada roca hasta sus entrañas.

Lo que observó lo dejó entumecido.

Palideció.

En su puño fuertemente cerrado sobresalía un extremo de la impoluta e intocable cinta del Lan.

Por un momento lo vio todo con horrorosa lentitud, como si sus movimientos se hubieran ralentizado. Quiso desprenderse rápidamente de la cinta pero la apresurada maniobra la enredó aún más en sus dedos y con un desesperado tirón había deshecho el nudo detrás de la cabeza del chico. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, la cinta cayó en sus manos en un desordenado manojo de tela.

Ahora sí podían empezar a enterrar su cadáver.

En pánico, recordó la postura desdeñosa que había tomado la noche anterior sobre las reglas del Clan Gusu-Lan y sus fuertes hábitos nocturnos. Ahora todo aquello se volvió contra él, de la forma más cruel. Los hábitos son aterradores había dicho sin mucho más cuando el chico cayó rendido, pero ahora comprendió la espeluznante magnitud de ellos. El karma existía y lo aprendió de la forma más desesperante.

Había una explicación real y muy razonable para lo sucedido: Acostumbrado a sujetar la borla de su espada para dormir, probablemente lo sustituyó dormido por la cinta de Lan JingYi. Pero, ¿qué sentido tenía saberlo? No es como si pudiera decírselo. Más bien, si pudiera comentárselo... ¿le creería?

¿Qué demonios se supone que debía hacer ahora?

Si no estuviera fuertemente atado habría corrido lejos y sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Sentía serios deseos de largarse a llorar.

Explicarle que fue un error ahora estaba totalmente fuera de discusión. Después de aquella estúpida "confesión" no tenía forma de convencerlo de todo se trataba de un completo, desafortunado y muy absurdo malentendido.

Lan JingYi vio a su preciada cinta caer en las temblorosas manos de JinLing y una indescifrable, indefinible y terriblemente confusa sensación lo abrumó. Lo sumergió como un pétalo en aguas tormentosas. Quiso darle nombre a aquel sentimiento pero no supo cómo describirlo, mucho menos cómo llamarlo y tampoco tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

La cuerda que los unía se retrajo.

Lo sintió una vez más y esta vez reaccionó increíblemente más rápido.

Logró soltarse.

Ahora sí podía matar a JinLing, sin tener la necesidad de cargar el cuerpo consigo.


	8. Es una pesadilla, ¿verdad?

El agradable pensamiento del cadáver del chico arrojado a algún lugar lejos pasó fugaz como un suspiro, pero tenía en claro sus prioridades.

Sin la restricción, fue capaz de acceder a su energía espiritual de inmediato, y con una destreza de velocidad incomparable, Lan JingYi realizó una serie de sellos que reprimieron la cuerda que estaba todavía aferrada a la muñeca izquierda de JinLing. Tras una ligera sacudida aquella cosa, que reptaba nerviosa buscando la diestra del chico que había escapado de su ajuste, se transformó en un inmóvil e indefenso listón para el cabello. Ahora sí, dominada por el encantamiento realizado por JingYi parecía una inofensiva y simple cinta de seda blanca con un curioso patrón de flores de melocotón.

Ya sin el mínimo rastro de temor la sostuvo entre sus dedos.

Su expresión se volvió amarga y sus pensamientos giraban confusos.

No entendía.

¿Cómo demonios aquella cosa maliciosa terminó con esa apariencia? ¿Era esta su imagen real? ¿así lucía antes de sufrir el cambio?

Sus ojos repasaron con detenimiento cada detalle con infinita curiosidad. La costosa y suave tela se escurría entre sus dedos como el agua,y los hilos dorados de su bordado eran claramente de un presuntuoso oro, pero lo que llamó su atención no fue ninguna de esas cosas, sino la notoria mancha de sangre seca en uno de sus extremos.

¿Sacrificio de sangre? ¿¡Realmente una vida inocente fue tomada para la creación de aquella herramienta espiritual!?

— ¿Cómo... cómo lo lograste? —preguntó, ajeno a sus pensamientos y totalmente consternado JinLing. El trozo de tela se veía tan simple, femenino e inanimado que era todavía más aterrador y al quedar flácida sobre su muñeca se lo había entregado a JingYi de manera exagerada y cómicamente rápida, con la punta de los dedos y una expresión difícil de descifrar, un punto medio entre el asco y el terror, absurdamente irrisoria. Aunque no pudo reír, su pregunta aún hacía eco en sus oídos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?... yo, ¿yo hice algo?

JinLing lo pensó un momento. ¿Lan JingYi realmente había hecho algo para que la cuerda se aflojara antes de poder reprimirla? No exactamente. No había hecho nada fuera de lo normal.

— Entonces, ¿porqué esta maldita cosa...?

Lan JingYi se quedó en silencio un eterno y tenso instante.

— Es muy probable que no fuera la voluntad de la cinta el apresarnos—dijo al fin—. Quizás los espasmos fueran su forma de rebelarse...

JinLing no comprendía del todo su línea de pensamiento.

— Hablas como si fuera una persona —acusó frunciendo el ceño.

— Fue una persona —aseguró convencido—. Voluntariamente o no, fue su sacrificio el que permitió convertir la cinta en un dispositivo espiritual.

JinLing se congeló perplejo. Se le hizo un nudo en el corazón.

No supo si fue porque JingYi lo dijo con absoluta y firme seguridad, o porqué en realidad, pero fue persuadido por sus palabras. Sonaba convenientemente sensato.

Volvió su vista al rostro del chico.

La mirada de Lan JingYi contenía una intensa concentración mientras examinaba lenta e interminablemente la cinta. No solo eso, la inquietud y preocupación era tan palpable en su expresión que le causó un sutil cosquilleo en el estómago. Sentía que éste era un JingYi que desconocía. No reconocía, en su serio y sombrío semblante, al idiota natural que preguntaba insensateces y sonreía a menudo.

Le costó mucho tiempo apartar la mirada.

Ajeno a su debate interno, Lan JingYi determinado decidió conservar la cinta.

Levantó la vista a punto de informar su resolución y sus ojos atraparon la indescifrable mirada de JinLing en él. El chico lo observaba con persistente atención, como si intentara comprender algo extremadamente complicado y su cerebro no cooperara. Cuando ambas miradas chocaron, desvió rápidamente la vista dando la extraña sensación de haber sido sorprendido haciendo algo que no debía. JingYi vaticinó que estaba pensando en algo poco práctico y rodó los ojos con frustración.

Se incorporó.

Se dio cuenta que aún permanecían torpemente en aquel rincón oscuro y húmedo, sentados sobre la pila de paja, cuando en realidad tendrían que estar buscando la manera de escapar.

— ¿Tu pierna? —preguntó con brusquedad desde su altura.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Puedes caminar?... Necesitamos salir de acá. Todavía tenemos que encontrar la salida —le recordó.

— Mmh... sí. Creo que sí.

Se irguió y efectivamente podía caminar, pero el dolor seguía allí vociferando su resistencia al movimiento con cada paso. Sentía como si en su breve descanso le hubieran apaleado la pierna herida hasta el cansancio.

Lan JingYi no ofreció su ayuda y JinLing no la pidió tampoco. La habría rechazado de todas formas.

Lado a lado se dirigieron a la estrecha entrada de aquella cámara subterránea que estaba completamente despejada. No había puerta ni rejas que actuaran como bloqueo, pero sabían que no era tan sencillo. Las barreras verdaderas no podían verse a simple vista.

Con cuidado la diestra de JingYi tanteó el espacio aparentemente libre de peligro frente a él. Sus dedos hicieron contacto con algo sólido en el aire y sintió a su brazo entumecerse de manera dolorosa a la vez que chispas violáceas volaron en todas direcciones.

Prisión de hexagrama. Adivinó de inmediato.

No era una técnica sencilla de realizar, pero podía romperse fácilmente si se conocía el método. Después de todo tenía seis puntos de quiebre que podía aprovechar.

Al ver que el nivel de dificultad no era tan alto como creyó, casi podía asegurar que era porque aquel tipo confiaba en que sólo con la energía suprimida por la cuerda los mantendría obedientemente inmovilizados.

Bufó internamente. Furiosas llamas centellearon en sus ojos. Aquella persona los estaba subestimando y odiaba ese sentimiento.

Lan JingYi se hizo cargo de destruirla, con una agresividad atípica en él, y continuó con su minuciosa inspección. Casi podría jurar que aquella simple obstrucción no era su única manera de retenerlos. Su idea se vio reforzada cuando, apenas unos pasos al frente, una nueva barrera lo hizo detenerse.

Su ceño se frunció porque la sintió desconocida al tacto. Era como una fina y resistente telaraña que bloqueaba sus intentos por cruzar.

— Sé que es —dijo rápidamente JingLing de pie a su lado. Sus ojos estaban iluminados por un brillo particular que JingYi no comprendió—. Es una Red Dorada.

Abrió amplio sus ojos, visiblemente sorprendido. Era la primera vez que conseguía estar frente a una y no tenía experiencia alguna sobre su configuración.

Por el contrario, JinLing parecía emocionado.

Lan JingYi quiso golpearlo. ¿A qué venía todo su entusiasmo? Si esta era realmente una Red Dorada estaban bastante jodidos.

— Dime que sabes romperla y consideraré tus sentimientos —dijo sin pensar y en tono burlón, tratando de hacerle comprender en el verdadero enredo en que se encontraban.

JingLing detuvo en seco sus movimientos.

JingYi estaba inspeccionando atentamente los finos hilos dorados de la barrera cuando lo sintió tensarse a su lado.

Joder. Joder. Joder.

No podía ser cierto. De ninguna jodida manera.


	9. Ojos rojos

— Debes estar bromeando —masculló JingYi torpemente, pero JinLing no respondió.

No pensaba responder. No iba a hacerlo de ninguna maldita forma.

En su lugar, e ignorándolo, se puso en movimiento. Condensó energía Yang en la punta de sus dedos. Hizo lo mismo con la otra mano, con energía opuesta, y apoyó ambas manos sobre la Red Dorada que bloqueaba el paso frente a ellos, algo separadas entre sí las extremidades.

Lan JingYi lo observaba estupefacto y sorprendido, sin atreverse a abrir la boca. Más bien, boquiabierto de la conmoción pero incapaz de emitir sonido alguno.

JinLing hizo que fluyeran los dos tipos de energía antagónicas, dentro de los finos hilos como telaraña de la barrera, inundando de manera gradual aquellos etéreos canales. Con extrema suavidad, y con la misma cuidadosa lentitud ambas manos se movieron simultáneamente hacia el centro.

Se podía percibir un sonido penetrante de crepitar en el aire, como si aquella zona en la que el chico trabajaba estuviera electrizada. A causa del esfuerzo y la diligente concentración su ceño se frunció profundamente, pero continuó sin titubear. No mucho tiempo después, las manos le temblaron. Precisamente en el momento en que sus dedos iban a hacer contacto en el centro, pero éstos nunca llegaron a tocarse. Con un atronador centelleo y un destello titilante, cálido e intenso, que iluminó de dorado las rocosas paredes, la barrera fue eliminada.

Sólo así como así.

En un instante y con una facilidad tan absurda que resultaba patéticamente cómica.

Hubo un momento de confusión y un largo silencio que reverberó en las paredes de aquel pseudo-calabozo.

Lan JingYi estaba mortalmente desconcertado y aturdido. Incrédulo levantó su diestra en el aire y efectivamente la barrera se había ido. Ni un solo rastro de su triste existencia quedaba en el lugar.

— ¿Có... cómo demonios lo hiciste? --soltó estupefacto, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

— Tío Jiang Cheng... —explicó en un susurro bajo JinLing— solía encerrarme en una, todo el tiempo en el Muelle del Loto, cuando era pequeño. Eventualmente aprendí a eliminarla para escapar—acabó con una sonrisa brillante de orgullo—. Él nunca se enteró.

JingYi lo vio con una nueva luz.

Inesperadamente JinLing tenía ese tipo de talento.

— Me alegra que no seas tan inútil después de todo —reconoció con la voz ligeramente impregnada de desdén, pero sus palabras tenían un matiz de una violenta y ansiosa inquietud. Todavía recordaba lo que había ofrecido si el chico podía deshacerla.

¡¿Quién hubiera dicho que realmente poseía tal habilidad?!

Lan JingYi sacudió sus frustrados pensamientos y lo apremió con un simple 'vamos' antes de que el chico tuviera oportunidad de decir nada más. Intentó pretender que no dijo nada estúpido anteriormente, y sin dar espacio a una réplica o cualquier retraso, lideró el camino. Estaba impaciente por salir de allí de una jodida vez por todas.

Aunque el corazón palpitaba con ensordecedora violencia en el pecho, no dejó que sus emociones inestables lo distrajeran.

En el exterior mantuvo la compostura pero por dentro estaba lleno de una inestable incertidumbre.

Estando en territorio enemigo no bajaron la guardia en ningún momento, y recorrieron el lugar con precaución. Sus cautelosos pasos eran en extremo sigilosos e inaudibles mientras deambulaban de forma casi imperceptible y con prisa los laberínticos túneles subterráneos. Aquellos sinuosos pasillos, vacíos a simple vista, los llevaron a agudizar todo su ingenio. JingYi comprendió que no podía confiar plenamente en su audición.

Pero era peligroso también ir ciegamente y sin el mínimo de orientación.

El lugar era demasiado oscuro y no sabía con que tipo de problemas podrían enfrentarse si continuaban como lo hacían. Podrían estar vagando en círculos y nunca lo sabrían.

Se detuvo con la intención de explicarle exactamente esto a JinLing, cuando descubrió una pequeña planta de hojas gruesas y delicadas flores blancas, que crecía al filo de una grieta en la pared a un lado. Su corazón dio una voltereta excitada porque la reconoció como una de las plantas base en la medicina del Clan. Lo era sin lugar a dudas. No podría olvidarla jamás porque esa misma planta de apariencia inofensiva, casi le hace perder la vida en una ocasión.

Fue cuando debió permanecer en reclusión solitaria en las montañas que quedaban tras la biblioteca, en Gusu. Estuvo a punto de llevarse a la boca uno de los carnosos pétalos de aquella planta por puro aburrimiento, sin saber que contenía un letal veneno, sutil pero terriblemente ponzoñoso.

Gracias a ZeWu-Jun que estaba haciendo rondas de vigilancia habituales por la seguridad de los estudiantes pudo ser salvado por los pelos. Nunca había visto a el Líder de Secta tan enfadado y asustado a la vez. Dejó una impresión demasiado profunda en sus memorias. Desde ese momento su percepción por algunas plantas y setas cambió. Quizás no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre las hierbas medicinales, pero sí adquirió un gusto extraño por los venenos. Había aprendido la lección o por lo menos no cometería el error de llevar una hierba a la boca sin comprobar antes que no tuviera mortíferas toxinas.

Esta pequeña planta poseía ambos atributos y los dos eran igual de poderosos.

Podía usar las hojas para tratar la herida de JinLing, y para los tiernos y aparentemente inocentes pétalos dobles de las flores tenía en mente una utilidad diferente y conveniente para la situación en la que se encontraban.

Ante la mirada curiosa de JinLing que no comprendía que diablos hacían entreteniéndose allí, en medio de un laberíntico y tenebroso pasaje, como si no corrieran ningún tipo de peligro y sin buscar en realidad la maldita forma de escapar, Lan JingYi extrajo primero las hojas más grandes y más verdes de la planta, que tenían las mejores propiedades para las heridas tanto superficiales como internas.

JinLing, en cambio, no podía ocultar su ansiedad.

— No tenemos tiempo para esto, muévete —urgió en un susurro impaciente JinLing.

Con una expresión ambigua en el rostro, JingYi sólo le entregó el manojo de hojas que había recolectado.

— Ten, mastica —dijo con suavidad, casi al borde de su tolerancia.

— ¿Comida? —preguntó esperanzado, olvidando por un momento su prisa.

Lan JingYi entrecerró sus ojos sin comprender como hasta hace apenas unos momentos creía que el chico era de alguna utilidad.

Recordó que sin su inesperado conocimiento sobre la Red Dorada probablemente siguiera en aquel frío y húmedo sitio, sin tener la menor idea de como diablos romper la estúpida barrera y mantuvo la calma.

— ¿En todo lo que se ocurre pensar es en tragar? —farfulló en un contenido regaño de dientes apretados— Es medicina, idiota—explicó al ver como le daba una mirada llena de sospecha.

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que no me darás veneno? —dijo suspicaz.

JingYi ya estaba un poco harto y miró con algo de cariño a la bonita y letal flor. Aunque volvió en sí rápidamente.

— No hagas preguntas tontas y machaca las hojas para cubrir tu herida con ellas de una maldita vez.

JinLing obedeció a regañadientes y, mientras masticaba las tiernas pero asquerosamente agrias hojas, observó confuso mientras Lan JingYi se mantenía ocupado arrancando uno a uno los suaves pétalos. Los desplegó sobre su mano abierta e hizo algo que no fue capaz de comprender inmediatamente.

El chico mordió una esquina de su índice, haciendo que sangre caliente se acumulara en la punta, y dibujó con ella y en cada uno de los pétalos, un pequeño círculo pintado de rojo en su interior. Un rápido conjuro se deslizó de su boca como un cántico ancestral, y los blancos pétalos se estremecieron a la vez en su palma. JinLing abrió de par en par sus ojos. En un momento, en la mano de JingYi, permanecieron suspendidos en el aire diez ojos abiertos con pequeñas y sangrientas pupilas.

JinLing estaba conmocionado.

¿Qué tipo de encantamiento extraño era ese?

JingYi sonrió con suficiencia para sí mismo. Sabía que a causa del veneno en los pétalos el hechizo funcionaría mucho mejor que con sus pruebas anteriores.

Con una orden del chico, los diez pétalos sanguinolentos volaron hacia adelante como si el viento los transportara, dirigiéndose a una distancia y altura difíciles de conseguir, dándole así una visión amplificada del lugar.

Fue como si Lan JingYi consiguiera diez ojos más, porque no los manipulaba exactamente en pares. Podía manejarlos simultáneamente y como entidades separadas a su propio juicio en un rango extremadamente extenso. Aunque el esfuerzo era descomunal y requería una gran concentración, podía tener un panorama aumentado del sitio, así como las bestias y los peligros que podrían encontrarse en las bifurcaciones y las cámaras subterráneas desconocidas.

Era una gran habilidad, y con ella casi no tenía puntos ciegos.

Pero olvidó algo importante.

Los diez ojos fueron al frente... y descuidó sus espaldas.


	10. Bestias vigilantes

JinLing no podía salir de su asombro. Estaba aturdido.

¿Qué demonios era esa técnica extraña y de alto nivel que realizó Lan JingYi delante de sus ojos?

Jamás había oído hablar de algo semejante antes.

¿Era, tal vez, alguna técnica ultra secreta del Clan Gusu-Lan?

No lo sabía, pero también -e inevitablemente- mantenía un pequeño rastro de duda en su corazón. No parecía valerse de una práctica ortodoxa. Es más, su maniobra le recordó, con un leve estremecimiento, a Wei WuXian y su Invocación de los Ojos Pintados o quizás sólo lo estaba pensando demasiado, tal vez porque sangre fue usada debido a la falta del cinabrio necesario con el cual dibujar aquellas rojas pupilas.

Técnica oculta o práctica insurrecta, lo sorprendió profundamente y le hizo preguntarse qué tanto había avanzado en su cultivo.

Ante sus ojos había crecido nuevamente.

Lan JingYi cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras centraba su atención en sus diez nuevas adquisiciones que se precipitaron hacia adelante en búsqueda de una salida. Esto obviamente lo dejaría indefenso, pero una vez más actuó de manera inconsciente, confiando casi ciegamente en el chico a su lado.

Su involuntaria seguridad en él era tan aterradora como inesperada, pero no fue defraudado en lo absoluto.

Mientras estaba ocupado registrando el camino a tomar descuidó su espalda, o más bien su estúpido cerebro decidió por su cuenta que podía fiarse de las habilidades de JinLing y éste, como confirmación a su convicción, vio la amenaza que se acercaba desde las sombras a sus espaldas y actuó de forma instintiva. Con una increíblemente rápida reacción y una velocidad insuperable se hizo a un lado llevando en el proceso el cuerpo inerte de un confundido JingYi.

Sin ofrecer resistencia y con un ahogado hmph fue empujado hacia una abertura, imperceptible a simple vista, y fue aprisionado firmemente contra las rocas.

Lan JingYi no tuvo tiempo de descubrir de qué diablos se trataba todo, pero JinLing actuó impecablemente y con reflejos aún más destacados.

Distinguió en la distancia a una enorme araña que se acercaba suave y silenciosamente. El exagerado diámetro de sus inusualmente largas piernas llenaba cada espacio del rocoso pasillo. Su presencia era descomunal y su peligrosidad incomparable. Sin dudas no era una bestia con la que querrías enfrentarte perdido y desarmado. Un estremecimiento involuntario le recorrió el cuerpo que, estando tan pegados uno de otro, repercutió en JingYi. El chico, con el corazón tenso preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible, pese a la nula distancia entre los dos, qué demonios había visto.

JinLing se inclinó ligeramente sobre su oído.

— Es una Araña Fantasma del bosque de bambú negro —explicó en un murmullo suave.

Todo el cuerpo de Lan JingYi tembló violentamente. JinLing dedujo que naturalmente debido a la conocida ferocidad y alta letalidad de aquella bestia impactó en él, asustándolo. Pero si le preguntaran a JingYi no tendría la certeza ni la seguridad para responder. En realidad, ni él mismo sabía porqué su cuerpo repentinamente actuó de esa jodida forma.

— No hay de qué preocuparse —siguió JinLing, para tranquilizarlo— Está parcialmente ciega.

Había visto los ocho ojos del arácnido bañados de un matiz lechoso, definitivamente algo sin vida.

— Mientras permanezcamos en silencio y fuera de su vista pasará sin notarnos.

JingYi asintió débil.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos en un intento por componer la calma y poder sumergirse nuevamente en los diminutos ojos que continuaban suspendidos en sus lugares a la espera de nuevas indicaciones, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que tenía dificultades para controlarlos. Sin embargo, el problema no estaba en ellos, sino en su propia falta de concentración. Su mente y su corazón se habían convertido en un caótico desastre.

Sintió el calor en su rostro y maldijo internamente.

Era consciente de que tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden, pero parecía condenadamente imposible.

¡Y sólo porque sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca!

El ahuecado sitio en el que fueron forzados a comprimirse estaba ligeramente desviado del pasillo principal que habían tomado. Sólo se trataba de una pequeña abertura indistinguible a simple vista. Una simple fractura en la pared, lo suficientemente amplia como para contenerlos a los dos de pie, y ocultarlos por completo. Sin embargo, debían permanecer totalmente pegados si no querían ser detectados.

Aquel apretado abrazo era muy vergonzoso para ambos.

Lan JingYi tenía el cuerpo completamente en tensión. Aún peor, sus sentidos estaban furiosamente en alerta y con los ojos cerrados podía sentir el cálido aliento del chico golpear su rostro. El fresco aroma de las hierbas que aún permanecían en su boca lo hicieron estremecer.

Aquello finalmente funcionó como un extraño catalizador, haciendo que su corazón lograra un cierto equilibrio.

Consiguió centrar su atención una vez más. Así, uno de los ojos voló de regreso hacia su posición. No pudo evitar sentir algo de repulsión al ver al enorme y desagradable arácnido moverse lento con sus bestiales e impresionables piernas, al pasar a una corta distancia de dónde se ocultaban, pero sintió verdadero alivio mientras la observaba seguir su camino sin notar en lo absoluto su presencia.

Efectivamente era una Araña Fantasma, procedente de los lejanos bosques de bambú negro.

Qué diablos hacía allí era una incógnita que, según JingYi, tenía fácil respuesta: estaba bajo el control de aquel extraño tipo. Sus largas piernas, que se mimetizaban perfectamente con el ambiente en que vivían, tenían la apariencia de jóvenes tallos de un oscuro bambú como advirtió JinLing, pero observándolas bien había algo extraño en esas ocho flexibles y poderosas patas. Cada una de ellas estaban teñidas sutilmente con rojo.

¿Sangre? No lo parecía. Tenía el aspecto de algún tipo de marca distintiva.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó finalmente de su boca al ver que se alejaba más y más, sin indicios de ser percibidos por ella y se olvidó por unos instantes de su descubrimiento.

— Se fue —anunció al fin, abriendo los ojos con el alivio pintado en la mirada.

Quiso dar un paso atrás para alejarse de JinLing pero los brazos del chico se tensaron en su cintura, apresándolo contra sí nuevamente. JingYi parpadeó un tanto confundido. Ofuscado. Su pulso se aceleró. No quería entrar en pánico, pero su mente se volvió repentina y velozmente en blanco. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? ¿JinLing realmente estaba buscando una paliza? Examinó, intranquilo, su mirada en busca de una explicación, y descubrió que los ojos de JinLing no lo observaban a él, sino que estaban fijos mirando con firme atención por encima y más allá de su hombro.

— Quédate quieto —susurró quedo, tan cauteloso que lo asustó.

— ¿Qué es?

— Serpientes de Jade —explicó bajo y su ceño se frunció—. Completamente ciegas también...

Lan JingYi casi volvió a suspirar con alivio. Pero resultaría demasiado sospechoso y repentino su nerviosismo, por lo que intentó contenerlo, aún más al sentir una terrible incomodidad al oír sus palabras.

Se giró entre los brazos de JinLing, con extrema suavidad por miedo a alertarlas.

De hecho eran un par de escurridizas Serpientes de Jade inmóviles como hermosos y costosos ornamentos sobre las rocas. La piel verde brillante semejante al mejor jade pulido y dos grandes ojos que deberían ser de un furioso carmesí como dos preciosos rubíes, estaban envueltos ahora en un velo blanco, frío y apagado. Pero eso en realidad no fue lo que llamó la atención del chico, sino la enigmática y antiestética marca roja en el centro de sus triangulares cabezas.

Si antes tenía dudas, estaba seguro ahora. Todo el sitio estaba atestado con las bestias experimentales de aquel desconocido.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo de JinLing temblaba ligeramente. Pensó por un instante que las serpientes podrían ser algún punto débil en el chico, pero pronto descubrió que no se estremecía de temor en lo absoluto. Escuchó su risita contenida y parpadeó tontamente. Desconcertado. Incapaz de comprender que demonios le pasaba.

— Tengo solo dos ojos pero encontré más criaturas que tu —explicó entre risas y se burló sin disimulo.

Lan JingYi rodó los ojos.

Sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad, ¿en qué momento se había convertido aquello en una competencia?

Su codo se flexionó y le dio un corto golpe en el costado. Eso le hizo recordar, con un inevitable sonrojo, que todavía estaba en los brazos del chico.

— ¿No piensas moverte? —masculló bajo, incómodo ante la sensación de esas manos cómoda y firmemente sujetas en su cintura.

JinLing también notó esa peculiaridad y las apartó torpemente. La diversión en sus ojos finalmente fue disipada.

Una tensa inquietud se sostuvo entre los dos, hasta que Lan JingYi de repente recordó algo.

— ¿Qué hiciste con la medicina?

JinLing levantó su diestra y le dejó ver lo que quedaba de las carnosas hojas, convertidas ahora en una húmeda pasta.

— Fue la segunda cosa más asquerosa que probé en mi vida —dijo asqueado.

— ¿La primera?

— El congee de Wei WuXian —respondió sin el mínimo asomo de duda. Lan JingYi asintió con una mueca. JinLing fue afortunado aquella vez, no sufrió envenenamiento cadavérico por lo que debió haber probado solo un pequeño bocado debido a su curiosidad. Era una verdadera lástima, se quejó internamente. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos regresaron a la Ciudad de Yi, y se dio cuenta que no tenía recuerdos de haberlo visto probarla.

Lo miró a los ojos un tanto confundido.

— Larga historia —replicó el chico comprendiendo de inmediato y evitando su mirada inquisitiva.

La verdad era que sí había probado un congee cocinado por Wei WuXian, pero no precisamente aquel que había preparado en la Ciudad de Yi. Sacudió sus pensamientos y las emociones que llegaron con ellas fluyendo como arroyadoras olas en su interior.

— Bien —dijo Lan JingYi despertándolo de sus ensoñaciones—. Coloca eso en tu pierna antes de seguir.

Mientras JingYi vigilaba las serpientes, aparentemente inalterables y sin intenciones de atacar, JinLing se ocupó de la herida.

— Además... tengo buenas noticias —soltó JingYi con vibrante emoción en la voz. El chico levantó la mirada y vio en sus ojos un brillo de entusiasmo. Quizás no había encontrado las bestias vigilantes que merodeaban en los corredores, pero encontró algo mejor—. He encontrado nuestras espadas... y también la salida.


	11. Tesoros ocultos

— Suihua —murmuró profundamente conmocionado JinLing.

No lo había dicho pero en su corazón mantenía la profunda certeza de que algo dentro de él se rehusaría a abandonar el lugar sin antes encontrar aquella que era su más preciada posesión.

JingYi fue testigo del intenso brillo en la mirada del chico y el gradual cambio en su expresión. Esa mirada siempre altiva y hosca, se volvió inesperadamente suave y tierna, e hizo que la parte más vulnerable y sensible del corazón de Lan JingYi se estremeciera. Parpadeó visiblemente turbado, después de todo nunca se había llevado muy bien con JinLing, pero al parecer no era tan insensible a sus circunstancias como creyó.

Conocía lo que significaba aquella espada para él. No podía simplemente ignorar ese hecho y dejar que una reliquia tan importante quedara en manos de un desconocido. JingYi había buscado especialmente por ella casi de forma inconsciente.

Porqué haría algo así por él, era una incógnita que no estaba dispuesto a develar.

Su propia espada no resultaba tan importante a su juicio. En realidad, aún no había encontrado la apropiada para él, así que sólo era un arma común y ordinaria otorgada por el clan para su defensa como lo hacía con todos sus discípulos. La de JinLing, en cambio, se trataba de una herencia familiar.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz del chico frente a él.

— ¿A qué estamos esperando entonces? —instigó con visible entusiasmo JinLing, pero rápidamente sus emociones se estabilizaron. Aunque no lo suficiente, las palabras de JingYi resultaron ser el estímulo necesario para provocar en él una violenta ansiedad— ¿Hacia dónde vamos? —se apresuró irguiéndose de manera precipitada.

Lan JIngYi vio el vendaje a medio colocar y reprimió una sonrisa. Así de importante era aquel objeto para el muchacho.

Se agachó y él mismo ajustó la banda de tela sobre la pierna herida, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo sin pensar y sintió como su corazón se saltó un latido. Su maniobra fue tan inmediata y se movió de una manera tan natural e inconsciente que le aterrorizó.

Reaccionó y retrocedió instantáneamente.

Con un breve vistazo a las serpientes que permanecían inamovibles como si fueran meras piezas decorativas, dio media vuelta y comenzó a liderar el camino hacia el lugar donde había visto que se conservaban los artículos que les habían sustraído. JinLing lo siguió sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario, pero sin entender tampoco porqué repentinamente las acciones del chico se volvieron mecánicas e incómodas.

Decidió ignorar su reacción y seguirlo, después de todo ¡había encontrado a SuiHua!

Cada cierto tiempo JingYi haría una revisión exhaustiva con aquellos ojos voladores y redirigiría el camino según sus observaciones. No se encontraron con demasiados obstáculos, ni tampoco descubrieron muchas de las tantas bestias que rondaban por los pasajes. Sólo detectó un Escorpión Imperial que deambulaba ciegamente, como todas las criaturas en aquel lugar, por un pasaje que debieron rodear, y una Serpiente Cabeza de Dragón, cuyas fluctuaciones de poder estremecieron a los pobres pétalos alertándolos del gran cultivo que ésta poseía. Pero ninguno fue alertado de su presencia.

Sin embargo, cada minuto que pasaban dentro de aquel lúgubre lugar sólo los ponía más tensos.

Sabían que debían apresurarse. Al parecer su captor todavía no había notado su ausencia de aquel apestoso calabozo, pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que la información se filtrara y les aterraba saber que, ni bien advirtiera la situación, y bajo las órdenes de ese tipo, los corredores de inmediato se llenarían de bestias de todos los tamaños y diferentes niveles de peligrosidad a la caza de ambos.

Sus pasos se volvieron más veloces, a la vez que sus corazones inquietos se volvían más pesados y ansiosos.

Aunque sin mucha dificultad, finalmente llegaron al lugar indicado.

La cámara natural que se había formado en aquel oculto sitio lo hacía el lugar ideal para esconder tesoros, allí mismo era donde estaban sus pertenencias, aunque estaba sellada pero... ¡era nuevamente una Red Dorada!

Lan JingYi nunca se sintió tan feliz y agradecido de estar junto a JinLing como lo estuvo en ese preciso momento. Los ojos del chico chispearon con algo de orgullo al ver como JingYi le cedía el puesto para deshacer la barrera y el Lan lo dejó estar sin decir absolutamente nada. Era una habilidad que le permitía conservar su aire arrogante y no tenía intención alguna de bajarlo de su nube.

El chico trabajó silenciosamente en ella hasta que, con un brillo dorado cegador, la barrera desapareció en su totalidad, y JinLing fue directo hacia Suihua con una adorable sonrisa emocionada. Lan JingYi se sintió consternado por un breve instante, ¿de verdad consideró adorable a JinLing? Sacudió su cabeza sin poderlo creer. El encierro definitivamente lo estaba afectando.

Retrocedió, dándole su espacio, porque realmente daba la sensación de un hombre que se re-encontraba con su amante luego de una larga ausencia y no quería estar presente si se volvía demasiado cariñoso. Rió secretamente con diversión al tiempo que repasaba con la mirada los distintos artefactos que habían acumulados allí. Su sonrisa flaqueó en su boca despacio hasta desaparecer.

El panorama ante sus ojos lo descolocó.

Libros antiguos estaban regados por doquier, y no sólo eso, todo tipo de armas y herramientas espirituales llenaban el lugar hasta donde daba la vista. Los dedos de Jingyi picaron con ansiedad por descubrir los tesoros que poseía aquella recámara de piedra, pero se contuvo. Sabía que no debía tocar sin más. Todavía conservaba un rastro de sensatez y algunos de los dispositivos emanaban una sensación ominosa imposible de ignorar.

La colección del desconocido era de un incalculable valor.

Había allí instrumentos musicales bellamente elaborados, juegos de té de porcelana y cristal, que brillaban débilmente con un maligno fulgor, copas de plata, oro, bronce e incluso acero, que no tenía idea para qué diablos podían servir. También había una amplia cantidad de joyas, gargantillas, sortijas y horquillas. Así como una variedad de gemas, perlas y piedras preciosas que parecían brillar con una peligrosa luz propia.

— ¿Qué tan asquerosamente rico es este tipo? —susurró JinLing que se había acercado de manera silenciosa a su lado y miraba los objetos con SuiHua apretada en su fuerte abrazo— ¿Por qué viviría entonces en este endemoniado lugar?

Lan JingYi bufó frustrado en su cabeza.

— En serio, ¡¿que les enseñan en Lanling-Jin?! —replicó con decepción—. Estos no son objetos normales, ¿acaso no puedes sentirlo?

Sin siquiera intentarlo se podía percibir un rastro pesado de oscuridad en la mayoría de los artefactos, y si no estaba equivocado allí había incluso importantes reliquias extraviadas de los grandes clanes.

¿Esa no era la famosa máscara de oro perdida del Clan Baling Ouyang?, y esa otra ¿no era la cuchilla decorativa, que era una réplica de la segunda generación de carniceros del Clan Nie y que decían que, aún siendo sólo copia de la original, había heredado la sed de sangre de sus predecesoras?

Sus ojos se volvían más grandes y desorbitados a medida que reconocía muchas de las piezas.

No podía ser cierto, se dijo atónito a la vez que sus pies se movían por sí mismos con la mirada fija en una larga caja de jade de color blanco lechoso y con detalles de nubes fluyentes forjados en brillante plata.

No consideró el peligro, ni reparó en su seguridad. Aunque a decir verdad nada más le interesaría en esta vida si pudiera ser capaz de sostener por un instante lo que -estaba completamente seguro- había dentro de la caja.

— ¿Qué estás...? —alertó JinLing pero fue incapaz de evitar que JingYi abriera la tapa.

El chico jadeó de forma ahogada pero no corrió peligro en lo absoluto. Dentro de la caja, una magnífica espada azul clara y larga, destacaba sobre una manta de seda blanca y brillaba débilmente como si estuviera tallada en cristal.

— Lluvia de hielo — susurró en su conmoción—. La espada legado del Clan.

¿No era una leyenda?

Vaciló antes de tocarla, pero no pudo contener sus ansias por sentirla. Como lo pensó se percibía fría como el hielo en la punta de sus dedos y emitió una ligera sensación de familiaridad y comodidad ante su caricia, como si estuviera contenta de encontrarlo. Lo embargó una profunda emoción. No era falsa. No era una réplica. Era real... y estaba justo en frente de sus propios ojos.

— Escuché historias de ella toda mi vida —explicó Lan JingYi a JinLing que todavía lo observaba, ya sin desconfianza mientras la sacaba del estuche y la desenfundaba con una devoción indescriptible.

— ¿Cómo acabó aquí? —masculló JinLing desconcertado. Si era una antigua reliquia... ¿no debería estar protegida?

JingYi se encogió de hombros

— Fue sellada hace tiempo y enviada por ZeWu-Jun a algún lugar lejano que desconozco —reveló contando lo que sabía—. Pero eso mismo fue hace décadas, cuando el Clan fue destruido por ordenes de Wen RuoHan. No sé exactamente que ocurrió después.

— Deberíamos llevarla con nosotros —dijo con firmeza JinLing y JingYi asintió con entusiasmo.

De ningún modo soportaría dejarla allí, botada en un rincón como basura.

No pudo evitar sentir aún más temor por aquel psicópata que los mantenía secuestrados. ¿Qué clase de persona era? Sus herramientas espirituales eran de un nivel casi mítico, tenía control sobre las peores bestias y escondía tal tesoro en una caverna, como si acumulara restos en una esquina.

Sintió a su corazón estremecerse de agobiante temor.

Sacudió sus pensamientos y cerró sus ojos centrándose en su conexión con los pequeños pétalos vigilantes, para comenzar a hacer su viaje hacia la salida. Pero palideció de inmediato.

El extraño tipo se acercaba silencioso... directo hacia la posición en la que se encontraban.


	12. No bajes la guardia

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó de inmediato Jin Ling descubriendo rápidamente que algo estaba mal con JingYi.

— Él... él viene en esta dirección —masculló el chico con dificultad, como si, debido a la simple impresión, pudiera ponerse a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Jin Ling escuchó sus palabras y se quedó de piedra por un micro-segundo. No hubo necesidad de que le explicara a quién se refería. Supo de inmediato que ya no tenían escapatoria. No tenían tiempo ni espacio para maniobras extrañas. No podían salir. Pero tampoco iban a quedarse a esperar que los encontraran, ¿verdad?

El chico pensó en algo.

Se adelantó a la entrada de la caverna y volvió a colocar una nueva Red dorada en su posición, como si nunca hubiera sido tocada antes. Regresó y buscó con ansiedad la mirada llena de pánico de JingYi.

— ¿Crees que sepa que escapamos? —preguntó apresurado y el Lan se detuvo un segundo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos para verificarlo.

El extraño tipo tenía una amplia sonrisa en los labios y jugueteaba sin descanso con su inseparable daga, no parecía verse preocupado en lo absoluto por la fuga de sus rehenes.

— No parece saberlo —reconoció JingYi, pero su ceño se frunció—. Aunque hay algo extraño en él...

Jin Ling actuó de inmediato. Lan JingYi no podía verlo pero ni bien él había considerado que el desconocido no estaba al tanto de su huida, Jin Ling se movió con rapidez. Desenvainó su espada y le infundió energía espiritual. Un débil resplandor cubrió completamente la hoja de SuiHua y un encantamiento se desprendió de sus labios formando una capa etérea que se expandió delante de él como un escudo.

Ignorante de lo que Jin Ling estaba preparando, JingYi continuó observando el recorrido del extraño tipo, tratando de descubrir porqué sentía que había algo diferente en aquella persona. Tras un instante de confusión lo comprendió.

— Se ve más joven —dijo en un susurro bajo—. Debe ser algún encantamiento desvaneciéndose porque está regresando cada vez más a su forma original —comentó con atención y su corazón se paralizó—. Joder, está a la vuelta de la esquina...

Abrió sus ojos y el alma se le cayó pesadamente a los pies. Jin Ling no estaba allí. Sus ojos lo buscaron ansiosos por cada jodido rincón, pero no se lo veía por ninguna parte. Sintió verdadero terror. El pánico se estaba apoderando de él con una velocidad espantosa, casi sentía que iba a comenzar a hiperventilar a la menor oportunidad. 

¿En qué momento se escapó?, gritó en su cabeza.

Su pecho se apretó de forma dolorosa, ese desgraciado... ¿realmente lo dejó allí como carne de cañón mientras él huía como un maldito cobarde?

Sintió que algo tiraba de él y soltó un ahogado jadeo. Afortunadamente no gritó, el miedo le había bloqueado las cuerdas vocales. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, el alivio se reflejó en su cuerpo de tal modo que sus piernas repentinamente perdieron fuerzas. Jin Ling lo jaló entre sus brazos, mientras mantenía frente a él a su preciosa SuiHua, con la que había creado una barrera protectora que los hacía invisibles a simple vista.

— Agárrate fuerte —murmuró sobre su oído, aferrándose a su cintura, y apretándolo más cerca. Jin Ling podía controlar el velo sobre los dos, pero cuanto más grande el área, más agotador y complicado sería para él.

Inexplicablemente se relajó entre sus brazos. Descubrió que esa capa intangible, no sólo podía ocultarlos visualmente sino que también suprimía completamente sus auras, sin fugas. El silencio reinó en el lugar mientras permanecían estrechamente unidos. Eran conscientes de que lo único que podían hacer era esperar, y aquella fue una espera dolorosa. Casi angustiante. 

Aunque no especialmente larga.

Ambos se estremecieron a la vez, y se volvieron rígidos en un instante, al oír pasos aproximándose. Él estaba allí. Su aspecto era similar al que habían visto en la caverna, incluso el brillo de infantil diversión en sus ojos era el mismo. Con un golpecito de sus dedos deshizo la solida barrera, con una facilidad demasiado abrumadora, por lo que fueron testigos de su tiránico poder. No fue deshecha de la manera en la que Jin Ling estaba acostumbrado, debido a que el estilo del chico solo era destrozarla internamente, pero su acción era más que efectiva.

Entró en el sitio.

Sus oscuros y fríos ojos registraron lento el lugar en búsqueda de algo en específico, mientras canturreaba entredientes algo inaudible. Sin prisa revisó varias piezas de joyería descartando cosas de un lado a otro, sin tacto alguno. Los segundos transcurrían jodidamente lentos y ambos chicos comenzaban a tener dificultades para respirar. No se atrevían a quitar siquiera unos instantes sus ojos de aquella persona.

— Sabía que aquí estaba —se dijo a sí mismo el tipo sobresaltándolos.

En la palma de su mano escondió una perla oscura del tamaño de una nuez, que tenía dentro una llama viva de color negro azulado. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de qué demonios era o para qué servía esa cosa, pero al desconocido lo hizo muy feliz.

— El movimiento de Lobeznos ígneos en QingHe fue una idea acertada —se felicitó en voz alta, ignorando que sus palabras estaban siendo escuchadas por aquel par escondido en un rincón—. Sin embargo, si pudiera aumentar su cultivo con esta perla... —rió excitado y su risa les dio escalofríos.

Si aumentara sus cultivos, pensaron ambos simultáneamente con indiscutible terror, entonces ya no serían simples lobeznos.

Los Lobeznos ígneos eran una raza de lobos diabólicos y de mal carácter. Su pelaje estaba cubierto de llamas azuladas, y su proporción era aún más aterradora ya que los más pequeños no medían menos de dos metros. Sin embargo, no estaban aptos para vivir en manada y debido a su temperamento altamente agresivo nunca llegaban a vivir mucho tiempo. Pero... ¿este tipo quería controlar una manada de Lobos ígneos adultos?

Si eso fuera posible... ¿que tan aterrador sería?

SuiHua tembló en las manos de Jin Ling sin poderlo evitar. Rápidamente JingYi contuvo el temblor sosteniendo las manos del chico entre las suyas, por lo que el velo no se dañó y el movimiento resultó imperceptible. La barrera se mantuvo firme y resistente frente a ellos.

El desconocido no notó la falta de SuiHua o la famosa espada del Clan Lan, ni tampoco sintió la presencia de los adolescentes en aquel estrecho lugar. Cuando hubo obtenido lo que fue a buscar, volvió a colocar la barrera y se retiró jugando con la perla, arrojándola hacia arriba y atrapándola nuevamente, mientras sonreía con satisfacción. Un rastro de locura destellaba en sus oscuros ojos.

Lan JingYi sintió que podía caer de rodillas luego de la desaparición del extraño. Ambos sintieron que la presión y tensión que enfrentaron en ese breve instante les había robado por lo menos diez años de vida.

— ¿Se fue? —preguntó Jin Ling con un hilo de voz.

Lan JinYi cerró sus ojos y lo verificó.

Con dificultad los ojos de pétalos reaccionaron a su conexión y se mantuvieron prudencialmente lejos observado la espalda del desconocido que se retiraba hasta sólo ser una silueta oscura en la distancia. No pudo evitar que un miedo irracional le apretara en todo momento el corazón mientras lo miraba alejarse.

Su resolución se hizo más ferviente.

— Debemos salir de aquí

Jin Ling rompió el vínculo con su espada y la barrera se esfumó. Asintió mentalmente preparado para correr en cualquier momento hacia la salida.

Pero en ese mismo momento un chillido ensordecedoramente fuerte los hizo saltar en su sitio. Desde arriba un Murciélago Bicéfalo había despertado de un largo sueño luego de sentir el poderoso aura de su amo entrar a su pequeño hábitat. Dócil y atemorizado lo vio registrar el lugar e irse, para inmediatamente descubrir un par de intrusos en su guarida que aparecieron de la nada en una esquina.

Una de las cabezas miró a la otra e hizo una señal de asentimiento. Si se deshicieran de los intrusos sin dudas serían recompensados, por eso mismo... no los dejarían escapar.


	13. El brillo de una estrella

El extraño murciélago de dos cabezas se precipitó velozmente hacia ellos, en un ataque sorpresivo. De sus bocas abiertas, sendos chillidos perforaron el silencio haciendo eco en las paredes, apenas un instante antes de ser silenciados violentamente de una vez y para siempre. Con un movimiento rápido y fluido, seguido de un destello cristalino, la espada en manos de Lan JingYi cercenó ambas cabezas de un sólo y limpio golpe.

Jin Ling quedó atónito por un instante.

Ni siquiera había notado el momento en el que la espada fue desenvainada antes de que volviera a su funda como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

«Qué temible respuesta», se dijo impresionado. Pero inmediatamente su admiración se vio enturbiada por las palabras del chico.

— Mierda, casi me hago en los pantalones —exclamó JingYi y sus piernas cedieron haciéndolo agacharse un momento para recuperarse del susto. Su corazón latía furiosamente inestable contra sus costillas.

En su conmoción ni siquiera notó que había soltado una grosería.

Ese repentino ataque lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. Sólo gracias a que sus reacciones eran más que decentes y actuó sin demora, pudo salvar su cuello o ahora mismo estaría peleando con un bicho que se cernía sobre él para morderlo, y encima con dos problemáticas bocas.

Jin Ling pateó una de las feas cabezas y los ojos desorbitados del murciélago ahora sin vida, permanecían en sus cuencas perturbadoramente abiertos, mirándolo sin ver. Todavía mantenían una mirada de absoluta confusión y terror como si no hubieran esperado jamás una reacción tan espeluznante. Aunque lo que le sorprendió en realidad, fue que no había un tinte nebuloso en esos ojos, como en todas las criaturas que habían conocido allí. ¿Será porque eran ya parcialmente ciegos?, se preguntó un instante antes de que su mundo se detuviera un breve momento al reparar en que sus chillidos podían no ser sólo un grito de guerra antes del ataque, sino para comunicarse y alertar a su especie o aún peor al tipo de la daga.

— No es momento de descansar —balbuceó sobresaltado y de inmediato se puso en movimiento dirigiéndose sin retrasos a deshacer la barrera.

Lan JingYi se repuso bruscamente ante sus palabras, y no fue menos rápido que el chico. Cerró sus ojos y su conexión abarcó un área mayor. Algunos de sus ojos vigilantes supervisó el lugar mientras que con los restantes diagramó, paso a paso, el recorrido más directo y seguro hacia la salida. Grabó en su mente cada desvío y cada giro, así como el tiempo estimado para recorrerlo mientras controlaba la llegada del grupo de murciélagos alertados que volaban con prisa a su encuentro.

Le tomó apenas unos instantes hacerlo y en ese breve periodo Jin Ling destrozó también la Red Dorada, su tiempo nivelado casi a la perfección.

— No te despegues de mí —dijo JingYi irguiéndose veloz a la vez que sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca del chico y comenzaba a correr sin descanso por el laberíntico pasaje.

Sus cálculos fueron perfectos. Precisos. Sin demoras y sin obstáculos recorrieron el lugar como veloces sombras. Aunque sus piernas se resintieron enormemente, sobre todo Jin Ling que todavía no se recuperaba de su lesión, tenían un solo objetivo. Pronto vieron como el lugar se volvía cada vez más claro y sintieron el aire limpio muy cerca, despejando sus mentes, destensando sus nerviosos y tambaleantes corazones. La salida ya no estaba lejos. Su escape podría hacerse realidad.

La tez ligeramente pálida de Jin Ling mostró una diminuta mejora, pero no se relajó. No bajaría la guardia hasta que no estuvieran muy lejos.

Dieron un último giro y la luz del sol de la mañana les golpeó felizmente el rostro. Parpadearon sintiendo como el repentino resplandor dañaba sus ojos, pero ¡estaban fuera!. Sin embargo, no tenían tiempo para sentir alegría o alivio. Aunque Lan JingYi se ralentizó.

— Dame un segundo —dijo JingYi, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos mientras se detenía un instante y volvía a vincularse con sus ojos vigilantes.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —chilló Jin Ling de forma casi histérica. No entendía que podía ser tan importante como para retrasar de ese modo su escape.

Lan JingYi simplemente sonrió con calma.

Jin Ling era incapaz de ver lo que el chico estaba haciendo, pero si pudiera verlo se habría sorprendido de una manera más que violenta. JingYi dirigió a los ojos en un ataque contra los murciélagos bicéfalos, aunque no fue en realidad un ataque propiamente dicho. Los singulares ojos de pétalos volaron con una agilidad y velocidad vertiginosa, espoleados por la energía del joven Lan, y cuando estuvieron a una distancia ínfima de sus objetivos... simplemente explotaron.

Las sangrientas pupilas de los diez pétalos brillaron malignamente y estallaron convirtiéndose en polvo finísimo que envolvió en una nube al grupo de bestias aladas. La efectividad fue notable, el veneno concentrado de los pétalos se dispersó en el aire y rápidamente ingresaron en su sistema, sus mortales toxinas trabajando a una velocidad aterradora. Sus cuerpos convulsionaron en el aire, sangre brotando de todos sus orificios y así, uno a uno, cayeron pesadamente sin vida.

Una verdadera y sutil masacre.

Aquella parecía una maniobra simple, pero consumió mucha energía espiritual. Su cuerpo se balanceó antes de ser atrapado por Jin Ling.

— Listo... sin perseguidores. —dijo con debilidad y una sonrisa suave de la que colgó un fino hilo de sangre, volvió a marearse pero con una profunda inhalación se recuperó lo suficiente para tomar la espada listo para subirse y despegar.—Vamos, no perdamos tiempo —exhortó con ansiedad al ver que Jin Ling parecía algo aturdido y perplejo.

Pero, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Sus expectativas fueron superadas con creces una vez más. De algún extraño modo la presencia de Lan JingYi se volvió más sobresaliente, más destacado. Como si brillara.

Como una estrella lejana... ¿estrella?... ¿brillo?

Sí. Jin Ling se dio cuenta que apenas se podía ver el brillo de la espada rescatada por el chico en la distancia, porque el bastardo de Lan JingYi de un solo salto se subió a ella y con una velocidad asombrosa partió sin siquiera mirar una sola vez atrás.

¿Qué tipo de Lan era este?... sin dudas era uno dañado.

No tardó mucho tiempo en alcanzarlo e iba a reprenderlo con dureza pero de reojo vio su tez cenicienta, las manos apretadas en un fuerte puño y la sangre que brotaba sin descanso por su nariz. Parecía internamente dañado pero aún así estaba determinado a seguir, a alejarse.

Además del complejo encantamiento de Los ojos rojos, el golpe asesino al primer Murciélago Bicéfalo y el posterior ataque al grupo, y por sobre todo el acelerado viaje había drenado gran parte de su energía y ya no podía continuar. La visión de Lan JingYi repentinamente se volvió negra y se sintió caer profundo.

El mundo de Jin Ling se detuvo un aterrador momento mientras veía el cuerpo inerte del chico precipitarse raudamente hacia el suelo.


	14. Una historia de fantasmas

Un bajo quejido perforó el silencio. El muchacho de túnicas blancas se movió ligeramente con visible incomodidad. El duro suelo no parecía adecuarse a sus estándares de descanso, pero estaba tan mental y físicamente drenado que aún así no abrió sus ojos, y solo buscó una posición más confortable. Su ceño se frunció profundo, sin encontrarse mejor. El agotamiento era claro en cada pequeño gesto, así cómo en el color de su drásticamente blanca tez que casi competía con sus prístinas ropas como la nieve.

No quería ser tan dura, se dijo el espectro de la niña que los espiaba desde un rincón, pero ya estaban saliéndose de los límites de su pueblo y necesitaba que la ayudaran. No podía dejarlos ir.

Aún así, se sintió sinceramente culpable de haber robado más energía de la necesaria. Solo la consolaba la fuerte conexión entre esos dos y la firme creencia de que el joven de ropas doradas no dejaría que nada le sucediera al otro chico. De otro modo no se atrevería a ser tan audaz. No fue una mala persona en vida, y todavía quería mantenerse así en la muerte. Aunque sabía que les había hecho daño, a pesar de que no lo quisiera.

El chico volvió a moverse y esta vez descubrió una inesperada comodidad, a causa de algo similar a una mullida y cálida almohada, a la cual se aferró fuerte con sus pequeñas y blancas manos, mientras apoyaba en ella su cabeza adolorida.

Profundamente dormido fue incapaz de ver aquello que le daba una sensación plena de seguridad y confort, pero la niña soltó una risita inaudible al ver el rostro del chico de dorado que se quedó involuntariamente rígido en su lugar con una expresión indescifrable, mientras observaba como el chico se acomodaba como un adorable cachorrito sobre su muslo.

Había algo de pánico y resistencia en su torpe reacción, pero la niña podía descubrir incluso su interior, por lo que vio también cómo una cálida sensación se extendió instantáneamente por todo su cuerpo, sofocándolo sin piedad. El chico no podía ocultar nada de ella. Podía incluso comprender mucho más que él porque, sin dudas, era un sentimiento que intentaba negárselo a sí mismo.

Aunque finalmente no le quitó el soporte a su compañero. De mala gana dejó que descansara en sus piernas a gusto de su corazón. Después de todo habían enfrentado severas crisis juntos, habían pasado por la vida y la muerte, así que irremediablemente se habían acercado bastante, aún si eso lo inquietara muy profundo en su interior.

Doce horas. Ese era el tiempo estimado que había dormido Lan JingYi en esa posición.

Cuando finalmente volvió en sí, se sintió algo aturdido. Su cabeza palpitaba furiosamente, mientras que a su mente confusa llegaron destellos inconexos de recuerdos.

Su cautiverio, las bestias en el camino, el regreso de su captor y la rápida huida.

Sabía que había hecho demasiadas cosas y que con eso mismo había sobregirado su energía, pero no creyó que fuera para tanto. Sentía que todavía tenía fuerzas suficientes para alejarse más. Pero, repentinamente y mientras montaba la brillante espada de su Clan, sintió verdadero terror al notar como su vigor comenzaba a desvanecerse gota a gota sin poderlo contener o evitar. Apretó sus dientes en una negativa a rendirse. En ese momento pensó que, con algo de fuerza de voluntad, podría poner más distancia entre ellos y aquel lugar, pero subestimó su propia capacidad. Antes de notarlo se sintió perderse en la inconsciencia.

Recordó. Estaba en el aire y había caído. Esa fue una distancia considerable, ¿cómo es que estaba vivo entonces?

Las pestañas de JingYi se agitaron con suavidad, mientras lentamente se despertaba. Abrió ociosamente los ojos, con la mente aún nublada por el sueño y por aquellos acontecimientos que se sucedieron uno tras otro. Pero cuando trató de levantarse, descubrió que, si bien estaba recostado sobre el suelo duro, su cabeza permanecía cómodamente recargada sobre la pierna de la joven ama Jin.

Fue suficiente para despertarlo en el acto.

De inmediato se irguió, con la espalda recta y digna, puso tanta distancia entre los dos como pudo.

El chico lo miró largamente, con sus ojos convertidos en dos furiosas saetas pero no dijo absolutamente nada acerca de ello, y Lan JingYi no iba a tentar a su suerte, por lo tanto tampoco lo mencionó.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó con la voz todavía pastosa y algo grave por el sueño— ¿Qué pasó?¿Cómo llegamos? ¿Cuánto dormí?...

Todas las preguntas que pasaron por su cabeza casi sin querer, las formuló de un solo tirón y sin detenerse a pensar.

Sus ojos vagaron por el desconocido lugar, sin conseguir algún indicio que le dijera a dónde se encontraban.

— Escuché que estamos en CaiDie —respondió Jin Ling sin aportar nada más como explicación.

Lan JingYi no lo vio, pero su expresión se volvió complicada y apretó sus labios en una dura línea. Inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Se rehusaba a decirle que casi muere del susto al verlo precipitarse hacia abajo sin la más mínima advertencia. Desmayarse a mitad de un viaje en espada, ¿acaso JingYi sabía qué tan problemático y peligroso era eso?... Jin Ling lo descubrió de la manera más dura. Por su culpa casi se le escapa el corazón por la boca, y todavía no lograba recuperarse.

Afortunadamente, logró alcanzarlo en el aire. A duras penas y con un esfuerzo realmente descomunal.

Con mucha dificultad aterrizó en aquel diminuto pueblo de montaña. Cansado y agobiado exigió ayuda a viva voz. Aunque no había mucho que aquella gente pudiera hacer por él.

Sin posadas debido a la nula actividad en el lugar, y sin otro sitio donde quedarse, los pueblerinos amablemente -o quizás no tanto- terminaron por dirigirlo hacia lo que alguna vez fue la mansión del único médico y cultivador del pueblo, y su familia.

Sin explicarle tampoco que estos mismos habían muerto hace bastante y en extrañas circunstancias .

Jin Ling se sorprendió gratamente cuando lo llevaron a aquel hermoso lugar con un patio interno amplio, lleno de plantas en pleno florecimiento y franqueado por seis robustos árboles de melocotón como guardianes. Esa enorme residencia en buen estado, ampulosa y de buen gusto, ahora deshabitada, se adaptaba a sus estándares de trato hacia un Líder de Clan. Pero pronto comprendió su error. Aunque el lugar conservaba perfectamente su exterior, dentro poseía una profunda sensación de decadencia, desuso y abandono. Cada jodido centímetro poseía un aura terriblemente solitaria y ominosa. Desprovista de cualquier tipo de moviliario, y perpetuamente fría, casi podía asimilar la intangente sensación de que el lugar los rechazaba, como si no fueran dignos de estar allí, o como si la residencia solo esperara aún el regreso de sus antiguos dueños.

Un estremecimiento colectivo recorrió las espinas de aquellas personas cuando lo mencionó, pero soltaron risitas nerviosas sin atreverse a decir cualquier cosa.

Aunque Jin Ling comenzaba a desconfiar, no tenía espacio para maniobrar. Llevaba el cuerpo inerte del idiota de JingYi en su espalda, y el bastardo era jodidamente pesado. Al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de sentir una absurda ansiedad por su condición. Una sensación de preocupación que no podía controlar le oprimió en todo momento el corazón. Temía que algo realmente malo le hubiera pasado.

Sin embargo, luego de que los aldeanos se hubieran ido descubrió que Lan JingYi no corría ningún tipo de peligro, solo estaba demasiado exhausto por lo que simplemente se había dormido.

Con sus emociones ya controladas, y sus ganas de golpearlo suprimidas fuertemente, lo había dejado unos instantes con el fin de buscar algo de comer para sofocar el inquietante rugir de su estómago. Así, y sin querer, escuchó la conversación del jefe del pueblo.

Al parecer, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían la visita de personajes tan notables en la zona, y poco les importó que fueran sólo unos adolescentes. A sus ojos, solo eran cultivadores, por lo que podrían librarlos de los fantasmas que se aferraban a la mansión de una vez por todas y sin tener que pagar el precio astronómico que pedían las sectas vecinas por ello.

Hizo caso omiso a sus palabras en ese momento, pero ahora que observaba atentamente a JingYi, con sus ojos hinchados de sueño y su rostro rojo de vergüenza por haber dormido tanto tiempo sobre sus piernas, se sintió algo aproblemado. Sabiendo el absurdo temor del chico por los fantasmas... ¿cómo podría explicarle lo que oyó?

Antes de siquiera poder abrir su boca, una densa niebla comenzó a formarse lentamente en el jardín oscurecido por el atardecer. Pronto nada fue visible en el exterior y esta neblina incluso intentaba deslizarse hacia el interior. Miró tentativamente hacia afuera y los seis melocotoneros en flor se sintieron intimidantes en su escrutinio, como verdaderos guardianes de la residencia.

Sintió pesado el corazón, como si una profunda tristeza lo envolviera. Pero se sacudió la sensación rápidamente.

Un aullido amenazante hizo que ambos temblaran en sus lugares. Simultáneamente se pusieron en alerta, con sendas espadas desenvainadas al mismo tiempo.

Jin Ling casi sonrió, si en realidad fuera un espíritu lo más sensato sería sacar un talismán de exorcismo. Y así lo hizo. Sin embargo, fue un movimiento que realizó totalmente a escondidas. Sabía que si tuviera que tratar con un Lan JingYi en un estado de pánico o histeria, no podría garantizar su seguridad. Él mismo se ocuparía de golpearlo hasta desmayarlo, mientras trataba con el espíritu en solitario.

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por una pequeña y dulce voz que reverberó dentro del salón en el que estaban:

«No se asusten...»

Joder... ¡sí había fantasmas en el lugar después de todo!


	15. La niña de la cinta

"AHHHHHH..."

Lan JingYi soltó un alarido estridente y nada masculino, mientras que con un salto involuntario se escondió tras Jin Ling.

— ¿Q-qué fue eso? —indagó con un agudo y finísimo hilo de voz, encogido tras el chico y aferrado fuertemente a su manga. Por mucho que Jin Ling tiró de ella, no hubo ni la más mínima respuesta. JingYi no iba a soltarlo por ningún medio.

Indefenso, soltó un suspiro exasperado y sin bajar guardia, ni a su espada, buscó la fuente de esa voz cristalina y aniñada que espantó de esa jodida forma al idiota.

— Muéstrate —ordenó con firmeza y su voz reverberó severa en la habitación vacía.

JingYi apretó más fuerte la tela entre sus dedos.

En la entrada del salón se materializó una niña de no más de dieciséis o diecisiete años, con su figura alta y delgada y su largo vestido blanco vaporoso, bordado en oro con delicadas flores de durazno, parecía ondear con la brisa veraniega, pero extrañamente en ese momento no había una sola ráfaga de viento que pudiera levantar siquiera el polvo asentado en el suelo. En la quietud, ni la más pequeña brisa movía ligeramente las ruinosas cortinas de seda. Aún así, cientos de pequeños pétalos desde los árboles fuera, se colaron en el interior por la ventana entreabierta, y flotaron a su alrededor como un halo inmortal. Como pequeñas mariposas excitadas que volaron felices a su encuentro.

Aquella imagen, que perduró apenas unos instantes ante sus ojos, quedó muy lejos de ser aterradora. Parecía surreal, como sacada de un bonito sueño. Sin embargo, Lan JingYi soltó un jadeo ahogado y se aferró con más fuerza, ahora al brazo de Jin Ling, apretando más duro.

Este, impotente, no podía sino rodar sus ojos por la infantil reacción del chico.

El espíritu de la niña los miró con calma, con los claros ojos abiertos, algo vacilantes. Su hermoso rostro traslúcido, pálido y suave conservaba perpetuamente su pausada transformación de niña a mujer. Su expresión era tranquila, amable y ligeramente culpable a la vez. Cabía explicar que, en su ingenuidad, no esperó conseguir una respuesta semejante del joven de ropas blancas, de ese cultivador tan prominente que la sorprendió gratamente una y otra vez en la caverna.

Desde un principio no tenía la intención de asustarlos. Solo quería agradecerles, porque, de no haber sido por ellos, quizás jamás habría podido regresar a aquella que fue una vez su casa.

Su ser entero contenía hacia ambos una gratitud muy grande y al mismo tiempo, un profundo sentimiento de pesar.

Su corazón se sentía pesado al pensar que les había hecho daño, aún sin proponérselo, y eso era debido a que ella era parte primordial en aquella flexible herramienta espiritual en manos de la persona que los mantuvo en cautiverio. Esa cinta para el cabello que devoraba su energía espiritual mientras los tenía firmemente esposados.

No siempre fue así, pero su esencia dentro de la cinta había sido ferozmente corrompida. Erosionada por la oscuridad de su amo, fue impregnada de su maligna aura y forzada a cometer todo tipo cosas indignantes, muchas de las cuales se arrepentía.

Afortunadamente fue liberada.

Aunque todavía no entendía muy bien como sucedió.

Sólo sintió que la estrecha conexión que había entre los dos jóvenes dejó una impresión muy fuerte en la pequeña huella de humanidad que quedaba grabada en la cinta que los retenía. Fue como si fuera golpeada por un haz de luz en aquella perpetua oscuridad. Fue como si después de mucho tiempo despertara. Sin embargo, recobrar su lucidez fue complicado. Aquel fue un proceso difícil y agotador. Su consciencia parecía volver de manera sutil, pero intermitente. Se reforzaba en los momentos en los que el vínculo se estremecía por las fuertes emociones entre ellos, cuando sus corazones saltaban de forma inconsciente por el otro.

Ella podía percibir cada pequeño cambio, mientras permanecían atados juntos, cada mínima fluctuación de ánimo y de emociones. Había mucho más entre los dos de lo que cualquiera de ellos se atreviera a admitir, pero eso era algo que definitivamente no iba a comentarles. No los iba a exponer. Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizás debería entregarles algunas sutiles pistas, porque ninguno parecía ser consciente de la profundidad de sus emociones.

Finalmente desistió de entrometerse en los asuntos mundanos y observó, con visible tristeza y sincero anhelo en su mirada, a lo que alguna vez fue su antiguo hogar. Cada centímetro de la residencia estaba profundamente registrada en su memoria y algo en su interior se estremeció al encontrarla exactamente idéntica a sus recuerdos. Sólo el imponente vacío y el deterioro lo sintió demasiado chocante. El tiempo había transcurrido ciegamente e implacable.

Si hubiera podido llorar, estaba segura de que sus ojos se habrían desbordado de lágrimas amargas. Nunca había mostrado su lado vulnerable, pero su alma devastada había pasado por mucho.

Ahora mismo sentía un dolor tan grande y abrumador que podían compararse sin dudas a la magnitud de sus viejos errores.

— Lo siento... —dijo con delicadeza— no quise asustarlos...

Ajá, pensó Jin Ling, ¿y el espeluznante aullido sólo fue una muy sutil y suave alerta?

Ignoró las palabras de la 'noble y respetuosa' fantasma y comenzó a considerar como tratar con los asuntos pendientes que ésta pudiera tener. En su mente aquel era un inconveniente menor, y quería manejarlo con rapidez. Todavía quería descansar un poco antes de retomar su viaje. Sentía la necesidad alejarse lo más posible de aquel sitio. Su cabello se le erizaba al pensar que permanecían aún en una zona cercana a la caverna. Agobiado no podía quitarse la sensación en la piel de que en cualquier momento podría aparecer el tipo extraño, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de entrada o paseándose de forma arrogante entre los árboles de melocotón.

Se estremeció con sólo pensarlo.

Como una mala premonición, la niebla se expandió súbitamente entrando a raudales hacia el interior de la habitación en la que estaban. La temperatura descendió bruscamente, enfriando la atmósfera, a la vez que la oscuridad de forma lenta comenzaba a reinar, pero por más que tuvieran sus sentidos en una alerta máxima, no había una intención asesina real en en el ambiente. No había rencor. No había el hedor de la sangre derramada. No había emociones pesadas. No había nada.

Jin Ling extrañado, frunció el ceño con desconcierto y creciente desconfianza... ¿cómo es que no podía ver siquiera la más leve impresión de rencor en la muchacha?

¿Será que no era ella la causante del cambio radical dentro de aquel lugar?

No fue una suposición hecha al azar. Jin Ling vio su expresión. Vio como sus ojos se movían en pasmada confusión, un segundo antes de abrirse con absoluta sorpresa y terror. Algo le dijo que no estaba bromeando. Rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que si algo asustaba de esa manera a un fantasma... ¿qué tan jodidos estaban?

— ¡Atrás! —gritó

Jin Ling no perdió un segundo y se giró con rapidez, trayendo consigo a JingYi para protegerlo tras su espalda. Lo que vio allí lo dejó estupefacto.

Ahora sí, estaban condenados. Bien condenados.


	16. Ilusiones destrozadas

En el exterior la niebla era espesa, tan densa y pesada que no podrían ver sus propias manos a menos que estuvieran justo frente a sus ojos, sin embargo, en el interior de la mansión aún era bastante ligera. Por lo que al girarse, Jin Ling pudo ver con bastante claridad e incluso pudo sentir como su alma se desplomaba pesadamente a sus pies, a causa de lo que sus ojos encontraron.

Una ráfaga de aire gélido arremetió contra ellos, junto a un hedor agrio y desagradable, como a putrefacción. El rostro de Jin Ling vaciló, y observó dentro de la neblina a sus espaldas, donde decenas de ojos resplandecían atentos, mirándolo de vuelta. Eran de un color rojo brillante y casi en el mismo instante en el que los vio, el sonido de alas pudo escucharse. Numerosos cuervos aparecieron en las vigas del techo y en cada rincón del que pudieran aferrarse, cada uno de ellos del tamaño de un niño, y todos, al ser descubiertos, se dirigieron ferozmente volando en su dirección.

Cuervos de la calamidad.

No era un experto en bestias pero sabía que aquellas aves eran del tipo solitarias y no podían, por ningún medio, mantenerse en bandadas. Como jodidos presagiadores de desgracias ya era catastrófico encontrarse con uno, y dos eran de casi una rareza aterradora. Al ver tantos en un mismo lugar no era nada anormal que cayeran en la desesperación absoluta.

Los gigantes y oscuros cuervos se precipitaron hacia el par y sin siquiera dejarlos recuperar el aliento atacaron de forma hostil, con feroces picotazos y sus largas y afiladas garras que querían ansiosamente desgarrar sus carnes.

Las expresiones de ambos chicos se volvieron inmediatamente sombrías, pero sin ningún tipo de vacilación sus espadas se balancearon en el aire atravesando aves con cada hábil y certero golpe, haciendo que la neblina rápidamente se volviera roja debido a la sangre derramada.

En el caótico revuelo de sangre y plumas, de chillidos, graznidos y el sonido de carne siendo triturada, Jin Ling, le robó una mirada a JingYi y se quedó violentamente conmocionado. La ferocidad, agilidad y la irónica elegancia con la que atacaba, además de esa sed de sangre de aquella arma que parecía de un vicioso y vesánico cristal del mal en sus manos, lo abrumó. Su determinación para exterminar a aquellas bestias aladas era destacable en su ceño profundamente fruncido, y Jin Ling se estremeció. No podía creer que sólo hace unos instantes el mismo chico estuviera temblando de miedo tras su espalda por culpa de una bonita e inofensiva espíritu femenina.

Él mismo, con un movimiento agresivo atravesó dos cuervos que soltaron miserables chillidos antes de desplomarse a su muerte y volvió a echarle un furtivo vistazo al chico. Era incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Tenía la sensación de que la espada de cristal se adecuaba perfectamente al Lan, casi parecía una mortal extensión de su cuerpo y la forma implacable con la que embestía lo dejó estupefacto. Sentía que era como un feroz tigre al que le habían crecido alas.

Sacudió su cabeza sin encontrar consuelo al pensar que estaba viendo a quien sería la próxima generación que traería grandes glorias y dolores de cabeza al Clan Gusu-Lan. Su resolución por no querer ser superado por el chico se arraigó aún más profundamente en su ser, pero no podía dejar de admirarse por el salto cualitativo en su cultivo. No parecía el mismo Lan JingYi que había conocido en el pasado.

Resopló abatido al descubrir que seguía encontrando increíbles facetas del chico que no había notado antes, y se disgustó consigo mismo... ¿por qué demonios estaba siendo tan consciente de él?

No más de diez respiraciones les tomó para despejar el lugar, en el sitio sólo quedaron una veintena de cuervos oscuros como la tinta esparcidos por los suelos, convertidos en manojos de carne sanguinolenta y negras plumas que, ante sus sorprendidos ojos, brillaron malignamente para luego desaparecer consumidas por llamas negras, sin dejar siquiera sus cenizas. Como si todo hubiera sido parte de una ilusión, no quedó ni el más mínimo rastro de los Cuervos de la calamidad.

Se miraron confusos, sin comprender que había sucedido.

— Una unión entre los Cuervos de la calamidad y los Cuervos quiméricos del Sur... —susurró una pequeña voz.

JingYi brincó en su lugar y se escondió rápidamente detrás de Jin Ling una vez más. Su aura noble y despiadada, vuelta trizas en un suspiro.

Quién había hablado no era otra que la niña fantasma que, a pesar que hablarles a ellos, no los estaba mirando directamente, sino que sus ojos claros permanecían clavados en el sitio en el que acababan de desaparecer los pájaros destrozados, con una expresión difícil de descifrar en la mirada. Jin Ling se detuvo a pensar un instante y reconoció que quien los había alertado antes también había sido ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?.. —preguntó lentamente— ¿Ninguno era real?

La niña levantó la vista y observó por la ventana donde pudo ver una sombra negra perderse en la noche. Definitivamente había uno real, pero estaba a punto de escapar. Desde su posición adoptó una postura extraña. Un brazo permaneció estirado apuntando directamente al enorme ave y el otro se flexionó hacia atrás como si estuviera tensando, de forma imaginaria, la cuerda de un arco. Ni bien esa idea pasó por la cabeza de Jin Ling, vio la casi incorpórea forma de un arco dorado y la materialización de una flecha de luz, que con un poderoso silbido salió despedido de los dedos de la chica para impactar violentamente contra la masa oscura del cuervo que explotó en el aire.

Los contornos de la niña parpadearon ligeramente luego de aquella deslumbrante demostración de fuerza, como si fuera a desaparecer, casi como una titilante vela a punto de apagarse, pero pronto regresó a su estado original. Aunque su figura podía verse bastante más tenue, algo opaca y sin brillo. Definitivamente debilitada.

— Sólo uno era real, los demás sólo se trataron de copias. Ilusiones corpóreas que son el sello distintivo de los Cuervos quiméricos —explicó la niña de forma pensativa y acomplejada. Jin Ling no había visto jamás a un fantasma tan reflexivo y extraño.

— ¿Sabes de dónde vino?

Ella lo miró largamente antes de asentir.

— No creí que estuviera vigilando aún este lugar —dijo en voz alta, aunque en realidad parecía pensar para sí misma.

— ¿Eres cultivadora? —indagó Jin Ling.

Ella se sonrojó, sin negar ni asentir, sólo quedándose en silencio como si no supiera como contestar a esa pregunta.

JingYi, que estaba prestando atención a cada palabra, pareció notar algo extraño en la niña. Con la cabeza apenas sobresaliendo desde detrás de Jin Ling, se quedó absorto observando el listón de su cabello que se balanceaba dócilmente con la brisa. Pensando con fuerza que creía haberlo visto en algún otro lugar... ¿pero dónde?

Oh... jadeó sorprendido al reconocerla finalmente.

Su mano se precipitó hacia sus mangas para registrarlas en búsqueda del oscuro lazo que se había transformado en cinta para el cabello luego de ser sellado, y casi saltó en su sitio al descubrir que no hacía falta buscarla porque la condenada cinta estaba fuera de su lugar y ahora mismo permanecía aferrada fuertemente a su muñeca.

Un nuevo grito agudo hizo eco en el salón, seguido de una cómica sacudida de brazos de Lan JingYi, tan agresiva que estuvo a punto de dislocarse un hombro.

Jin Ling maldijo entredientes sin poderlo evitar.

— ¿Qué-demonios-pasa-ahora..? —escupió palabra por palabra, mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón que palpitaba ferozmente en su pecho, sorprendido y enojado. El grito lo había dejado casi sordo y evadió el sorpresivo aleteo del chico por poco.

Incapaz de hablar en lo absoluto, Lan JingYi levantó el brazo y le señaló la cinta de seda blanca enroscada como serpiente en su muñeca. Jin Ling entendió y sus ojos volvieron a posarse en la chica que se veía avergonzada y muy culpable.

— Puedo explicarlo —dijo rápidamente.

Jin Ling elevó una ceja de forma interrogativa.

Si la fantasma hubiera podido suspirar, lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, repentinamente una idea surgió. Había tomado suficiente energía espiritual del joven de blanco, se dijo, quizás sería más fácil mostrarles...

¿Con alguna versión similar a empatía?

No... en algo en lo que alguna vez fue más talentosa... la creación de una ilusión y la materialización de recuerdos.


	17. Lágrima de flor de durazno

La chica hizo un rápido sello con las manos y la niebla alrededor de ellos onduló de forma extraña, como si siguiera sus ordenes.

— No se asusten —volvió a decir, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa divertida pugnaba por escaparse de sus labios al ver al chico de blanco, con el rostro ceniciento y sin una pizca de color, abrazar al otro chico como si su vida dependiera de ello—. Les mostraré...

Su susurro sonó lejano y distante en los oídos de ambos cultivadores y la niebla giró velozmente rodeándolos, envolviéndolos hasta que nada fue visible. Jin Ling tenía todos los sentidos en alerta, pero sólo podía sentir los brazos de JingYi fuertemente sujetos a su cintura como si temiera separarse un sólo centímetro. Aquella inquietante proximidad y el contacto tan íntimo lo sintió sumamente incómodo, pero descubrió que no había forma de hacer que el chico lo soltara.

Se resignó. Reunió, a duras penas, toda su energía y concentración en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Pronto la niebla comenzó a reducir su velocidad hasta que se detuvo por completo para luego desvanecerse lentamente. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Ya no estaban en la vieja mansión.

El bosque sobre el que se asentaron estaba a oscuras y aunque la luna estaba en lo alto aún, resultaba terriblemente sombría. Vagas siluetas parecían esconderse tras la neblina nocturna, pero no se atrevían a mostrarse. Seguramente eran pequeñas bestias asustadas por las fuerzas que habían invadido aquel bosque.

Ambos chicos fueron capaces de escuchar una serie de pasos presurosos acercarse antes de que sus ojos pudieran dar con aquellas personas que aparentemente estaban siendo perseguidas.

Se trataban de tres damas, que se ocultaron rápidamente tras un espeso arbusto. Habían ampliado la brecha enormemente con sus perseguidores, pero no estaban dispuestas a confiarse.

Jin Ling y JingYi se sorprendieron cuando la luz de la luna iluminó el rostro de las tres jóvenes, y descubrieron que eran realmente hermosas. Aún en aquella opresiva oscuridad, cada detalle reveló un exquisito y delicado rostro juvenil y de una belleza inigualable. Sus grandes capas no podían ocultar sus femeninas figuras, al mismo tiempo, el temor en sus miradas era tan palpable que resultaba estremecedor. Aunque había una inquebrantable determinación en sus pupilas. Una firmeza que era difícil de encontrar en las personas.

Compartieron una mirada de comprensión mutua, silenciosa y profunda. Una que estaba más allá de las palabras, y la joven del medio, que era varios centímetros más baja que las otras dos, aparentemente la líder, sacó de sus amplias mangas un objeto extraño. Era como un adorno para el cabello, como una horquilla hermosamente elaborada, pero las fluctuaciones de poder en aquel accesorio era de una superioridad casi celestial.

Con sus pequeñas manos y un ligero crujido separó aquella pieza en tres partes.

A la muchacha a su derecha que era la más resuelta y firme le entregó una joya. Un cristal que cabría perfectamente en la yema de uno de sus dedos y que tenía forma de una lágrima, en sus manos brilló intensamente con una fría luz azulada, antes de atenuarse y esconder del todo su fulgor.

A la joven de su izquierda, hermosa como nadie y pura cual blanca flor de loto, que lloraba de forma silenciosa, le entregó una daga alargada como una gruesa y plana aguja y tan afilada que parecía poder cortar incluso el viento y el agua. Barrió una de sus lágrimas con una ternura inconmensurable y una sonrisa serena que compartía su desconsuelo, ella también sentía como su propio corazón se rompía junto con cada trozo del objeto. Aunque sacudió sus pensamientos. Ella misma apretó la última pieza en la palma de su mano. Una pequeña flor de durazno en el cual en su centro pulsaba un poder indescriptible. Un poder primigenio e inigualable, que ella debía proteger incluso con su vida.

Lan JingYi y Jin Ling, observaron todo el proceso con los ojos bien abiertos, impactados y desconcertados con lo que estaban viendo. Conscientes también de que todo aquello solo era una ilusión bien elaborada a partir de antiguos recuerdos.

«Estas son las memorias de mi madre», dijo la pequeña voz que sonó desde todos los rincones de la ilusión. Confirmando sus sospechas.

Pronto reconocieron cual de todas era ella.

Las mujeres se separaron. Sin más llanto, sin despedidas. Como si supieran que aquel era un destino inevitable. Allí mismo tomaron rutas diferentes, dejando a la más pequeña a su suerte. El séquito que iba tras ellas, luego de descubrirlas y entender su movimiento, también se separó.

Ya no volvieron a verse.

La menor de las mujeres, hizo todo lo que estuvo en su alcance para escapar, pero no pudo evitar del todo a sus perseguidores. La lucha consecuentemente estalló. Sin lugar a dudas era una cultivadora prominente. Su dominio por las técnicas de alto nivel los dejó atónitos, sin aliento. Sin embargo, la diferencia cuantitativa era una presión demasiado grande para soportar. Fue herida, pero antes incluso de que el grupo pudieran poner un dedo sobre ella y la pieza que poseía, la joven utilizó su último recurso, un talismán de teletransportación.

Así, su cuerpo lesionado y sin fuerzas cayó pesadamente en la ribera que corría tras CaiDie. Aquel fue el lugar aleatorio al que había sido trasladada. Afortunadamente, fue descubierta por el único boticario y médico del pueblo, mientras éste buscaba plantas medicinales esa misma mañana. Fue salvada por él. Cuando abrió sus ojos, todo lo que vio fueron dos ojos amables como cristales claros y brillantes que rápidamente le robaron el corazón.

Por mucho tiempo fingió amnesia, mientras era tratada con cuidado y dedicación por aquel joven, pero con el pasar de los días se dio cuenta que cuanto más tiempo pasaba allí más difícil le resultaba mentir. Había caído profundamente en el amor por aquella amable y desinteresada persona, y para su sorpresa fue retribuida de la misma forma.

Los chicos pudieron ver pasajes de la vida de la mujer en CaiDie y comprendieron varias cosas. Su felicidad y fortuna, su inseguridad y el peso de su pasado que no la dejaban respirar. Finalmente debió confesarlo todo, una noche de luna llena donde bajo la mirada del hombre que amaba, ya no pudo contener todo en su interior.

Era la única hija del patriarca Tao, Líder de una Secta remota y pacífica, alejada de toda relación con las Sectas de cultivo oficiales. Aquel era un lugar tranquilo que se preocupaba por mantener sus creencias y un legado intacto. Su poder colectivo no era muy grande, pero cada cierta cantidad de años la suerte favorecía a alguno de sus miembros, dotándolos de la iluminación y un poder que desafiaba la tierra y los mares. Sin embargo, este poder sólo era utilizado para la contribución del pequeño Clan que no tenía deseo alguno de desarrollarse fuera de sus límites.

Pero no todos pensaban del mismo modo.

Una facción disidente del Clan quería acabar con aquella paz autoimpuesta y luchar por un lugar entre las grandes Sectas, que según ellos le correspondían.

Se sublevaron. Intentaron sacar al Clan de su exilio forzosamente y estalló una sangrienta guerra interna. Como la joven le explicó al médico, no eran muchos quienes poseían las aptitudes del cultivo y era una porción más pequeña las que poseían este poder heredado. Ella era parte de este diminuto grupo que al final pudo someter a los traidores. A un costo bastante alto. Mucha sangre se derramó.

Para que no volviera a suceder algo como aquello, decidieron voluntariamente sellar el poder de los elegidos en herramientas que luego enviaron al Lago sin fin, donde ya no podrían recuperarse o utilizarse, creyendo que así la paz retornaría. Como todos los demás, ella selló su poder, pero antes de poder deshacerse definitivamente de él, una nueva batalla sobrevino.

Esta fue más cruel y despiadada, incluso esperaron que estuviera débil por la extracción de la energía, para hacerse con aquel poder que de otro modo jamás podrían conseguir. No tuvo más opciones. Decidió huir. Sus dos mejores amigas tomaron ese peligroso camino con ella, y se dividieron para conservar las esperanzas.

El último accesorio divino, era la horquilla lágrima de flor de durazno, que era aquel objeto que había partido en tres piezas. 

Su relato se quebró al llegar al final y el médico borró con tierna suavidad las lágrimas que caían. Las emociones fluyeron como olas en sus miradas compartidas, y aquel dúo comprendió que la joven no contuvo más nada, y él boticario no necesitó más. Vertió todo su cariño en un largo beso que sintieron algo incómodos de ver.

Luego de aquello una relativa paz se extendió en la pareja por varios años, hasta que un día de tormenta... 

*Hola!!

Estoy acá sólo para hacerles una aclaración y una pregunta.

No sé si alguien más leyó Loto Blanco, pero quería confesarles que el villano... es el mismo para las dos historias. Lo siento, lo siento. Su autora es demasiado vaga como para pensar en dos malos de película diferentes. Pero no se preocupen, tampoco hace falta que le echen un vistazo a la otra historia porque no afecta en nada. Hay algunas idas y vueltas pero se van a resolver en sus respectivas historias.

También quería hacerles una pregunta: ¿Les parece bien que siga con los capítulos cortos o preferirían que me tomara más tiempo para explayarme más? No digo que vayan a salir mejores, pero no sé, díganme ustedes ;_;


	18. Un poder inimaginable

Los contornos de la ilusión se estremecieron como si la feroz tormenta afectara también aquellos remanentes de recuerdos, pero en realidad no era así. Ese debilitamiento fugaz, aunque algo violento, fue causado involuntariamente por la pequeña fantasma.

Aquella proyección de imágenes siempre habían representado una parte importante de sus peores pesadillas. En su fragilidad, perdió por un instante la compostura, pero logró reponerse casi de inmediato y pudo evitar que se desbaratara. Quería que aquellas personas supieran cada detalle, que comprendieran cada punto para poder cortar definitivamente ese hilo que la mantenía sujeta al mundo mortal durante tanto tiempo, por eso mismo intentó mantener la ilusión a plena potencia.

La tormenta era terriblemente despiadada. El viento gélido rugía y aullaba brutalmente, arrancándole crujidos a los árboles a su paso. Incluso el sonido ensordecedor de los violentos truenos y relámpagos en la noche parecían hacer estremecer la tierra misma.

Dentro de aquella casona, una niña temblaba atemorizada. Intentaba activar un talismán de fuego para encender una vela, como su madre le había enseñado, pero debido a su rigidez y nerviosismo parecía imposible que lo lograra. Sin embargo, la determinación brilló por un momento, profundo en su mirada, y tras varios intentos fallidos más, pudo al final conseguirlo.

Satisfecha consigo misma logró que su corazón desbocado se calmara gradualmente. La oscuridad ya no era tan opresiva y pudo suspirar finalmente algo más aliviada.

La niña pequeña no tendría más de seis o siete años pero había una sencilla madurez y fuerte tenacidad en su mirada que la hacía parecer bastante mayor. Notaron enseguida los rasgos vívidos de la fantasma en ella, y comprendieron de inmediato que probablemente estos eran sus recuerdos.

Aunque la luz de la vela había iluminado tenuemente su habitación, todavía se sentía inquieta.

Había algo sombrío y aterrador en aquella tormenta repentina. Algo que hacía que la piel de la niña se estremeciera violentamente y el cabello tras su nuca se le erizara, espantándola en lo más profundo. Por eso mismo, fue de prisa en búsqueda de la protección y calidez de sus padres.

Olvidó la vela y con pies descalzos corrió todo el camino hasta el ala este, hacia el dormitorio matrimonial, y una diminuta sonrisa apareció de inmediato en su rostro al oír sus suaves voces dentro de la habitación de sus padres, indicándole que estaban aún despiertos. Sin contener su alegría, iba a entrar como el pequeño y revoltoso torbellino que sus padres decían que era, pero se detuvo por un instante sin saber exactamente porqué. Aguzó más el oído debido a que podía escuchar inequívocamente la ansiedad y seriedad en la voz de su madre, y una amargura difícil de ocultar. Quizás se sorprendió porque era bastante inesperado encontrar aquel matiz en la dulce voz de aquella mujer.

— Sé que las noticias de Bailu y XiaoMei son buenas —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Pero no puedo quitarme la sensación de inquietud que pesa en mi corazón. Es como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar. No debí arrastrarlas conmigo.

No era la primera vez que se culpaba por el destino de las mujeres que habían desertado a su lado y su marido intentó consolarla una vez más.

— No pienses en ello —dijo con una ternura serena y desmesurada, propias de un hombre profundamente enamorado—. Ambas chicas están en grandes Sectas y las piezas están bien ocultas. ¿Acaso crees que un par de rebeldes pueden infiltrarse exitosamente en Gusu o en Yunmeng?

Sabía eso, sin embargo, nadie podía quitarle de la cabeza a la mujer que las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas.

La pequeña no entendió las preocupaciones de su madre, y se precipitó a la habitación luego de que el feroz retumbar de un trueno impactara con toda su furia, tan cerca de la residencia que la aterrorizó sin piedad. Se subió a la cama y se metió bajo los cobertores, mientras se tapaba hasta la cabeza para después espiar con temor por una pequeña abertura, apenas podían verse sus ojos brillantes del susto bajo las mantas.

Sendas carcajadas rompieron la tensión de aquella conversación importante, al ver las precipitadas acciones de su pequeña niña, pero sus risas fueron violentamente destrozadas con una sola frase que reverberó de forma gélida en el sitio.

«Tao Hualei...»

Aquella helada y poderosa voz, llamando el nombre completo de la madre de la niña fantasma, impactó a la pequeña familia desde todas las direcciones con una aterradora presión, haciendo temblar incluso sus almas mismas. Sonó algo distante pero ampliada, incluso por encima de aquella calamitosa tempestad.

La mujer palideció de inmediato.

Reconoció esa voz. Era una voz con la que estaba profundamente familiarizada. Era una voz que alguna vez sonó amable y cálida en sus oídos. Una voz que alguna vez idealizó. Ahora era el sonido más aterrador que podría llegar a concebir.

Solo podía pensar que esa persona vino a arrebatarle todo lo que había conseguido lejos de casa. Al llegar a ese punto algo en ella se rebeló. No podía dejar que consiguiera lo que quería, y mucho menos dejaría que ponga una mano sobre su familia.

«Sal ahora»

La voz exhortó con una autoridad que parecía poder hacer temblar el cielo mismo.

Ella se incorporó con valentía, pero fue sujetada del brazo por su marido. La expresión del hombre era del más absoluto terror. La detuvo firmemente. Puede que sólo sea un boticario con una base de cultivo mediocre, pero no iba a dejar de ningún modo que se enfrentara en una batalla con los rebeldes de la secta a la que se vio forzada a abandonar, y de la cual, ella también lo sabía, quizás no saldría con vida.

Sin embargo, ella le dio un largo beso. Sin promesas de un regreso y sin una despedida. Tocó un punto de acupuntura y lo dejó sin fuerzas en la cama, mientras lágrimas silenciosas se escurrían por la ranura de sus ojos claros. Acarició también los cabellos de su pequeña muñequita, sonriendo al pensar que tenía un talento innato para el cultivo y esa determinación heredada, que le daría muchos dolores de cabeza cuando creciera, y su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente, pero su mirada se llenó de crudeza. Tal vez nunca llegue a verla madurar, pero se aseguraría de darle un futuro.

Sus dedos se movieron en un rápido conjuro y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, encerró a las dos personas más importantes de su vida en una poderosa ilusión, a la vez que reforzaba algunas barreras protectoras.

Solo después de realizar todo aquello dio un paso fuera de la mansión.

Su mirada se endureció con una intensidad incontenible.

Por un momento la ilusión de la fantasma les reflejó momentáneamente lo que la niña consiguió ver dentro de la fuerte ilusión creada por su madre para mantenerlos a salvo, sin embargo una feroz resistencia la hizo luchar contra ella, no se dejó someter y de alguna extraña forma logró soltarse.

Sus ojos escocían y en todo lo que podía pensar era que su madre estaba yendo hacia la voz mala, y no tenía medios para hacerla regresar.

Aún así corrió con todas las fuerzas de sus piernitas. La lluvia y sus propias lágrimas le impedían ver, pero aquello e incluso los feroces relámpagos rompiendo en la noche no lograron hacerla retroceder. Llegó exhausta, con el cuerpo frío, empapado y tembloroso hasta el lugar que se iluminaba y llenaba de estruendos con la batalla ya en marcha.

Todo su ser quedó entumecido, presa de la imagen más abrumadora que pudo ver.

Su madre brillaba con una luz celestial jamás vista, pero la intensión asesina que irradiaba la hacía temblar.

Tenía la mirada amable convertida en filosas dagas que parecían poder desgarrar a sus enemigos con simple un vistazo, y el brazalete preferido de la mujer, se había transformado en un despótico látigo dorado que azotaba con increíble ferocidad. Incluso peor que Zidian en su mejor momento. No sólo eso, el poder que irradiaba el colgante que se mecía en su cuello y que tenía la forma de flor de durazno, era tan tiránico y despiadado que ambos chicos se sorprendieron por lo real que podían sentirlo aún dentro de aquella fantasía.

La niña quería gritar por su madre, pero la voz no le salía.

La mujer en cambio rugió con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones y arremetió contra los tres hombres de mediana edad, vestidos completamente de negro y ocultos bajo una máscara que parecía hecha de humo negro.

— Al menos sienten vergüenza de mostrar su rostro —rió de forma amarga, casi despectiva, mientras su látigo siseaba furioso haciéndolos retroceder.

Era imposible ver las expresiones de aquellas personas, sin embargo, ella podía reconocerlos a la perfección, pero la voz líder no pudo contener una risotada estridente que sonó como uñas en una pizarra, casi como si encontrara divertido sus palabras.

Ella frunció su ceño mirándolo con extrema repulsión.

— Después de todo lo que el Clan Tao ha hecho por ustedes... ¿de esta forma les pagan? —no podía contener el desconsuelo y el sórdido dolor que agujereaba su corazón.

La lucha interna del Clan había revelado la cara más oscura de la secta y a los líderes más inesperados. Estas personas por ejemplo, habían sido en su momento su prometido y sus dos mejores amigos.

— No les debo nada —dijo él con suavidad y su voz sonó calma y contenida—. Todo lo he ganado con sobrado esfuerzo. Ahora sólo entrégame la pieza central del accesorio y podría considerar dejarte con vida —contempló como si estuviera haciéndole un favor—. Aunque no puedo garantizar la seguridad de tus protectoras... cuando descubra donde demonios se esconden.

El aire alrededor de aquel hombre comenzó a distorsionarse y crujir con un poder estremecedor, pero su aura magnánima e impresionante, que podría abrumar a cualquiera, no tuvo el efecto deseado en ella.

Siempre sería la pequeña princesa del Clan, sin embargo era más correcto decir que era el demonio secreto del mismo. Uno al que no deberían haber provocado.

Ligeramente una de sus comisuras se elevó en una sonrisa torcida. Nadie conocía la naturaleza de su expresión, pero el patriarca en persona estaría asustado a muerte si reconociera el brillo en la mirada de la chica.

El látigo se iluminó súbitamente con un fulgor dorado e incluso diminutos relámpagos áureos rodearon aquella herramienta espiritual, como si estuviera siendo infundida con una especie de energía divina. Como si sus poderes contuvieran algo sagrado.

Tres pares de ojos se estrecharon de temor bajo las máscaras.

Sin embargo, hizo estallar de forma luminosa el poder interno de su arma y con un poco más de fuerza, solo para encubrir un ataque sorpresa. Con un movimiento fluido de sus dedos y la energía poderosamente concentrada en un solo punto, una aguja dorada salió con temible velocidad hacia la frente de uno de los hombres y explotó dentro de su cabeza sin dejar más rastros que la sangre que se escurrió de todos los orificios de su cabeza. Su cerebro reventó como una estruendosa burbuja de jabón dentro de su cráneo.

Todo pasó tan rápidamente que no tuvieron siquiera un jodido instante para reaccionar. La mirada de la mujer permanecía calma. Su magnífico semblante no se conmovió, estaba rodeaba por un aura fría e imperturbable, pero por dentro la sacudió una oleada de alivio. El efecto sorpresa le había dado una ventaja considerable.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo estaría en un peligro mayor. Sus oponentes, ya no se contendrían.


	19. El emperador de las bestias

El verdadero enfrentamiento comenzó cuando el cuerpo del hombre de negro se derrumbó al suelo con un golpe sordo y un sonido estremecedor. Todo se había detenido a su alrededor por un aterrador segundo, como si no pudieran dar crédito a lo sucedido. Cuando al fin se dieron cuenta lo que había ocurrido entraron en un estado de frenesí, sin dudas aquel perturbador estruendo resonó en sus mentes como una esperada señal de largada.

Además, la implacable mirada de la mujer, desafiante y firme sobre ellos, enfureció violentamente a los dos hombres que quedaban en pie. Sus cuerpos temblaron de ira y con un temor residual, pero arremetieron en combate sin contener nada.

El sonido de la tormenta rápidamente quedó reducida bajo los efectos de las habilidades y técnicas que desataron aquellas tres personas en su violento encuentro.

El látigo dorado dejaba rastros de sangre y carne desgarrada cuando golpeaba, retirándose solo para volver a azotar con más crueldad. Sin embargo, bajo la enfurecida presión de los encapuchados ella también sufrió heridas de consideración. Luchaba con ferocidad, pero los números volvían a estar en su contra y para su desgracia, su antiguo prometido había conseguido un nivel de fuerza y poder que comenzaba a preocuparla.

Soltó un frío resoplido y, con un veloz gesto de conjuro, convirtió su herramienta espiritual en dos, como si en un instante fuera clonada, los sostuvo en ambas manos, y los blandió con una habilidad incomparable y con la misma implacable brutalidad. Sus movimientos ofensivos y directos lograron revertir la posición desventajosa en cuestión de segundos.

Pero sabía que solo era una ventaja momentánea, aquella técnica consumía demasiada energía.

Nerviosamente observó como sus contrincantes retrocedían un instante para recuperar el aliento, y no se sorprendió al ver que no tenían pensado retirarse, sino que aprovecharon el momento para sacar sus propias herramientas mágicas.

Su corazón se desplomó pesadamente.

Uno de ellos tenía un abanico ordinario, con fluctuaciones de poder que no superaban a los de su brazalete, pero lo que verdaderamente hizo sacudir su mente fue el artículo que, el hombre que creyó que la amaba, había deslizado de las profundidades de su bolsa qiankun: una fantasmagórica pagoda miniatura de nueve pisos, repleta de un siniestro humo negro.

Su cabeza se puso en blanco y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de ira.

Las implicaciones que conllevaba la posesión de la pagoda fantasma a la que aquel hombre se aferraba la dejaron estupefacta, en su conmoción perdió la noción y el control por un momento. Su látigo se fusionó nuevamente a causa de su inestabilidad.

— ¿Cómo demonios te atreves a apropiarte de una cosa tan vil? —rugió desenfrenada, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y tenían un rastro de locura y frenesí violento.

Aquel era un artículo tabú. Un objeto enterrado en las más abismales entrañas de la Secta y protegida bajo las más poderosas restricciones, debido a su naturaleza sacrílega. Contenía la esencia de cientos de vidas inocentes y, al parecer incluso un poco más, ya que vibraba ansiosa en sus manos como si hubiera sido alimentada recientemente.

Supo en ese instante que él debía morir. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera como hija del Clan Tao, no dejaría que ni siquiera el mínimo vestigio de alma de esa persona quedara en este mundo.

Su furia estalló en una salvaje ráfaga de poder que se vio desplegada en todo su esplendor, dándole a su piel un brillo cegador, casi divino. En sus ojos solo había un objetivo, el artefacto siniestro en manos de aquel tipo, aunque eso no quería decir que se hubiera olvidado en lo absoluto de la otra persona. Sin embargo, salió disparada hacia la pagoda con tanta ferocidad y rapidez que solo dejó una serie de imágenes residuales tras ella, pero de súbito y mientras el hombre se preparaba para resistir su ataque, se movió sorpresivamente hacia un lado y acometió, en cambio, contra la persona del abanico.

Todo esto tarda en explicarse, pero transcurrió solo en un instante. Sucedió demasiado rápido. Cuando ambos hombres descubrieron la finta, quien finalmente recibió el golpe de la mujer, simplemente pudo abrir sus ojos en aterrorizada incredulidad, mientras sentía como su pecho se hundía, sus huesos y costillas fueron forzados hacia adentro rompiéndolos en incontables fragmentos que se incrustaron en sus órganos violentamente y de su boca abierta solo salió un ahogado jadeo que quedó envuelto en una nube de sangre. Por el inesperado y despiadado impulso cayó increíblemente lejos, ya sin vida.

Sin detenerse a contemplar el destino del hombre del abanico y potenciando su cultivo a su límite, arremetió, ahora sí, hacia el último que quedaba en pie. El aire a su alrededor se distorsionó al posar su mirada enfurecida una vez más en aquel hombre que solo podía temblar de miedo y de un odio profundo que nublaba su juicio. Instintivamente atacó con todo el poder de su interior y del colgante, sin dejar ninguna reserva. Ella moriría, sin lugar a dudas, pero se lo llevaría con ella.

Con la velocidad que pudo manejar en esos momentos, el aire circundante pareció resquebrajarse a su paso como si no pudiera soportar la ferocidad del nuevo embiste que desató, impresionantemente más poderoso que el anterior.

Mientras ella utilizaba cada gramo de energía en su cuerpo para soltar su ataque, él, repentinamente cubierto por la bruma que se desprendía la pagoda fantasma sintió una sensación de crisis inminente. Todo su cuerpo le advertía que aquel golpe era letal y que no podría hacer nada para evadirlo. Sus pupilas se contrajeron de absoluto terror, pero apretó sus dientes con furia ciega y se preparó para el contraataque.

La imagen de la mujer transformada en una saeta luminosa de un intenso y sublime dorado, que arremetió contra la masa oscura en la que se había ocultado el hombre tratando de protegerse, dejó una fuerte impresión en Lan JingYi y Jin Ling. El vórtice oscuro, siniestro y sombrío casi parecía que podría devorar a la luminosa mujer como si fuera la boca abierta de una bestia a punto de tragarse una luciérnaga. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, y tras vislumbrar dos gruesas lágrimas escapar de los ojos de la chica, al tiempo que era consumida por la densa oscuridad del corrosivo humo negro, una poderosa explosión sacudió los cielos y la tierra. El concentrado haz de luz que provenía de la pequeña flor de durazno desgarró con un feroz estallido la turbia neblina hebra por hebra hasta que nada quedó de ella.

La tempestad siguió rugiendo sin contemplación, completamente ignorante del terrible enfrentamiento desplegado a sus pies.

Solo los dos jóvenes, como observadores distantes, quedaron absortos por los acontecimientos, dolorosamente conscientes que los recuerdos eran los de una pequeña niña ajena a todas las circunstancias de un Clan que nunca conoció.

Quedaron aún más sorprendidos al ver a la última voluntad de la mujer que voló en forma de fragmento de luz, lentamente se acercó a la niña y parpadeó frente a sus ojos como si estuviera pidiéndole perdón y diciéndole a la vez que todo había terminado, que estaría bien, y que ya nada podría dañarla. Con un ligero y cálido roce a las mejillas humedecidas en llanto de la pequeña, la diminuta luz se dividió en seis luces más pequeñas que se escondieron profundamente dentro de las cortezas de los seis melocotoneros en flor.

La ilusión se apagó brevemente. Dejando a los chicos asimilar por un momento la información.

El fragmento del accesorio tomado por la mujer aún permanecía en aquel jardín, dividido nuevamente, pulsando con una energía vital que funcionaba como protección. No se había destruido en la batalla.

La ilusión no acabó allí. Luego de aquello, una serie de imágenes se deslizó frente a ellos en una rápida sucesión.

La niña creció como una bella flor silvestre. Tenía un talento innato para el cultivo y, aún siendo autodidacta, progresaba a pasos agigantados. Creó y perfeccionó sus propias técnicas como aquel arco de luz y un escudo dorado que era tan resistente que pondría celoso a muchos cultivadores. Estaba, también, versada en el refinamiento de medicina y la confección de píldoras que tenían efectos extraños y diversos en quienes se atrevieran a consumirlas. Poseía un carácter firme y decidido, heredado sin lugar a dudas, y al parecer no retenía su mente recuerdos de la noche que había perdido a su madre.

Aunque sentía un miedo irracional a las tormentas, profundamente arraigado en sus huesos.

Una tarde y mientras estaba sumida en la preparación de ingredientes, su padre regresó de su rutinaria búsqueda de plantas medicinales con un muchacho tras sus espaldas. El chico estaba inconsciente y tenía en su cuerpo cientos de heridas, como si hubiera sido atacado por una feroz bestia, aunque los rastros luego sugerirían que no se trataba de solo una. Tenía en su cuerpo marcas de dientes, garras, quemaduras e incluso veneno.

Aquello los dejó conmocionados y desconcertados. ¿En qué peligroso lugar estuvo metido aquel muchacho?

Fue tratado de todas sus lesiones, una más desconcertante y terrible que la anterior. Padre e hija comenzaban a sentirse preocupados por acoger a aquel extraño chico con ellos, pero también era impensado para ambos negarle ayuda. Ya cuando estuviera en sus cinco sentidos hablarían con él. Afortunadamente su recuperación era lenta pero proseguía sin problemas. Después de un tiempo pudo conseguir quedar consciente lo suficiente para poder tener una pequeña charla, pero no dijo nada que pudiera explicar su condición, simplemente enumeró las bestias que lo habían atacado sin explicar la razón o cual fue la situación por la que acabó así.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo de recelo y desconfianza como los de una bestia salvaje, pero también mantenía la mirada baja y agradecida. No muchos se tomarían el trabajo de tratar a un desconocido en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, sabía eso y por ello mismo su corazón sentía una ferviente gratitud por aquellas personas.

Con el correr del tiempo las sospechas de ambos fueron aplacadas por las actitudes puras, francas y agradables del joven. Poco a poco recuperaba el color en el rostro y la movilidad en sus extremidades, aunque las cicatrices en el cuerpo perdurarían por mucho tiempo, y por las particularidades de algunas, muchas de ellas quizás no desaparecerían jamás. Aunque no le preocupaban demasiado, afortunadamente su rostro no había sido dañado, se reía de sí mismo, como si no importara nada más.

Lo que el chico no sabía era que ese rostro apuesto del cual se jactaba había capturado la atención de la joven cultivadora, que parecía no poder contener a su propio corazón para sí.

Aunque intentaba mantenerse cautelosamente alejada.

Los días siguieron pasando sin grandes cambios, solo la recuperación progresiva del muchacho y las miradas compartidas entre los dos que hacían que Jin Ling rodara los ojos más de una vez. Pronto descubrieron que el vínculo se fortalecía y su confianza crecía con una firmeza estable y sólida.

Un día, la joven encontró las memorias de su madre mientras cavaba en el jardín. Aquellas que le enseñó a JingYi y Jin Ling en un primer momento, que la mujer había ocultado celosamente como un gran tesoro y eran las que reflejaban su exilio del Clan Tao y la obstinación de aquellos rebeldes por conseguir el último objeto celestial en su poder. Sin saber de qué se trataba fue absorbida por ellas, junto con el muchacho, que fue testigo involuntario de aquellos recuerdos también.

Fue una conmoción para ambos esa información, pero no cambió en nada su relación.

El artículo que los hombres buscaban estaba dividido y desaparecido, ellos eran los únicos que sabían como se veían en realidad y el poder que contenía, pero no representaba absolutamente nada para ninguno de los dos. Ella lo observó detenidamente y no pudo encontrar ningún tipo de ambición en su mirada, eso la alivió. Él realmente no tenía ningún deseo de poseer tal artefacto, lo juró con tres dedos. Incluso le explicó que su única ambición en la vida era ser considerado el emperador de las bestias. Su infantil sueño era el de domar las bestias más peligrosas y hacerlas obedecer sus órdenes, cosa que hizo reír fuertemente a la chica.

Finalmente se sinceró y musitó bajo, con todo el secretismo del que era capaz, que el ataque se había dado en un vano intento de suprimir a aquellas bestias que había capturado, y que ni siquiera cabía mencionar, no tuvo el resultado deseado.

Rieron fuerte, bromearon e incluso pensaron en diferentes métodos para que su tonto sueño se convirtiera en realidad, pero esa misma noche todas las ilusiones y los planes de ambos se vieron desbaratados como un frágil palacio de naipes.


	20. Una promesa de venganza

Las insinuaciones de una feroz tormenta oscurecían los cielos a lo lejos y ella, quien había dominado un sentido más sensible hacia las auras, descubrió enseguida las fluctuaciones de más de una decena de personas que se acercaban con sospechosas intenciones a la villa.

Su expresión se ensombreció instantáneamente cuando pudo sentirlos incluso acercarse a su hogar.

Después de haber visto los recuerdos de su madre comprendió que había personas que no cesarían en la búsqueda de aquel objeto tan extraordinario, pero se le hacía extremadamente sospechoso que se acercaran allí solo después de haber conseguido ver esas memorias.

El grupo entero se detuvo en los límites del patio interior de la mansión.

Aquellas personas mantenían el rostro cubierto con máscaras de humo negro, pero sus ojos se encendieron con codicia cuando se dieron cuenta que no podían ingresar de ningún modo al jardín del boticario. Las pistas que tenían eran reales, aquel escudo protector solo podía estar allí porque la herramienta estaba oculta en aquel lugar.

Sin reprimirse, desataron todo el poder de las bases de sus cultivos para destrozar la barrera de un solo y limpio golpe. Aunque no lo consideraron bien y su falta de prudencia tuvo una reacción inesperada. La resistente barrera se deshizo, sí, pero a un costo enorme. La mitad del grupo recibió un contragolpe que los impactó con un poder devastadoramente destructivo. Su ataque resultó en un efecto rebote que los dejó completamente atónitos, y que hizo que quienes no lograron defenderse a tiempo quedaran totalmente despedazados e incluso sus almas fueran erradicadas al instante.

La persona a cargo del asalto apareció por detrás y observó la súbita masacre que la virulenta reacción de las protecciones habían causado con una mirada simplemente aburrida, no parecía preocupado en lo absoluto por aquellas consecuencias. En una contienda siempre habría situaciones impredecibles e incontables bajas, se dijo con un suspiro. Aunque sentía que era una verdadera desgracia que sus bajas se dieran incluso antes de cualquier enfrentamiento, pero no era algo que no haya previsto con anterioridad. Su lema era que si no poseían la habilidad de resistir, ni siquiera ante el golpe rebote de una restricción tan debilitada como aquella, no merecían formar parte de sus filas.

Este nuevo líder de los rebeldes era incluso más tiránico que el anterior, y su corazón todavía no podía dejar de lamentar amargamente la pérdida de aquella pagoda fantasma que tanto había les había costado conseguir y que no tuvo oportunidad de desplegarse en todo su esplendor. Transcurrieron muchos años, pero aquella era aún una herida abierta para todo el grupo.

Estaba convencido que con la pagoda fantasma y el último objeto divino -aunque solo fuera uno de los fragmentos- tenía la absoluta certeza de poder sacudir el mundo del cultivo hasta sus cimientos. Podrían levantar la cabeza orgullosamente como un impresionante dragón de riada. Ya no serían parias ni renegados de aquel Clan anticuado y demasiado pasivo.

Jamás entendieron la humillante posición del Clan Tao y su inexplicable auto-exilio, pero ya no les importaba. Desplegarían una nueva era, y él sentía su inquieta sangre bullir con confianza. Casi podía verla surgir frente a sus ojos.

Su mirada enloquecida se detuvo en las personas que permanecían a la defensiva, dentro de una nueva barrera recién creada y sonrió extasiado.

Aquella debía ser la nieta del patriarca.

Tenía los mismos ojos feroces de su madre y la mandíbula tensa como si estuviera reprimiendo una salvaje intensión asesina. La hija de un demonio, no sería menos que una diablesa, sonrió para sí mismo. Desvió la mirada. A su lado se encontraba un muchacho desgarbado pero apuesto que tenía la mirada penetrante, profunda y afilada como una espada desenvainada. Lo observó apreciativamente, pero no encontró nada que llamara su atención. Los reportes no decían mucho, solo era alguien que había rescatado el médico de la villa y que había mantenido a su lado en el largo proceso de su recuperación. Todavía no estaba en optimas condiciones. Tenía el brazo en cabestrillo y cojeaba de forma notoria. No era un obstáculo.

— Entreguen el accesorio y nadie saldrá herido —exclamó y su voz sonó como el estruendo de un trueno en la noche.

La joven pudo sentir la presión como si cada palabra contuviera el peso de una montaña, pero simple e imprudentemente casi rió.

Estas personas habían aparecido de la nada y desatado sus poderes para romper una barrera que ni siquiera ella sabía que estaba allí, y esperaban que les entregara una pieza de una herramienta espiritual que había desaparecido desde hacía aproximadamente una década... ¿No era demasiado caótico para un solo día?

Hubiera reído si no se sintiera tan significativamente ansiosa.

Su padre no estaba en esos momentos, y ahora mismo había media decena de desconocidos que se convirtieron en una masa de carne y sangre, a los pies de otra media decena de personas que los observaban como si solo fueran pequeñas hormigas que podrían aplastar bajo sus pies si así lo quisieran. Aunque no se atrevían a atacar. Quizás porque su líder todavía no había dado la orden, o porque el contragolpe los volvió repentinamente más cautos.

Sin embargo, al ver que ella no se movía en lo absoluto y se mantenía firme en su determinación de no dejarlos entrar ni conseguir el accesorio, con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, la lucha se desató. Tres de los siete encapuchados que salieron relativamente ilesos, se adelantaron en una ofensiva brusca. Ella retrocedió medio paso y apretó sus dientes con furia fría, mientras trataba de calmar su mente.

En un instante un haz de luz dorado emergió de sus manos y creó un arco luminiscente y una flecha aún más resplandeciente se materializó, un segundo después, entre sus dedos. Antes de que aquellos hombres pudieran comprender lo que sucedía, fue lanzada con una velocidad sorprendente hacia uno de ellos, en un impacto letal. Sin tiempo para reaccionar fue atravesado limpiamente dejando en su rostro una expresión confundida y un agujero en la frente del tamaño de un guisante.

El joven a su lado al verla actuar no se quedó atrás, sacó una reluciente daga de plata y se arrojó hacia adelante sin temor, hacia las otras dos personas que se quedaron estáticas al ver el miserable destino de uno de sus compañeros a manos de una pequeña niña.

Intercambiaron una decena de golpes en el tiempo de apenas unos respiros. Sin embargo, estaba claro que no era rival para aquel grupo preparado. Carecía de fuerza y aún estaba severamente herido.

Debilitado, bocado tras bocado de sangre se escapaba de su boca, bajo los constantes golpes de espada de los que apenas lograba defenderse. Varias lesiones que ya estaban casi curadas volvieron a abrirse y nuevas se sumaron a estas, hasta sentir que podía caer inconsciente en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, se mordió la lengua y volvió a arremeter una vez más.

La luz en los ojos de sus contrincantes brillaron burlones con un fulgor frío y uno de ellos asestó una estocada que hubiera sido letal, si un resistente escudo dorado no se hubiera concentrado en el último momento frente a él. Cayó hacia atrás por el inevitable efecto del impacto. El grupo entero rió ante su impotencia y solo fue desechado indiferentemente a un lado, mientras se centraron en ella. En su talento natural sin precedentes que los dejó completamente aturdidos.

Bajo sus ataques, a los que se sumaron otros dos encapuchados, intentaron doblegarla una y otra vez, sin conseguirlo. Le provocaron heridas profundas y su mirada por momentos se volvía borrosa interfiriendo en la ilusión. Finalmente pareció ceder un poco, pero increíblemente siempre se recuperaba como si en su interior estuviera a su alcance un inagotable pozo de energía.

Cada vez quedaban más convencidos que podría tratarse de una elegida. Después de todo la sangre del patriarca corría por sus venas, su abuelo y su madre habían sido poseedores de tan increíbles dones. Aunque no eran siempre heredados, parecía haberlo conseguido de igual modo. Todos sin excepción tenían la mente centrada en una sola cosa: Si pudieran extraer su poder en una nueva herramienta sin dudas llevarían al grupo a un nuevo nivel.

El líder se la quedó mirando con los ojos brillando de entusiasmo.

Ella no comprendía lo que pasaba por sus mentes y con ojos abiertos en conmoción los vio entrar progresivamente en un inexplicable frenesí, mientras atacaban violentamente, pero no retrocedió.

Aquel fue el momento en que sus extrañas píldoras entraron en acción. Lanzó al aire algunas y las hizo estallar haciendo que un fino polvo gris se extendiera esparciéndose sobre ellos. El estallido de poder repentino de sus contrincantes la había sobrepasado, pero aquellos que eran sus comprimidos más notables poseían un poderoso alucinógeno. Bajo la espesa capa de ese opaco humo se escucharon gritos roncos, alaridos capaces de erizar la piel y carcajadas salvajes. Cuando se disipó, una escena espantosa compareció ante sus ojos. Dos de los hombres yacían muertos en el piso y un tercero, que se había llevado la peor parte en esa nube gris de pesadilla, reía histéricamente con la espada, que había utilizado para masacrar a sus compañeros, completamente ensangrentada en sus manos.

No quiso saber qué demonios vio aquel hombre para cometer semejante atrocidad.

Poco a poco los efectos cesaron y sus ojos se llenaron de evidente desesperación y pánico, mientras caía en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, bajo los efectos de aquella singular droga.

Sin concederle más retrasos y con la mirada llena de temor y mucha furia, fue sometida y contenida rápidamente.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento llegó su padre. Al ver aquella imagen el hombre casi enloquece. A su mente llegan enturbiados recuerdos de una noche de tormenta donde su corazón fue desgarrado por la misma facción y su juicio se nubla por completo.

Al notarlo en aquel estado la consciencia de la joven comenzó a flaquear por momentos, pero ella se negaba a bajar la cabeza. Aunque la ilusión finalmente quedó en negro unos instantes, al parecer no había logrado permanecer consciente por un periodo de tiempo imposible de estimar.

Cuando abrió sus ojos una vez más, descubrió a su padre envuelto en un charco de sangre. Había sido brutalmente asesinado frente a ella.

Sintió que su corazón se paralizaba ya sin deseos de latir. Un mar de lágrimas le escocieron los ojos y su grito desgarrador sacudió los cielos.

El chico enfurecido por el final del doctor y asimilando como propio el dolor de la muchacha, entró en un estado de frenesí violento que sobrepasó todo lo que había conocido. Rápidamente se hizo cargo de la mayoría, su daga ansiosa de sangre se clavó uno a uno en los encapuchados hasta que solo uno quedó en pie: El líder, que era quien poseía una base de cultivo más profunda y más conocimientos de batalla. Nuevamente no fue rival para aquella persona. Estaba agotado, sabía que se acercaba su final. Sentía incluso que su núcleo dorado tenía grietas irreparables tras la sangrienta lucha.

Ella se estremece al ver aquella imagen, y no puede controlarse. Ya no le quedaba nada a qué aferrarse y no quería verlo morir también. Con una sonrisa triste, le entrega la vida en su totalidad, sacrificándose ella misma para darle al chico una oportunidad de vivir. La cinta en sus manos ahora manchada de la sangre de su corazón, absorbe su esencia y energía vital.

Lo que sucedió luego quedaría grabado en la esencia y la vaga consciencia de la joven en la cinta ahora transformada. Su poder era inimaginable. Comparable solo con el objeto que su madre dejó atrás, completo y en su mejor estado. Cuando la cinta llega a manos del muchacho, en el momento en el que estaba a punto de ser asesinado, la sombra de desconcierto en su expresión se volvió desconsuelo, se volvió ira.

Sintió en la prenda el aura de la joven y comprendió.

El médico había dado su vida para hacerles frente a ese grupo inhumano, y ella se había sacrificado para salvarlo. Sus ojos se apagaron. Se volvieron fríos y carentes de vida, pero había una determinación delirante en ellos. Venganza. Desde que sus padres habían muerto siempre quiso convertirse en alguien que tuviera el poder para proteger a los que quería, y se dio cuenta que falló miserablemente una vez más. Quería ser fuerte. Tenía que volverse fuerte.

Con un fulgor violento la cinta se volvió una cuerda resistente que se enrolló en el cuello del líder del grupo. No fue fácil con él. Lo torturó hasta sacarle cada gota de información que pudo. El lugar exacto del emplazamiento de los rebeldes, las sospechas que tenían sobre las muchachas y los demás fragmentos del accesorio escondidos entre las grandes sectas, y detalles del Clan Tao, cuando hubo acumulado todo aquello recién lo liberó de su sufrimiento y clavó su daga en el corazón. La sangre tiñó su filo y se llenó de resentimiento. El odio palpitaba en su pecho con cada latido que se iba apagando. El arma se volvió viciosa, pero sometida bajo sus manos se convirtió en una herramienta espiritual especial que no cesaría hasta derramar cada gota de sangre de aquel grupo.

Enterró los cuerpos de padre e hija, y bajo la lluvia torrencial que ocultó sus lágrimas se prometió vengarlos, aún si eso le tomara toda la vida. Pero primero, necesitaba volverse más fuerte.

La ilusión del joven plantado frente las tumbas con la cinta para el cabello envuelta en sus manos y haciendo aquella promesa fue lo último que Lan JingYi y Jin Ling pudieron observar antes de ser devueltos a la fría habitación.

El corazón se les encogió en el pecho. Tenían cientos de certezas sí, pero también muchas dudas.

Comprendían ahora el sacrificio de la joven, o la acumulación del chico de antiguos tesoros de las grandes sectas, su entrada al cultivo demoníaco, su fascinación por las bestias y las ansias por su control. Aunque no tenían ni la más mínima idea de porqué habían sido secuestrados por él o qué pretendía hacer con ellos.

El espíritu de la niña parpadeó como una vela a punto de apagarse, pero tenía una sonrisa amplia y hermosa, como si ahora mismo pudiera descansar finalmente. Se acercó lento y mirando fijo a Lan JingYi que parecía que pudiera largarse a correr en cualquier momento, se inclinó sobre el oído de Jin Ling susurrándole alguna cosa que lo hizo sonrojar violentamente, para luego retroceder y hacerles una profunda reverencia en agradecimiento.

Con sus últimas fuerzas hizo un gesto de conjuro. Desde los árboles de melocotón salieron volando seis haces de luces que recolectó en sus manos fundiéndolos para completar la delicada flor y entregárselas. Sabían que aquel era un tesoro inigualable, pero más que eso, era la prueba fehaciente de cómo las ansias de poder podían corromper a los cultivadores, y transformar la vida de las personas.

— Gracias por todo —susurró quedo la muchacha—. Pueden quedarse aquí hasta recuperarse por completo si lo desean, es el mejor sitio para esconderse —dijo con suavidad y su voz se entrecortaba ligeramente—. Él no volverá a este lugar y está protegido por fuertes restricciones naturales.

Así la luz se extinguió definitivamente y ella desapareció como semillas de diente de león en el aire.

Luego de aquello, Jin Ling se quedó mucho tiempo observando aquel objeto entre sus manos, y JingYi también, aunque mantenía una expresión complicada en el rostro.

— Creo que debería mandarle un mensaje a mi tío —musitó Jin Ling pensativo. Sabía que no estaban lejos de QingHe, y la última conferencia se iba a dar allí. Si tenía suerte, podía contactarlo antes de su regreso a Yunmeng.

Puso en claro sus pensamientos y redactó una nota algo extensa con la mayoría de los sucesos que les habían ocurrido en aquellos dos días. No podía por ningún medio dejar fuera el secuestro ni su actual ubicación porque su tío se volvería loco. Además tenía algunas preguntas que quería hacerle. La larga carta, bajo su control, se transformó en una flor de peonia de suaves pétalos blancos que voló lejos en la distancia y hacia Unclean Realm.

Suspiró profundamente.

Toda aquella información daba vueltas en su cabeza amenazando con convertirse en un dolor de cabeza sin precedentes.


	21. Cambio drástico de temperatura

— ¿Qué piensas sobre todo lo que vimos? —preguntó contemplativo Jin Ling a Lan JingYi, pero se sorprendió al verlo totalmente perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Quizás absorber toda la información de golpe fue demasiado para su pequeño cerebro, rió internamente. Sin embargo, luego de oírlo, JingYi simplemente lo miró con ligero aturdimiento y un dejo de... ¿enfado? ¿molestia? ¿desconfianza?

Parecía ensimismado, pero también como si no pudiera conseguir comprender alguna cosa, y mordisqueaba sus labios tratando de contener su curiosidad por algo. Sin embargo, muy contrario a lo que daba vueltas en su cabeza, y respondiendo a la pregunta hecha por Jin Ling, dijo lo que le vino a la mente antes, mientras aún estaba dentro de la ilusión.

— Pienso que el tipo es un desequilibrado en búsqueda de venganza, que quizás está buscando las piezas perdidas y que las bestias seguramente han sido cegadas para obtener algo de control sobre ellas.

Jin Ling lo observó fijamente. No le sorprendió su recuento, porque era en lo mismo que él había estado pensando, aunque sí lo hizo esta última conjetura. Como Lan JingYi, él también sentía que esa podría fácilmente ser la razón. Un cultivador ordinario no podría mantener el control sobre aquella cantidad de bestias por la fragilidad del propio cuerpo humano. Si bien el aura podía ser poderosa, si la bestia considerara que eras comida tierna, no habría mucho que se pudiera hacer. Simplemente convertirte en carne muerta. Una presa fácil. Sin embargo, si estaban cegadas y escondía su verdadera esencia, aquellas bestias no tendrían forma de saber que quien los dirigía tenía una pinta tan sabrosa.

Mientras el chico de dorado pensaba en ello, JingYi vacilaba fuertemente con sus pensamientos revueltos. Una inquieta ansiedad cosquilleaba en su cerebro.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ella te dijo? —dejó escapar y un furioso carmesí coloreó en un instante su piel. Era tan absurdamente contrastante con las ropas blancas que Jin Ling se sintió violentamente atacado. Luego comprendió su pregunta y su propias palpitaciones volaron de una forma aún más aterradora, casi salvaje.

No lo iba a repetir. Ni en un millón de años.

Lo que la niña espíritu susurró era un secreto que mantendría oculto en lo más profundo de su interior y no vería la luz nunca.

Inmediatamente inventó algo.

— Dijo que en la parte trasera de la mansión existe un estanque de agua termal, que tiene una gruesa cantidad de energía espiritual y que las hierbas medicinales cultivadas a su alrededor incluso le proveen propiedades curativas.

Mentira. A la muchacha no le habría importado menos aquello. Jin Ling había oído acerca de aquel estanque por las personas del pueblo que codiciaban el lugar, entre otras cosas, por aquella peculiaridad en la casa del boticario.

Lan JingYi estrechó sus ojos como si no creyera una palabra de lo que decía.

— ¿Eso fue lo que dijo? —preguntó perspicaz—. Si eso fue todo, ¿por qué te sonrojaste?

— ¡Yo no me sonrojé! —replicó furioso —. Si no me crees ve a ver.

JingYi lo observó particularmente fijo. Su reacción era todavía más sospechosa. Sin embargo, volvió a asaltarlo las dudas que lo retuvieron en un primer momento, ¿por qué demonios estaba indagando sobre algo como aquello en realidad? Se sintió bastante tonto e hizo a un lado sus sospechas.

Le dio una larga mirada al chico y se miró a sí mismo y pudo comprender porqué la joven habría sugerido la idea del estanque termal. Ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre y suciedad. Además se veían física y mentalmente agotados y Jin Ling, aunque parecía recuperado en un setenta por ciento, todavía mantenía al mínimo la presión sobre su pierna lesionada.

Un baño medicinal sería la gloria en aquellos momentos.

Suspiró frustrado porque quería darse un baño, obviamente, pero no tenía un cambio de ropa. Su bolsa quiakun de almacenamiento que había sido olvidada en aquella lejana posada fue un golpe a su sentido de conservación una vez más. Había aprendido la lección. Definitivamente. Jamás saldría sin ella otra vez.

Quizás podría lavar las túnicas externas mientras permanecía con las interiores, pensó un instante, pero sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremeció en rechazo ante ese fugaz pensamiento. No había forma de que lo hiciera. Mucho menos con Jin Ling compartiendo el mismo espacio personal. Lo sintió terriblemente peligroso, de alguna absurda y extraña manera que no quiso investigar.

Volvió a pasear su mirada por las manchas de sangre seca que el ligero corte en su garganta había dejado en el patrón de nubes de su túnica y suspiró derrotado. Si algún sénior de la secta llegara a verlo en aquel deplorable estado lo condenaría una década entera a limpiar los uniformes como castigo. No había aprendido en lo absoluto a lidiar con el peligro mientras permanecía pulcramente impecable. En realidad, tenía la firme creencia que eso era un talento innato que solo los Jades gemelos poseían.

Jin Ling a un lado se quedó observando los gestos del chico en absoluto silencio. Después de sus palabras sentía que casi podía leerlo a la perfección. Las miradas apreciativas a sus vestimentas le dijeron mucho, aunque también vio un rastro de pesadumbre en sus ojos. Su expresión era compleja y llena de incomodidad. Una luz de comprensión pasó fugazmente por su mente: Lan JingYi no tenía efectos personales. Nada en lo absoluto. Solo lo que llevaba puesto y la espada de cristal obtenida en la cueva.

Resistió el impulso de reír, no lo hizo porque él mismo se dio cuenta de su propio estado y una mueca de desagrado se materializó en un segundo en su rostro.

Las aves ilusorias que destruyeron no eran reales, eso estaba claro. A pesar de ello, tenían la esencia de aquel cuervo que la niña atravesó y que sí lo era, por lo tanto las manchas de sangre en sus túnicas, no eran precisamente lo que parecían: eran solo el rastro de la única bestia que las dirigía. Habían dejado manchas debido a esa niebla sanguinolenta que contenía aquella pestilente toxina real, que terminó siendo rociada sobre ambos.

Jin Ling no lo iba a admitir jamás, pero se compadeció del chico.

La perfección de los Lan y esa misofobia heredada era algo demasiado arraigado en sus discípulos, sabía que debía estar sufriendo una agonía más allá de lo que podía soportar. No iba a negar que su costado más cruel y burlón se regocijó por ello. Sin embargo, sacó una pequeña bolsa privada, oculta en las profundidades de sus bolsillos interiores y revisó aquel compartimiento de almacenamiento en búsqueda de alguna cosa.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Lan JingYi sacó dos juegos de túnicas doradas, exquisitamente elaboradas, una de las cuales le arrojó al chico casualmente.

Sin atreverse a mirarlo hizo su camino a la parte trasera de la mansión. Pretendió seguir el estrecho camino de piedra como si no le importara en lo absoluto si lo seguía, pero en realidad estaba temblando por dentro. La oscuridad era apretada y encendió un talismán de fuego mientras parpadeaba repetidamente y enfocaba la mirada hacia aquel lugar oculto por los altos árboles y la prolifera vegetación.

Su respiración se le quedó atorada en el interior. Frente a él se extendía un amplio jardín con un enorme estanque circular de piedra gris. Su disposición era natural y no parecía para nada fuera de lugar en aquella área donde convergían las montañas y un pequeño bosque de bambú.

Aunque el lugar parecía hecho por los mismos cielos, había algunas piedras que brillaban sutilmente y que estaban meticulosamente organizadas para conceder una débil e íntima iluminación. Estaba claro que habían sido cuidadosamente puestas allí por sus antiguos dueños.

El estanque estaba dividido en dos, casi exactamente por la mitad y a simple vista era porque sus aguas tenían sus propias particularidades. Una parte mantenía un confortable calor que hacía que un vapor espeso las cubriera por completo y la otra era completamente cristalina y sin una sola onda siquiera que perturbara su superficie, calma y serena, reflejaba todo como un espejo. Contenía en su interior una gelidez tan aterradora que parecía que podría congelar la sangre dentro del corazón en cuestión de segundos.

Ambas partes solo estaban separadas por una fina hilera de rocas en forma de S, y de alguna extraña forma se mantenían en un perfecto equilibrio, como si en realidad no la necesitara en lo absoluto. Como si, aún estando juntas, sus aguas no se mezclaran. Se repelieran a la vez.

Todo el lugar pulsaba con una energía maravillosa que hacía que su cuerpo sintiera un suave y cómodo hormigueo. Las distintas plantas medicinales cubiertas con flores coloridas del jardín llenaban el aire con un aroma dulce. La fragancia delicada y pura casi lo hace sonreír. Aquel era, sin dudas, un pequeño paraíso celestial.

Encendió una de las linternas dispuestas en el sitio y sintió la presencia de JingYi tras él. Lo oyó contener el aliento también ante la espectacular imagen.

Bajo la débil iluminación que proveía la linterna, y las piedras luminosas, Jin Ling comenzó a desvestirse, aparentemente sin inmutarse, pero si alguien se acercara lo suficiente habría visto su rostro volverse completamente carmesí y su cuerpo volverse un desastre tembloroso. Sin embargo, rápidamente se precipitó hacia las cálidas aguas y se hundió hasta la barbilla. Sintió de inmediato el calor abrazar su piel de una manera tan confortable que casi lo hace gemir. Incluso le hizo olvidar la vergüenza y lo que era aún mejor, el persistente dolor en su pierna herida. Realmente tenía propiedades balsámicas.

Jin Ling suspiró, desde su posición y tras la densa niebla, era imposible ver más que una silueta borrosa que titubeante se quedó paralizado en su sitio sin saber que hacer. Lan JingYi luego de dudar lo que parecieron siglos y agradeciendo internamente, porque era bastante improbable que el chico pudiera echarle un vistazo, se desnudó rápidamente y eligió meterse en la otra piscina. Con un chapoteo cayó en las glaciales aguas y comenzó a temblar casi de inmediato.

Quizás estaba siendo dramático, pero prácticamente podía sentir su sangre cristalizarse en su interior.

¿Qué tipo de tortura era esta? Aquellas aguas eran incluso más gélidas que las que contenía el manantial de Gusu, primavera fría.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Si se quedaba mucho tiempo, moriría de hipotermia.

— ¿No está fría? —preguntó Jin Ling, y a JingYi la pregunta le sonó increíblemente odiosa.

No le contestó. No quiso, ni podía hacerlo tampoco. Sus labios se volvieron dos lineas púrpuras en su rostro pálido y sus dientes castañeaban agresivamente. Incluso llegó a creer que no sentía más de un tercio de sus extremidades.

Estaba completamente entumecido. Quería llorar porque no quería perder su pequeña e insignificante vida allí, solo porque le daba vergüenza compartir un mismo espacio que Jin Ling. Sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría convertido en un cubo de hielo que flotaría en aquellas funestas aguas por toda la eternidad.

Intentó moverse para no perder la sensibilidad y frotó su cuerpo con vigorosidad, en un baño rápido. Sin embargo, no lo podía aguantar. Estaba tiritando horriblemente y no creía que solo escapando de las congeladas aguas el frío se disipara.

Tomó una decisión. Sin pensarlo ya más, se levantó y casi corrió hacia el envidiable vapor desde el que apenas podía verse la cabeza de Jin Ling. Con tan mala suerte que en su apresurado salto resbaló hacia adelante y cayó estrepitosamente sobre el chico.

Todo se detuvo un instante.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente con pavor. Por un momento todo, absolutamente todo, a su alrededor desapareció excepto el chico. Lo único que podía ver era su mirada confundida y aterrada. El sonido gorgoteante del agua escurriéndose por alguna parte y el viento sibilante llenaba el lugar, pero no podía oírlo. Su propio corazón le apretaba los oídos y joder, estaba tan estúpidamente acelerado que lo ensordecía. Incluso el pecho le dolía.

Sintió el aliento de Jin Ling sobre su boca y algo se encendió en su interior. Lo abandonó la razón y su voluntad se desbarató en pedazos mientras se inclinaba lentamente.

— Jin Ling, ¿donde demonios estás? —la voz de Jiang Chen perforó el silencio—. Sal ahora para que pueda partirte las piernas.


	22. trágame tierra

El sonido de salpicaduras sonó amplificado dentro de la espesa niebla que flotaba en la superficie de aquella piscina caliente, cuando ambos chicos sobresaltados retrocedieron violentamente hacia atrás, sorprendidos y asustados a muerte.

El grito enfurecido del líder de secta Jiang los espantó. Resonó como el chasquido de un trueno por cada rincón de la mansión e hizo eco en sus cabezas, sacudiendo sus mentes momentáneamente confusas y devolviéndolos de súbito a la realidad.

¿Qué demonios estuve a punto de hacer?, se gritó internamente Lan JingYi. Estaba absoluta y profundamente conmocionado.

¿Qué carajos fue eso?, se preguntó sofocado, y al mismo tiempo Jin Ling, mientras que un temblor repentino le recorrió el corazón, haciendo temblar hasta la fibra más tierna y sensible.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello realmente. Intimidados por la sola idea de haber encendido la furia del joven de violeta consideraron que darle cara era aún más apremiante, y sin siquiera querer pensar en nada más, ambos se arrastraron rápidamente fuera del estanque y se vistieron en un instante.

O eso fue lo que pretendieron.

Lan JingYi tenía los dedos agarrotados, condenadamente entumecidos y temblorosos. El corazón le latía desenfrenado en el pecho y un zumbido insistente horadaba sus oídos impidiéndole pensar en cualquier cosa. Sumado a todo eso, las túnicas de Lanling eran demasiado elaboradas, muy diferentes a las sencillas y cómodas prendas del clan Lan, por lo que se enredó con las pomposas túnicas externas y frustrado solo podía despotricar internamente acerca de como éstas quedaban vueltas un desorden arrugado en su cuerpo.

Soltó un resoplido frío e indignado, que sonó en realidad a un quejido lastimero y Jin Ling lo oyó en la distancia.

El chico levantó la vista y lo vio forcejear torpemente y sin paciencia con las doradas y lujosas telas. ¿Acaso tenía idea de lo costosas que eran?, suspiró desconcertado. Suprimió fuertemente la tentación de darse una palmada en la frente y solo sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de procesarlo. Nunca había visto, o concebido ver alguna vez en su vida, a un Lan tan despistado e inútil.

Se acercó completamente perdido en los pensamientos acerca de la inesperada desinteligencia del Lan y le acomodó las prendas con hábil y practicada prolijidad, para reaccionar un segundo más tarde y escapar como si hubiera hecho algo espantosamente terrible. No por aquel pequeño e involuntario acto de cortesía en sí, sino porque a su estúpido cerebro le pareció divertido repasar, en ese preciso instante, el momento exacto en el que el chico estuvo tendido sobre él, y cómo había sentido en su propio cuerpo la totalidad de su piel nívea, helada y desnuda.

Quiso morir.

Un infinidad de sensaciones contradictorias se agitaron en su interior.

Tenía el rostro violentamente sonrojado, lo sabía. Sentía el calor concentrarse en su cuello, orejas y mejillas, como si tuviera la cabeza profundamente sumergida en las aguas termales. E incluso se sentía considerablemente sofocado y falto de aliento, dándole más realismo al agobiante sentimiento.

Sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás, tomó sus prendas dispersas y escapó rápidamente hacia la voz exasperada de su tío, que en ese momento le pareció similar a la extraviada voz de su consciencia.

No tardó en hallarlo. Estaba plantado en el salón, investigando las marcas de lucha en el suelo polvoriento junto al líder de secta Lan, con el ceño tan profundamente fruncido que casi parecía que se volvería una mueca permanente en su rostro.

No le resultó extraño encontrar al líder de secta Lan allí, ya que posiblemente ambos se encontraran juntos debido a la conferencia en QingHe. La repentina desaparición de un discípulo habría llegado al hombre también, era perfectamente normal que, al escuchar noticias de ellos a salvo, lo habría acompañado hasta allí, esperando ver a JingYi en buenas condiciones.

Jin Ling consiguió ver la expresión de Jiang Cheng relajarse ligeramente al poner sus ojos en él y descubrir que estaba completamente fuera de peligro, pero no pudo escapar por ningún medio de sus regaños.

— Maldito mocoso, ¿te atreves a desobedecerme? —le gritó, haciendo que inmediatamente un molesto sentimiento de culpa lo desbordara.

Sabía lo mucho que su tío odiaba verlo en peligro. Sin embargo, algo dentro suyo siempre se rebeló a su protección. No podía esconderlo dentro de una burbuja para siempre. Ya no era un niño. Podía valerse perfectamente por sí mismo, ¿No lo había demostrado ahora mismo escapando de su captor sin sufrir ningún tipo de daño?

Aunque, pensó brevemente en ello, y su corazón se estremeció sin poder decir nada. Sabía que su miedo era debido a que era la única familia consanguínea que le quedaba, por eso mismo no replicó y bajó la mirada aceptando de forma dócil sus reclamos.

Sin embargo, lo que escuchó seguidamente lo confundió por un momento.

— ¿Y éste quién es? —indagó su tío, mirando tras él. A JingYi que permanecía silenciosamente, un paso detrás de Jin Ling— ¿No dijeron que estaba con un Lan?

Su mirada se fijó en el chico a sus espaldas con visible desconcierto, pero finalmente la voz suave de Lan XiChen hizo que su mente se sacudiera con horrible brusquedad.

— JingYi, ¿dónde está tu cinta?

La mano de JingYi voló rápidamente hacia su cabeza dónde tocó su frente para encontrarla húmeda, lisa y vacía. Sin rastro alguno de la cinta reglamentaria. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente con el terror pintado en cada gesto.

Su expresión se volvió aún más extraña mientras sus pensamientos dieron vueltas en su cabeza, intentando recordar dónde se supone que ésta estaría, con el corazón pesado y muchos deseos de llorar de pura y profunda frustración. Lo habría hecho sino fuera hasta que, sorprendido, vio el movimiento que realizó Jin Ling a escondidas de los mayores y recordó.

En aquella cueva y mientras dormía, el chico la había tomado sin su consentimiento. Las imágenes regresaron una a una, amenazándolo con una fuerte y despiadada jaqueca. Aún recordaba con espeluznante claridad la incontrolable furia que sintió al ver su preciada cinta en las manos del chico. Sin embargo, su rabia había quedado relegada cuando pudo sentir la retracción en las ataduras de su muñeca y lentamente reconstruyó en su mente que aquel había sido el momento en el que pudo al fin soltarse. Inmediatamente después comenzó a estudiar de forma detallada la prenda, olvidando por completo el destino de su propia cinta.

Esa cinta que ahora mismo Jin Ling rescataba de las profundidades de las mangas en las túnicas sucias que se había quitado momentos atrás y que estaban ahora en sus manos.

Un ahogado jadeo involuntario y súbito se presionó en su garganta.

¿Él la mantuvo consigo todo el tiempo? ¿cómo diablos nunca notó la falta de algo tan importante?... y ¿porqué la guardaría?

Ajeno a los pensamientos complicados de Lan JingYi; Jin Ling, con un rápido movimiento, a espaldas y disimuladamente a escondidas de los líderes Jiang y Lan, consiguió transferir de sus mangas hacia las mangas de las túnicas blancas del Lan, la problemática cinta.

— ¿No la dejaste en las túnicas que desechaste? —le dijo a la vez, con voz temblorosa y algo más aguda, casi en pánico.

Fue incapaz de adivinar que su acción y el tono de su voz no pasaron desapercibidos en absoluto por Lan XiChen. Aunque éste decidió ignorar la maniobra extraña de Jin Ling y se concentró, en su lugar, en la respuesta de JingYi.

— E-es cierto —musitó conflictuado y aturdido el joven Lan, mientras tomaba sus prendas, confundido incluso acerca de porqué Jin Ling las tenía con él.

Lan JingYi vio en los ojos de Lan XiChen un rastro de incredulidad y desconcierto, pero desvió de inmediato la mirada.

De forma mecánica sujetó con firmeza la cinta sobre su frente, creando en cualquiera que lo observara un extraño sentimiento de incomodidad, una disonancia compleja debido a la mezcla entre la cinta característica del clan Lan y las túnicas ampulosas del clan Jin que vestía.

Con el accesorio en su lugar, al parecer Jiang Cheng recordó finalmente al pequeño Lan, porque le dio una mirada de reconocimiento que rápidamente se transformó en una de desaprobación. Nunca le había agradado demasiado el chico. Sin embargo, no encontró nada extraño en el 'olvido' de aquel accesorio y volvió al tema que los había llevado allí.

— ¿Me pueden explicar exactamente qué es lo que pasó? —preguntó con impaciente brusquedad, de una manera tan exasperantemente habitual en él.

Jin Ling, rápido de reflejos y evadiendo cualquier regaño extra, comenzó a explicar detalladamente todo lo que habían pasado desde el encuentro con las bestias en lo que tendría que haber sido una cacería nocturna ordinaria.

Llegado al punto de la niña espíritu y los cuervos ilusorios, hizo una pausa donde explicó que por causa de ese imprevisto fueron forzados a tomar un baño luego. Si sonó extraño a oídos del par, no lo demostraron para nada y solo continuaron oyendo la historia sin muchas interrupciones.

Cuando al fin hubo acabado se quedaron reflexionando sobre las palabras oídas por unos momentos, como si intentaran asimilar la totalidad de la información. Jin Ling aprovechó el instante de silencio para observar a Lan JingYi y se sintió desconcertado al ver una expresión compleja en su rostro completamente drenado de color. Le supo extraño al extremo. Lo que fuera que el chico estuviera pensando no era bueno y lo hacía sentir profundamente incómodo.

— Iré a la cueva —informó de repente Jiang Cheng.

Lan XiChen asintió de acuerdo con él.

— Bien, vamos —dijo Jin Ling también, comenzando a ponerse rápidamente en movimiento, pero la mirada endurecida de su tío lo detuvo.

— No tienes permitido abandonar el lugar —masculló con firmeza y tanta ferocidad que le causó escalofríos.

— Pienso igual —dijo el líder Lan—. Este es el sitio más seguro y los dos han pasado por demasiado.

Jin Ling estaba dispuesto a protestar, pero encontró raro que Lan JingYi no se opusiera y lo miró en búsqueda de un aliado en su revuelta. Sin embargo, fue imposible saber en dónde estaba la cabeza del chico, porque éste solo asintió ligeramente como si en realidad no hubiera escuchado en absoluto lo que se discutía allí.

Le frunció el ceño sabiendo que no podría replicar nada si él estaba de acuerdo tan rápido con las palabras de los mayores, y suspiró derrotado incapaz de encontrar palabras para convencerlos.

De pronto y mientras éstos se ponían en movimiento recordó un detalle que estuvo rondando en su cabeza por un tiempo.

— Tío —lo llamó aparte con un gesto— ¿Hay algún tesoro del clan Jiang que desconozca?

La expresión del hombre de violeta se volvió compleja en un instante. Su mandíbula se tensó y sus ojos se estrecharon. Jin Ling desconocía la razón de aquellos cambios extraños en la tez de su tío, pero luego de un instante de indecisión extrajo, desde el bolsillo interno de sus túnicas, una pequeña caja de madera negra.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó confuso y algo emocionado.

Los ojos de Jiang Cheng permanecieron sobre la pequeña caja con una infinidad de emociones complejas y contradictorias en la mirada.

— No sé si recuerdas... las viejas historias del clan—musitó dubitativo—. Bien... este es el Loto Blanco.

Por un momento Jin Ling no supo de qué hablaba su tío, pero rápidamente recordó una leyenda antigua de un antepasado enamorado de una mujer hermosa y dulce que era perseguida por una extraña facción y que había ocultado celosamente del mundo entero.

Sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo al pensar de súbito en una idea descabellada, o quizás no tanto después de toda la información recolectada ¿Podría tratarse, entonces, de una de las mujeres poseedoras de uno de los fragmentos del accesorio?

— La piedra es una habitación secreta—señaló Jiang Cheng abriendo la caja donde descansaba una sortija en forma de flor de loto con un centro de cristal blanco, que si se miraba de cerca se podría notar que, en realidad, era una niebla blanca que se arremolinaba en su interior.

Jin Ling dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro. Tomó el anillo en sus manos y preguntó con interés:

— ¿Cómo puedo ingresar?

Tan entusiasmado estaba con la pequeña pieza entre sus dedos que ignoró el estremecimiento que recorrió todo el cuerpo del líder Jiang.

En el jardín, Lan XiChen investigaba la formación protectora sobre la mansión con ojos escrutadores y serios, pero al igual que JingYi su mente estaba bastante desestabilizada.

— El significado de la cinta es más profundo que lo que muchos piensan y creo que lo sabes —susurró el líder Lan, comprobando lentamente los seis árboles como si ellos escondieran una cantidad de información acerca de la barrera que JingYi ni siquiera estaba cerca de conocer, pero que él podía desentrañar solo con la mirada.

Sin embargo, sus palabras golpearon al chico como si le hubieran sacudido el cerebro.

No podía decir nada. No podía reaccionar porque casi podía intuir a qué se debían. Y lo comprobó rápidamente.

— El amor no es algo malo... ni la juventud es un pecado. Sin embargo...

Lan JingYi nunca quiso algo antes, como quería ahora que la tierra se abriera y lo tragase.


	23. Enloqueciendo

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿fingir demencia? ¿sordera?... ¿simplemente llorar de frustración?

JingYi sentía que estaba perdiendo completamente el juicio.

Lan XiChen permanecía con la mirada llena de gentileza y buena voluntad, como si solamente le estuviera dando sermones con respecto a las Escrituras, pero la vergüenza de Lan JingYi había llegado a niveles casi demenciales. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que todo era parte de un gran malentendido y un descuido propio todavía más enorme?

Quería evitar que siguiera hablando y, en su nerviosismo y conmoción, todo lo que hizo en realidad fue gritar. Más bien fue un chillido bajo, ahogado y lastimero, de pánico, de absoluto terror, que asustó al hombre de blanco.

— ZeWu-Jun, p-por favor...

Casi suplicó para que se detenga, con un hilo de voz.

Lan JingYi tenía en el rostro una expresión compleja, llena de contrariedad e indignación y un pesar tan hondo comprimiéndole el pecho que amenazaba con aplastarle el corazón. Aunque ZeWu-Jun no parecía comprender exactamente porqué. Sus ojos estaban pintados con sincero desconcierto tras el ruego angustiado del chico que lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

Sin embargo, cualquier explicación que pudiera dar Lan JingYi murió en su boca antes de que pudiera ser dicha, cuando acobardado calló, al oír las pisadas y las quejas de Jin Ling contra su tío, que les advirtieron que el par se acercaba a ellos.

«¡Averígualo solo!... ya no molestes más, ¿acaso estás cansado de vivir?» Oyó que le gritaba de forma exaltada el líder Jiang a su sobrino, con una ferocidad sinceramente bastante aterradora. El hombre tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido y era evidente su malestar. Así como también era visible el salvaje rubor que teñía sus orejas, cuello y mejillas, endemoniadamente enrojecidas y calientes de vergüenza y humillación.

Qué en la tierra habría dicho Jin Ling para provocar en su tío semejante reacción, era una incógnita que JingYi no quería averiguar.

Al quedar frente a frente, las miradas de Jiang Cheng y Lan XiChen se cruzaron por una fracción de segundo y sorpresivamente el líder de Secta Jiang apartó la vista de inmediato, de tal modo que la maniobra resultara casi temerosa a los ojos de un confundido JingYi.

Lan JingYi observó a uno y otro sin comprender, y sin atreverse a aventurar cualquier cosa. ZeWu-Jun había sonreído imperceptiblemente, pero su sonrisa fue extraña. Inconcebiblemente tensa e inestable en sus labios.

Aunque JingYi pronto lo olvidó. En realidad, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ella. Su mente tembló en el momento que Lan XiChen le dio una larga mirada perturbadoramente llena de tribulación, como si tuviera infinidad de cosas para decirle, pero su educado ser se resistiera, y JingYi hizo todo lo humanamente posible por contener también las quejas que desbordaban su corazón. Los ojos de ZeWu-Jun revelaban una cantidad de preguntas que JingYi no quería, ni sabía cómo responder.

— Regresaremos —musitó finalmente el hombre de blanco con un renuente suspiro, antes de dar media vuelta y despegar.

Ambos líderes partieron rápidamente hacia el acantilado y los jóvenes se quedaron observando su partida hasta que solo fueron puntos diminutos que desaparecieron en el cielo nocturno.

Lan JingYi quiso suspirar profundo, pero no se atrevió. No estaba aliviado en absoluto.

Miró a Jin Ling con cientos de emociones complejas vibrando en su interior. El descuido de su cinta todavía lo hacía arder en rabia contenida y de una aún más violenta vergüenza que lo hacía sentir todavía más patético. Además no podía quitar de sus pensamientos aquel irrazonable e incomprensible movimiento que había estado a punto de hacer sobre Jin Ling en el estanque, un segundo antes de ser sobresaltados de aquel modo por la voz enfurecida del líder de secta Jiang. Y lo que era más aterrador, seguía sin poder creer que ZeWu-Jun estuviera a un suspiro de decir... lo que JingYi sabía que estuvo a punto de decir.

Estaba asustado. ¿Cómo se supone que le respondería si lo confrontaba de esa manera?

JingYi no quería ni siquiera pensar en ello.

Sacudió su cabeza negándose rotundamente a volver a experimentar en su vida algo semejante. Su corazón intranquilo aún le temblaba atemorizado en el pecho. Sus ojos incapaces de hacer contacto con la mirada de Jin Ling se desviaron y descubrieron una pequeña caja de madera oscura que llevaba el chico ahora con él.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó señalando aquello que sostenía en sus manos, tratando de llenar el vacío incómodo que dejó la partida de los mayores.

Jin Ling estaba mortalmente inquieto, pero olvidó por un momento el miedo casi insano que pesaba sobre su corazón debido al destino de la cinta del Lan, mientras jugueteaba con la caja en sus manos. No iba a negar que, ahora que ambos estaban completamente a solas, comenzaba a temer por su vida. Aún así, no pudo evitarlo, se emocionó de inmediato cuando la caja desvió la atención de JingYi.

— ¿Este?... es uno de los tesoros de mi familia —explicó con sincero entusiasmo mientras abría la caja y le enseñaba lo que había en su interior.

Dentro del hermoso estuche y sobre un fondo de terciopelo rojo, reposaba una sortija de acero negro con apliques sobrios y elegantes confeccionados en plata. La oscura pieza emitía un débil rastro de energía, y su centro de cristal blanquecino en forma de flor de loto le confería un aura delicada y embriagadora.

— Mi tío me dijo que la gema es una habitación —susurró quedo, como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto.

¿Una habitación hecha accesorio? ¡increíble!

Lan JingYi estaba perplejo. Maravillado.

Pidió permiso con la mirada y sacó la sortija para observarla más de cerca. Jin Ling descubrió con ese movimiento que, además de aquel accesorio y bajo la suave tela, había una vieja carta arrugada.

Se desconcentró por un momento cuando JingYi, completamente absorto en el estudio del anillo, indagó cómo se hacía para entrar en esa habitación secreta para revisarla. Jin Ling solo pudo suspirar con frustración. Al parecer él no era el único que pensaba que quizás una de las piezas de aquel accesorio celestial podría estar escondida en su interior, pero su tío no quiso explicarle cual era el procedimiento apropiado para ingresar en ella.

Es más, se había mostrado ferozmente molesto incluso con la simple mención de ello. 

— Quizás el método está escrito aquí —apuntó señalando la pieza de papel antiguo que había encontrado en el fondo de la caja.

Lan JingYi, con el anillo en sus manos, se acercó rápidamente para intentar leerla junto con el chico. Los hombros de ambos hicieron contacto brevemente y con ese simple y pequeño roce algo extraño sucedió. Los dos sintieron sus cuerpos ponerse rígidos y entumecerse en el acto. Aunque no fue una reacción natural o consciente de sus cuerpos sensibles.

Todo a su alrededor se distorsionó. Sus mentes se sacudieron como si hubieran sido golpeadas. Los colores vibraron con una violencia inusitada por un aterrador instante. Luego y por unos breves segundos todo quedó en blanco. Un brillo cegador les hizo cerrar con fuerza los ojos, aunque antes de eso pudieron notar como una extraña niebla blanca se extendió sobre los dos. Esta niebla, aparentemente salida de la nada misma, rodeó sus cuerpos, los envolvió y los sumergió como si quisiera devorarlos, mientras eran jalados, succionados hacia algún lugar sin poder resistirse y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cuando sus vistas se estabilizaron, quedaron totalmente aturdidos. Los jóvenes parpadearon confusos, absurda y sencillamente sorprendidos.

Ya no estaban en el jardín de la mansión, bajo un cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, ahora estaban dentro de una habitación anticuada... ¡con paredes de cristal!

Jin Ling casi escupe una instantánea maldición. Sin embargo, Lan JingYi fue quien se recuperó primero del repentino viaje y de la impresión. Con un jadeo de sorpresa notó que la sortija había desaparecido, se había desvanecido sin rastros de entre sus dedos. 

Sin atreverse a creerlo, corrió entusiasmado hasta la pared más cercana para inspeccionarla atentamente. No había puertas ni ventanas allí, solo una amplia sala rodeada de un profundo e impío blanco que dañaba los desacostumbrados ojos. El espeso y singular humo blanquecino bailoteaba en los límites de la habitación como una suave cortina de humo. Esta niebla no se despegaba de las paredes por más que JingYi insistiera una y otra vez. Aquella inesperada peculiaridad hacía que resultara imposible poder ver hacia el exterior y mucho menos hacia arriba, donde el cieloraso no era visible oculto por la compacta neblina.

Todo el lugar estaba cubierto por esta niebla extraña y ambos lo comprendieron a la vez. Al parecer, realmente consiguieron entrar dentro de la sortija. Los dos habían logrado ingresar en ella sin siquiera saber cómo o porqué.

— ¡Qué increíble! —masculló asombrado Lan JingYi, intentando hacer a un lado la niebla con las manos sin lograrlo en absoluto.

Sin embargo, Jin Ling no compartía su entusiasmo. No podía hacerlo. Tenía el rostro desfigurado en una expresión bastante espeluznante y mantenía sus ojos bajos, carentes de vida, fijos en la carta en sus manos y en esos pocos caracteres que hicieron que su cerebro se desconectara.

Cuando Lan JingYi se cansó de intentar espiar hacia afuera sin conseguirlo, regresó junto a Jin Ling. Mientras caminaba hacia el chico, observaba con curiosidad cada espacio y cada objeto, sin atreverse a tocar nada aún. Absorbiendo con la mirada cada diminuto detalle, fascinado con todo lo que veía. No era consciente de la profunda e involuntaria reacción de Jin Ling a causa de las pocas, pero asertivas y punzantes palabras escritas, que parecían burlarse cruelmente de él.

— ¿Habías visto algo similar antes? —preguntó JingYi felizmente impresionado y encantado con el lugar, incapaz de ver que Jin Ling estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Al no recibir respuesta, su mirada lo buscó. Los ojos de Jin Ling se elevaron de la carta hasta hacer contacto con la mirada curiosa de JingYi. Esos ojos enrojecidos asustaron al Lan. Revelaron un brillo de incredulidad y escepticismo incomprensible, así como también una sonrisa irónica se extendió lentamente en sus labios. Como si eso no fuera suficiente para asustar a Lan JingYi, una risa casi maníaca brotó de la boca de Jin Ling.

No dijo nada. No había mucho para decir luego de leer las palabras de su antepasado, reconoció mentalmente Jin Ling. Le entregó la carta a JingYi mientras seguía riendo como una persona inestable, como una persona que había perdido definitivamente el juicio.

Muy dentro suyo esperaba estar soñando. Casi esperaba despertar en la caverna donde había permanecido cautivo, porque sino fuera así eso significaba... que había perdido por completo la cordura.


	24. El secreto del anillo

Lan JingYi tomó la carta en sus manos con gesto inseguro. La risa de Jin Ling todavía flotaba hasta sus oídos de una forma espeluznante, creando en la habitación una atmósfera extraña y perturbadora.

Contempló cauta y largamente a Jin Ling como si a este le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y luciendo algo acobardado comenzó a leer. Casi de inmediato pudo comprender la causa de la repentina y violenta inestabilidad mental en el chico. Así como pudo sentir también, la impropia manera en que su propio corazón rápidamente hizo nido en su garganta, mientras sus ojos se movían ansiosos sobre el papel.

Debió leerla dos veces y con recelosa atención. Las dos veces sintió el mismo terror.

«Querido descendiente,

Observa con atención a la persona a tu lado. Si está ahora, y aquí mismo contigo, no es por coincidencia, es porque se convertirá en tu tesoro más preciado.

Déjame explicar... a lo largo de esta vida probablemente has creado lazos, sorteado dificultades y compartido experiencias con una incontable cantidad de individuos. Naturalmente estas acciones crean vínculos, hilos de karma que nos conectan con las personas en nuestro entorno. Este anciano ha dedicado toda una vida a su estudio y el compartimiento secreto en la sortija es prueba de ello.

Conseguí transformar estas conexiones, estas hebras etéreas e intangibles en algo esencialmente corpóreo, en algo que puedo ver, sentir y utilizar. Dirás ¿qué tiene que ver mi investigación con este lugar y la persona que te acompaña?, pues bien te revelaré algo excepcional. He empleado con eficacia un complicado encantamiento y, no sin dificultad, extraído exitosamente una gota de sangre de mi corazón para refinar este accesorio. Eso es porque esta pieza utiliza el vínculo más fuerte y puro entre las personas como único medio para abrir las restricciones que yo mismo configuré. Como habrás comprendido, se abre por medio de las emociones. Más específicamente, el sentimiento más insondable y difícil de desentrañar: El amor.

No el amor filial o el cariño mundano de dos seres atrapados en las conveniencias, sino aquel sentimiento mutuo y profundo que ata a dos almas. Ese tipo de amor que es posible sentir una única vez en la vida.

Cualquier contacto entre los dos, por pequeño que sea, estimulará a tu corazón y a la línea de sangre de origen que corre en tus venas. Mientras mantengan a la sortija cerca, reaccionará a ello transportándolos a este sitio. Ingenioso, ¿verdad?

Esta habitación secreta fue construida con el objetivo de protección, luego se convirtió en un lugar de descanso, y en estos momentos no tiene otra utilidad que volverse el reposo de tu corazón inquieto. Encontrarás en mis palabras la verdad cuando tus ojos se enfoquen en la persona con la que has viajado y sientas a tu corazón temblar complacido por su presencia.

Una última cosa que debes saber es que, para abandonar la recámara, la niebla simplemente debe completar una recarga de energía. Esta no puede ser forzada, pero tampoco es un proceso lento. Aproximadamente una hora es tiempo más que suficiente para que lo haga. Cuando finalice, verás un símbolo brillante a un lado de la cama, ese es el interruptor que los llevará de regreso cuando así lo requieran. Sin embargo, ¿realmente querrás dejar este lugar?»

Lan JingYi parpadeó confuso sin atreverse a concebir como real la idea absurda que había creído captar, luego de asegurarse de haber leído correctamente. En su interior no sintió la necesidad de reír como un maldito desquiciado. JingYi quería esconderse. Quería convertirse en uno con la niebla, fundirse en ella y desaparecer en el aire.

No lo había notado, pero su corazón estaba latiendo salvajemente en su pecho, lleno de conmoción.

Entendía perfectamente la implicación de aquella carta, pero su consternado cerebro se negaba a asimilarlo. Aunque tampoco llegaba a comprender del todo la reacción precipitada y espontánea de Jin Ling, ni el desequilibrado estado actual del chico, a pesar de que admitió que no se encontraba mejor que él.

En su interior danzaban llamas indescriptiblemente rabiosas.

¿Qué en el infierno significaba todo aquello? ¿porqué siquiera le había dejado ver esa carta, si en ella estaban escritas semejantes incoherencias?

Al mismo tiempo que el chico nerviosamente se hacía estas preguntas, Jin Ling dejó de reír casi precipitadamente. Entendió lento y de forma pausada que no estaba soñando, que no era una pesadilla, y estaba bastante seguro de que tampoco era una broma de su tío. Entendió, solo entonces, que esto quería decir solo una cosa... que aquellas palabras reflejaban una realidad.

Sin embargo, era una realidad que un furioso y avergonzado Jin Ling no estaba dispuesto a admitir.

¿Que Lan JingYi le gustaba?, ¿Qué tipo de estupideces eran esas? Él definitivamente no sentía nada por él y su inconsciente corazón no reaccionaba de ningún jodido modo por su causa.

Quería negarlo con todas las fuerzas que poseía, pero contrariamente a lo que esperaba, su voluntad fue socavada por su inconsciente al notar su fatal descuido.

Comprendió tarde lo que, en su inestabilidad, había hecho... ¡le había entregado la jodida carta!

Lententamente asimiló que con esa acción le había dejado ver, de manera innecesaria, más de lo que pretendía. Todo porque, por un instante, acabó creyendo que aquello no era más que una gran y absurda mentira, pero ¡cómo podría ser una mentira si el caos en el que había sido arrojado su corazón era profundamente esclarecedor!

Para empeorar las cosas, en su cabeza resonaron las palabras de la niña espíritu y no pudo evitar que su corazón se estremeciera espantado. Ella lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Aún cuando él ni siquiera tenía la menor de las sospechas.

¿Desde cuándo?

Lo observó desde la distancia. El chico respiraba pausadamente, tenía la piel por completo imbuida de color y el rostro distorsionado en una expresión de aturdimiento y conflictiva... ¿timidez? Esa reacción provocó en Jin Ling un miedo instantáneo.

— Ni una sola palabra es real —bramó enceguecido, siguiendo la línea de pensamiento del chico, porque Lan JingYi realmente, y por más que intentara poner las piezas juntas, seguía sin creer que el líder Jiang les hubiera jugado una broma como aquella, tan elaborada y sin sentido.

— ¿Seguro joven Jin? —dijo con perversa lentitud.

Una leve sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la boca de JingYi y Jin Ling súbitamente sintió a su corazón desestabilizarse. Sintió que, con esa sonrisa, su tonto órgano era ferozmente sacudido como una pequeña hoja en medio de un huracán, o un bote solitario en un mar embravecido, a punto de ser destrozado en pequeños pedazos. Con un jadeo involuntario atorado en la garganta, intentó suprimir el sentimiento que lo violentaba de aquella forma.

¿Cómo podría seguir negándolo cuando su interior estaba en tal frenesí?

Odiaba la situación en la que se encontraba. Por culpa de la carta, ahora Lan JingYi creía que sentía algo por él. Aunque no tenía la certeza, el solo pensar que el chico podía usar la información en su contra le producía un profundo desazón.

No era el único temor que azotaba a su corazón, pero no pudo conseguir poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Una extraña resonancia hizo que sus pensamientos dispersos se unificaran nuevamente en la única tarea que debería haberlos llevado allí. Jin Ling notó que el fragmento del accesorio comenzaba a se sacudirse entre sus mangas mientras ejercía una extraña atracción... hacia un antiguo y olvidado guqin.

Los ojos del chico brillaron cuando sostuvo en sus manos la pieza que había reaccionado al instrumento musical y se acercó con la expresión llena de entusiasmo y una emoción aún más deslumbrante por tener una excusa para evitar la mirada llena de regocijo y vanagloria de Lan JingYi.

Ellos tenían razón, la muchacha era una de las chicas de la primera ilusión y realmente una parte del accesorio estuvo escondido allí todo este tiempo.

La flor entre sus dedos emitió ondas débiles cuando se aproximaron al escritorio polvoriento y al solitario guqin sobre él, casi como si estuviera inquieta y emocionada a la vez, por reencontrarse con aquella pieza luego de tanto tiempo separadas.

No hizo falta buscar con ahínco. La pieza de la horquilla estaba perfectamente a la vista. Unida al instrumento como un simple accesorio. Nadie que hubiera prestado demasiada atención habría encontrado nada extraño en ella, o quizás solo encontrarían curioso que la pieza que colgara del guqin no fuera un adorno de jade, sino de metal y con la forma de una aguda espada, mortalmente fina y alargada.

Este fragmento pareció sentir su conexión con la pieza en las manos de Jin Ling e irradió una aura dominante que hizo chillar de emoción a la flor, casi como si esta tuviera sensibilidad. Se soltó del agarre de Jin Ling, como si no pudiera esperar y se precipitó al encuentro de la otra pieza que se separó de un solo golpe de la cuerda decorativa que lo unía al guqin. Ambas danzaron una frente a la otra, y emitieron una fuerte luz dorada mientras comenzaban a fusionarse lentamente.

En ese preciso momento, en que los jóvenes habían quedado extasiados y perplejos al ver lo que sucedía, la espada de cristal de JingYi pareció despertar de un largo sueño.

N/A: Este capítulo era parte del capítulo anterior, pero pasaron cosas y lo subí al final en dos pedazos. Es todo, disfruten!


	25. Sorpresas consecutivas

Inesperadas ondas de fluctuaciones vinieron de la espada en manos de Lan JingYi. El gélido brillo natural de Lluvia de Hielo quedó instantáneamente eclipsada por el frío resplandor azulado que emitió una pequeña gema incrustada en la empuñadura y que tenía la forma de... ¡una lágrima de cristal!

Ambos jadearon a la vez cuando, con un sibilante sonido, la joya dejó su lugar en la espada y se estrelló violentamente contra las piezas en el aire en plena fusión, para complementarla.

La tercera pieza había estado con ellos por un tiempo ya, y no lo habían notado en absoluto.

Ahora los fragmentos estaban nuevamente juntos y el poder que emitían era tan impresionante que, de haber estado fuera de aquella habitación y sin la protección que ésta les proveía, probablemente su pulsante energía habría atraído a una incontable cantidad de cultivadores, y con ello inconvenientes producto de la codicia y la ambición de poseer un artículo tan excepcional como aquel.

Asombrados fueron testigos de aquella increíble escena y cómo la horquilla, que habían visto quebrarse en tres partes en manos de la muchacha en la ilusión, se ensambló frente a sus ojos pieza por pieza hasta regresar a su forma original.

En cuestión de segundos el accesorio volvió a poseer la totalidad de su antiguo esplendor y su forma se vio más brillante e increíble. Digna de un objeto único en su clase.

La horquilla flotó suavemente frente a los dos, como si tuviera la intención de tentarlos. Sin embargo, sus corazones no entrarían en conflicto.

¿Quedarse con aquel objeto?, ni siquiera lo habían considerado.

No podrían decir a ciencia cierta qué era lo que los hacía diferente de los demás. Quizás fue su etérea presencia en aquella sangrienta lucha de la que fueron testigos involuntarios, o la sensación de pesar que aún comprimía sus corazones por el destino de esa pequeña familia reducida a cenizas por su conexión con aquel accesorio, pero simplemente no fueron influenciados en lo más mínimo.

Aquel objeto precioso había caído en sus manos y fueron forzados a tomarlo, pero en realidad no querían hacerlo. Sentían una renuencia interna muy profundamente arraigada a sus huesos.

Su entusiasmo por conseguir la reliquia completa se enfrió rápidamente. Todo lo que quedaban en esos momentos eran preguntas... ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué deberían exactamente hacer con eso? ¿Llevarlo a Lanling? ¿Gusu? ¿Yunmeng?... ¿Regresarlo al Clan Tao?

Solo pensar en aquello comenzaba a hacerles doler la cabeza y ninguno sabía que compartían los mismos y conflictivos pensamientos.

— Creo que deberíamos dejar el accesorio en este sitio —aconsejó JingYi, luego de un largo instante de silencio, cansado de darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza.

Jin Ling asintió a su lado con una expresión que reflejaba su propio agobio mental.

Por el momento, aquella decisión parecía la más sensata en su situación. Una habitación a la que no se podía acceder sin tener las condiciones adecuadas sonaba bastante conveniente. Aunque aún creyeran o consideraran que esas 'condiciones' eran inconcebiblemente absurdas. Reunirlas era todavía más problemático.

Es más, según las palabras en la carta, ahora mismo solo Jiang Cheng y Jin Ling, que compartían un mismo linaje de sangre, eran capaces de ingresar allí con sus respectivos intereses amorosos.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron allí un instante.

Lan JingYi, a quien las preocupaciones más urgentes lo habían envuelto haciéndole olvidar todo lo demás, volvió a pensar en aquello y su corazón entero se sacudió en su pecho.

Podía haberse burlado de Jin Ling minutos atrás, pero secretamente su mente estaba hecha un lío.

Aún no podía asimilarlo del todo... ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que Jin Ling sintiera algo por él?

Esto quería decir que las peleas, las burlas y las discusiones, ¿escondían algo semejante? No parecía real. Se sentía como una mala broma.

Lo que era más aterrador... ¿y si, de algún extraño modo que no quería ni siquiera imaginar, cabía la mínima... no, la minúscula posibilidad de que ello fuera... mmn... algo mutuo?

Sus propios pensamientos lo asustaron.

Se deshizo de aquellas espeluznantes reflexiones que afectaban su juicio con una firme e involuntaria sacudida de su cabeza y se adelantó a coger la horquilla que aún flotaba delante de sus ojos, pero su movimiento fue una réplica del movimiento hecho por Jin Ling y ambas manos sujetaron el accesorio en el aire, atrapando la mano contraria en el proceso.

JingYi inmediatamente sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Levantó la vista y vio los ojos de Jin Ling en él, y su mirada estaba también cargada de incómoda sorpresa por la infeliz coincidencia. Rápidamente el chico quiso retroceder y dejar la pieza en manos de Lan JingYi, pero por alguna estúpida razón que ni siquiera el mismo JingYi podría resolver, no dejó que se retirara.

Se aferró con más decisión y tiró de su brazo, haciendo que Jin Ling pierda estabilidad y se estrelle contra él.

Cuando ambos cuerpos chocaron por el abrupto ímpetu de la maniobra, volvió a sentir que todo a su alrededor se ralentizaba, como si el mundo repentinamente perdiera el enfoque a su alrededor. Aunque no era algo auténtico. En realidad, era más bien como si JingYi no pudiera centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el chico ahora en sus brazos. Eso lo aturdió, pero reconoció con torpeza, que con Jin Ling tan increíblemente cerca nada parecía demasiado importante. Todo se detenía y nada más podía capturar su atención.

Sorprendentemente no hubo resistencia por parte de Jin Ling, simplemente lo miraba como si no comprendiera que estaba sucediendo y JingYi debía admitir que tampoco lo sabía. ¿Quería burlarse de él? ¿quería atormentarlo? ¿provocarlo?... no estaba seguro. Sin embargo, algo inherente a él se estremeció. Se sentía como si algo que había estado dormido muy profundo en su interior se removiera, despertando de repente.

Sus sentidos se volvieron inestables, su mente quedó en blanco y sus acciones se salieron completamente de su control.

Había una extraña tensión en el aire. Una electrizante e intangible presión entre los dos, y en esa brecha diminuta que los separaba que ninguno parecía poder resistir, pero tampoco podían romper; hasta que finalmente Lan JingYi tomó la iniciativa de irrumpir por completo el espacio personal de Jin Ling y, mientras ambos permanecían presos de una atracción más fuerte de lo que podían comprender, JingYi se elevó ligeramente unos centímetros y presionó un pequeño y suave beso sobre sus labios.

Jin Ling fue besado.

Lan JingYi lo besó.

El contacto fue ligero y sutil, y lo dejó paralizado por un aterrorizante fracción de segundo.

JingYi realmente se había tomado el atrevimiento de hacer una maniobra tan inesperada sobre él y Jin Ling no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar o qué demonios pensar.

Sin embargo, se recuperó con insólita rapidez. De forma casi inconsciente y antes de que JingYi pudiera descifrar que diablos pasaba con él mismo, Jin Ling respondió. Capturó aquellos labios que no se decidían a avanzar, pero tampoco parecían tener la intención de abandonar su boca y no vaciló un instante en iniciar un beso real. Uno brusco y crudo, lleno de descaro y ansiedad.

Sus manos cobraron vida y con un movimiento fluido e instintivo sujetó la nuca de JingYi y lo atrajo más cerca, con inusitada dureza.

Le invadió la boca con impaciencia. Con una fuerza arrolladora. Jin Ling presionó al chico ásperamente contra su cuerpo y lo devoró en grandes bocados hasta que JingYi no podía siquiera pensar qué era real y qué no.

Lan JingYi había encendido algo extraño en Jin Ling y ahora no podía contenerlo. Todo se había salido de control.

Aquel beso era torpe y desesperado, carecía de dominio y técnica, pero la habilidad era algo que comenzaron a ganar lentamente con aquella nueva experiencia y Jin Ling estaba degustándolo de forma implacable, febril y profundamente, disfrutando del exquisito y adictivo sabor de sus labios, con la mente totalmente en blanco y sus bocas moviéndose metódicamente en un fiero frenesí que les robó el aliento, la razón y todo rastro de cordura y consciencia.

Lan JingYi sintió el incansable golpeteo furioso de su corazón resonar en sus oídos descontrolándolo, y el nombre más personal del chico se escapó de sus labios en un susurro enronquecido por el deseo. Gimió entrecortadamente y el embriagador beso se cortó con un sonido húmedo de succión que lo estremeció violentamente.

Ambos respiraban de forma acelerada y superficial. Estaban tan cerca que el cálido aliento les golpeaba la boca contraria.

La tensión no cedió, se volvió más urgente. Sin embargo, de algún modo no cedió al impulso y permaneció impasible. Aunque su mente no estaba muy clara.

— Entonces es cierto... —logró decir en un susurro JingYi, cuando ambas bocas obtuvieron aquel pequeño y necesario respiro. Quería aparentar una calma que no sentía.

Fue el primero en hablar, pero mantenía los ojos centrados en la boca de Jin Ling, sintiendo que era incapaz de hacerle frente a lo que había sucedido allí entre los dos, pero tampoco parecía capaz de conseguir olvidar el sabor de su boca en un futuro cercano. Ignoraba completamente la mirada expectante de Jin Ling, que lo observó con los ojos brumosos y la mente nublada, como si le costara comprender lo que decía.

— Realmente tienes sentimientos por mi.

Las palabras de JingYi fueron burlonas y su sonrisa vacilante. Jin Ling sintió como si ellas vertieran agua sobre las llamas, apagando su fuego hasta que solo quedaron pequeñas y temblorosas brasas. Su corazón se estremeció, pero no por lo que implicaba su afirmación, sino porque a su juicio eso significaba algo más importante. Eso quería decir que tal vez JingYi con aquel súbito beso solo... ¿lo estaba probando?

Retrocedió desorientado, pero ¿a dónde podía ir?

Olvidó que estaba encerrado.

Sin embargo, la voz de JingYi continuó y sus próximas palabras hicieron que su mundo temblara hasta los cimientos.

— Quizás en realidad a mi... a mi también me gustes...

Fue demasiado para el corazón de Jin Ling. Aquella confesión dubitativa e imprudente lo mareó.

— Yo, yo... dame algo de tiempo para digerir esto —balbuceó de forma inconsistente—. Es demasiada información para asimilar.

Lan JingYi tras oírlo levantó la mirada y la fijó en Jin Ling. Estaba asustado de sus propios sentimientos, pero al mirarlo al rostro una vez más y ver su expresión avergonzada e inusualmente tímida no lo pudo negar más. Nuevamente cerró la distancia entre los dos, impaciente por... ¿por qué? ¿besarlo quizás?

No pudo encontrar respuesta y tampoco logró acercarse.

La horquilla que no recordaba haber recogido y que, de alguna manera había acabado firmemente sujeta en su diestra, comenzó a calentarse de forma repentina hasta alcanzar una temperatura imposible de ignorar.

Siseó adolorido con su atención completamente desviada. Sin soltar el accesorio abrió la mano con temor. En su palma aquel objeto emitió un brillo débil que iba ganando fuerzas gradualmente mientras se calentaba. También comenzó a despedir un sutil humo blanquecino que se arremolinó allí sin intenciones de disiparse. Esta ligera bruma flotó unos momentos delante de ambos. Lenta, muy lentamente se compactó hasta poder verse en ella una vaga silueta. Adoptó una forma delicada y grácil. No tardaron demasiado en comprender que era la inconfundible figura de una mujer.

Una mujer muy hermosa.

Sus bonitos rasgos fueron visibles de forma difusa, pero ambos comprendieron que su actitud no era amenazante.

Aquel era el espíritu de la horquilla.

Con suavidad la mujer señaló hacia la espada de cristal de JingYi y ésta levitó dócilmente, moviéndose hasta ella como si hubiera sido ordenada. Los dos chicos estaban paralizados y solo pudieron observar atónitos como un elegante dedo de humo se presionaba sobre el sitio vacío que dejó la pequeña gema y ver como la bella mujer depositó allí algo de su esencia. Energía espiritual se concentró en el lugar con una velocidad aterradora y cuando el brillo cedió una deslumbrante perla ocupó el lugar de la joya en forma de lágrima.

Con aquella simple acción el poder de la espada se había incrementado en un nivel difícil de describir.

Podrían no saberlo, pero este era el agradecimiento del espíritu hacia los Lan, por cuidar y proteger a la joven Bailu.

Aunque Lan JingYi no fuera consciente, ahora era el único dueño indiscutible de la espada insignia del Clan. Un gran peso se había colocado sobre sus hombros, y ella sabía que necesitaría fuerzas para afrontar su futuro. Aquel incremento de poder fue su regalo, esperando que su viaje fuera más suave.

La espíritu tampoco olvidó al Clan Jiang y al esfuerzo del antepasado del joven Jin Ling por salvaguardar la integridad de la pequeña XiaoMei, y por amarla del modo en que lo hizo.

Tenía un presente para él también.

Una hebra de humo se desprendió y serpenteó felizmente entre ellos como un diminuto dragón de riada hasta comprimirse y volverse delgada y larga como cuerda de guqin. Cuando se detuvo junto a Jin Ling el chico se sorprendió, aunque entendió rápidamente. Extendió su mano y aquel hilo brillante se posó desordenadamente sobre su palma. Allí descansaba solo para él una indestructible y extraordinaria cuerda de arco.

La pequeña espíritu estaba inmensamente feliz. Confiaba en su juicio y en las elecciones que tomó.

En los corazones de ambos jóvenes no encontró codicia, ni una cruel ambición que solía verse en los cultivadores. Sus corazones estaban inestables, realmente sí, pero era por las profundas emociones que apenas podían contener por el otro.

Sus decisiones fueron aprobadas en el momento que pudo sentir un destello del futuro de los jóvenes y de ese destino que los conectaba y del que no podían escapar. No fue capaz de ver con demasiada claridad, pero lo que encontró allí la llenó de consuelo.

Entonces, solo así, ella se disipó alegremente en una voluta de humo, regresando a la horquilla para entrar en un largo periodo de hibernación, dejándolos confundidos y desorientados.


	26. La habitación de los secretos

En manos de Lan JingYi, la horquilla se atenuó y enfrió por completo. Descansaba, en aquellos momentos en su palma como si estuviera apagada y tan genuinamente desprovista de vida que se sentía algo extraño e incómodo de ver. Tenía ahora la apariencia de un bonito accesorio, verdaderamente hermoso, es cierto, pero sin el etéreo halo de magnificencia que lo rodeaba desde que se había completado, parecía más terrenal.

Nadie creería que escondía un poder tan impresionante.

Sin embargo, ninguno en realidad estaba prestando demasiada atención a esto. Tenían algo distinto en mente. Los dos estaban significativamente más fascinados por sus nuevas adquisiciones, y no podían quitarles la mirada mientras los examinaban con reverente cautela.

Lluvia de hielo vibraba alegremente con impaciencia, como si no pudiera esperar a que su dueño la utilizara para demostrarle cuan grandiosa se había vuelto, y la cuerda en manos de Jin Ling brilló de manera fría en su palma, de ella se destacaba una aura arrogante y orgullosa, a la altura del altivo chico, lista también para enseñarles su explosivo poder.

No podían estar más encantados con aquella increíble buena fortuna obtenida.

Sin embargo, mientras las estudiaban se dieron cuenta de una particularidad que se había sumado y que no habían esperado en absoluto. No era solo el poder individual lo que los había sorprendido enormemente. Ambas piezas también compartían un mismo núcleo, por lo que sus armas, ahora reforzadas, sentirían una atracción inherente que los unía de una forma increíblemente profunda. Quizás el espíritu de la horquilla lo había planeado de aquel modo, o tal vez no, pero era una realidad que, si combinaran sus ataques, no habría poder en la tierra que superara al dúo.

¿Cómo podrían no percibirlo?

El anhelo ansioso por coordinarse entre ambos artículos era prácticamente palpable. La sensación era increíblemente fuerte, tanto que podían sentir su ardiente anticipación.

— Con los ataques combinados...

Lan JingYi no terminó la frase porque ambos pensaron lo mismo. Asociados incrementarían su poder en un modo inconcebible.

El entusiasmo por su extraordinario descubrimiento brilló por un momento en sus miradas compartidas, pero el suave destello de emoción sus ojos se apagó rápidamente cuando el mismo intrusivo pensamiento cruzó por sus mentes, despedazando la imagen mental que habían configurado cada uno.

¿Cuándo podrían poner en práctica aquello? ¿En las cacerías nocturnas furtivas acordadas entre los miembros más jóvenes?

Jin Ling pronto comprendió que no tenían oportunidades de hacerlo de otro modo.

Ni siquiera había necesidad de pensarlo en hacerlo de una forma oficial. Las cacerías nocturnas y las competencias formales se separaban convenientemente por Sectas. No había manera alguna de que pudieran combinarse y demostrar el poder dominante que podrían llegar a exhibir si coordinaran juntos. Lo que finalmente era una verdadera pena, porque Jin Ling tenía la certeza de que el nivel de desempeño de ambos, lado a lado, sería capaz de paralizar instantáneamente los corazones de las personas.

Pensar en ello lo sorprendió. No era exactamente alguien que tuviera presente el trabajo en equipo, y descubrió que no era solo por la idea de destacarse la que generó en él las mayores expectativas, sino que la inquieta imagen de él junto a Lan JingYi barriendo cualquier oponente en el campo de batalla con su poder, se sintió demasiado agradable y emocionante. Pero, por más que aquella idea hubiera pasado por su cabeza momentáneamente, parecía incapaz de desarrollarse.

Aunque una repentina luz de revelación iluminó sus ojos por un breve instante.

Quizás existía una posibilidad de hacerlo.

¿No se acercaba acaso una competencia de caza que se llevaría a cabo en Lanling?

Jin Ling encontró su oportunidad.

Aquella competencia había sido aprobada desde hace algún tiempo y sabía que solo era parte de una conspiración mayor, con el propósito de responsabilizarlo por las fallas (probablemente planificadas) y humillarlo frente a los diferentes líderes, pero él ya no estaba preocupado por ello. Con una fortaleza mental recientemente descubierta, pensó que había llegado el momento de alborotar un poco las cosas.

Una estimulante sonrisa se materializó inmediatamente en sus labios, pensando con firme dignidad que, a todos y cada uno de aquellos que querían verlo devastado, les daría un revés que no esperaban.

Jin Ling estaba bastante cansado de no ser tratado con seriedad. Cansado de que lo subestimaran y le dificultaran cada jodido paso que daba. Había llegado el momento de contraatacar.

— ¿Por qué sonríes tan espeluznantemente? —preguntó Lan JingYi con curiosidad, e intentando suprimir a la vez un fuerte e involuntario deseo de retroceder.

JingYi todavía tenía pensamientos encontrados acerca de la inesperada sensación que había notado de la espada de cristal, ansiosa por formar equipo con la energía explosiva de la cuerda de arco, y al levantar la mirada solo descubrió como aquella sonrisa se extendía amplio en la boca del chico y sintió algo de ansiedad. ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando?

— ¿Quieres probar la armonización de nuestros ataques en un evento oficial? —masculló Jin Ling de improviso.

La selección de palabras del chico lo descolocó por un segundo. ¿Armonizar con él? Lan JingYi dudó por un instante. Al unir esas dos palabras, ¿por qué se sintió tan conflictivo? ¿Podrían realmente escribirse juntas? Algo más... ¿Qué quería decir con un evento oficial?...

JingYi simplemente había adivinado que, como mucho, podrían enseñarle unos nuevos trucos a Lan Sizhui y algunas personas del entorno más íntimo, como Zizhen o el General Fantasma. Nunca esperó que Jin Ling aspirara a algo semejante. Un escenario formal estaba lejos de sus niveles de comprensión, completamente fuera de sus expectativas.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? —respondió con suavidad, alzando una ceja con desconfianza y también, no iba a negar, un ligero rastro de mal disimulado entusiasmo. Si había alguna oportunidad, en realidad le encantaría experimentarlo.

Sin embargo, como respuesta Jin Ling sonrió lleno de secretismo e hizo que JingYi quisiera rodar los ojos, aunque no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo. Audazmente Jin Ling acortó la distancia que los separaba y le robó un diminuto beso, cogiéndolo por sorpresa.

Lan JingYi no reaccionó de inmediato y parpadeó repetidamente con torpeza, demasiado aturdido como para responder de otra forma.

— Ya lo verás —le susurró con voz queda Jin Ling, como si le contara un secreto, y cerca, tan gloriosamente cerca que su aliento le cosquilleó los labios.

JingYi no pudo evitar perder momentáneamente el enfoque. Dejó de pensar en cualquier otra cosa en ese preciso instante. La distancia entre ellos era muy pequeña, y la tensión era espesa en el aire. Sin notarlo siquiera, se movió como por inercia, atraído por esa boca demasiado indisciplinada, siempre llena de palabras molestas e insidiosas, y que ahora comenzaba a volverse increíblemente dócil bajo la presión de sus propios labios.

Fue él quien inició el beso esta vez. Lo besó suavemente atrapando esa media sonrisa pretenciosa mientras la sometía sin ningún tipo de vacilación bajo sus deseos. El movimiento de sus bocas presionadas juntas era lento y lánguido, pero mantenía una rudeza incontrolable propia de sus apasionados temperamentos.

Lan JingYi de forma instintiva se separó un centímetro, le capturó el labio inferior y lo succionó ligeramente. Jin Ling sólo pudo jadear en consecuencia, haciendo que el corazón de JingYi se inflamara en abnegación. Rápidamente y como respuesta a ese involuntario gesto, la lengua de JingYi le penetró la boca y se deslizó dentro, desgustándolo lentamente, fascinado por su adictivo sabor. Sin embargo, la boca invadida no iba a ser dominada tan fácilmente. El chico luchó contra ella, con sedienta ferocidad hasta derretirla completamente con sensuales y hábiles toques.

Comenzaba a hacer calor en aquel pequeño espacio y el aire parecía volverse sospechosamente escaso, pero sabían también que en realidad sucedería del mismo modo aunque estuvieran al aire libre. Su calor era interno y su dificultad para respirar era a causa de los vehementes besos compartidos que les robaban el aliento. Aún así no es como si tuvieran intenciones de retroceder, ninguno parecía ser capaz de poder retirarse más que unos escasos milímetros en los que sus bocas solo buscaban amoldarse más cómodamente sobre la otra.

El sonido húmedo hacía un vergonzoso eco en las paredes de cristal y se sintieron algo tímidos.

¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo?, se reprendió Jin Ling.

Aquella pregunta repentina parecía coherente y lo despertó momentáneamente del suave letargo en el que estaba sometido, pero tan pronto como floreció en su mente fue barrida por un brusco mordisco que lo hizo jadear de sorpresa. Los labios le escocieron y sintió el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca. Un pequeño corte había aparecido en su labio inferior.

Olvidó su espontánea preocupación. El dolor se volvió un extraño disparador y gimió sobre la boca de Lan JingYi al tiempo que sentía que su corazón se desbocaba sin control. Perdió el gobierno sobre si mismo, solo era consciente de como su cuerpo entero se sentía ser abrazado por las llamas desde adentro hacia afuera. Sin embargo, JingYi probablemente recuperando algo de compostura luego de lo que había hecho y pensando repentinamente de forma más sensata retrocedió avergonzado.

Acobardado por sus propias acciones apartó la mirada para notar en ese momento que la neblina parecía más inquieta a su alrededor y determinó rápidamente que habían superado con creces el tiempo de recarga necesario. La niebla ahora parecía lista para regresarlos.

El aturdimiento inicial de Jin Ling cedió lento, y un pensamiento se coló de forma repentina: La carta de su antepasado era tan cierta que se sintió sobrecogido. Las últimas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Realmente no quería irse. Quería permanecer allí con JingYi, ocultos de las miradas ajenas, lejos de la realidad y dónde las responsabilidades no pudieran alcanzarlos.

Desde que habían entrado allí había transcurrido apenas algo más que una hora, pero ellos mismos se desconocían.

JingYi se mordió el labio con fuerza a la vista de un Jin Ling como no había visto antes. El chico respiraba con dificultad con la mirada oscura, dilatada y la boca enrojecida, con claros signos de haber sido maltratada por sus persistentes besos. Él tampoco se podía reconocer porque... quería ansiosamente volver a reclamar aquella boca. Y hacer más, mucho más. Sin embargo, se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta y dio un decidido paso hacia atrás.

— Es momento de regresar... —dijo simplemente.

Jin Ling pareció desorientado por un instante, pero finalmente asintió comprendiendo que la burbuja había reventado y ahora deberían regresar a la realidad.

¿Y ahora qué sucedería con los dos? No se atrevió a pensar en ello.

La horquilla fue acomodada sobre la mesita del guqin y se inclinaron ligeramente en agradecimiento.

Inmediatamente después el interruptor fue accionado con un ligero tap y la niebla se arremolinó alrededor de ambos una vez más, envolviéndolos rápidamente, mareándolos y cubriendo sus vistas de blanco. Todo se distorsionó y giró hasta sentir finalmente que sus pies volvían a tocar tierra. Aparecieron en el jardín, en el mismo sitio que habían dejado cuando fueron absorbidos.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento que los asaltó no fue de alivio como podrían haber pronosticado antes, sino de pérdida. Una sensación extraña de desazón les apretó el corazón luego de haber dejado la habitación. Ese lugar lleno de secretos.

Aunque, no tuvieron tiempo de ajustar sus pensamientos o sus emociones, de inmediato fueron rodeados y el brillo frío de un par de espadas los apuntaron con precisión a los dos ni bien aterrizaron.


	27. Visitas inesperadas

El corazón de Lan JingYi se congeló casi en el acto.

Inmediatamente después de salir de la espesa neblina fueron emboscados, ¿acaso se podía ser más desafortunado?

Sin embargo, tampoco tuvo tiempo de lamentarse por ello. Repentinamente algo bastante inesperado sacudió aquel jardín apartado, casi como una respuesta a su corazón en pánico.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a ver el rostro de sus atacantes cuando Lluvia de Hielo en sus manos brilló con una impactante luz azul blanquecina, barriendo instantáneamente con el peligro en un amplio aro protector y dejando en su camino imágenes borrosas como las marcas dejadas por las gotas de lluvia que se congelaban mientras caían.

Ese pequeño campo de fuerza limpió el área donde ambos estaban, con ellos como centro, y derribando todo a su alrededor con una gélida ráfaga en un radio de aproximadamente dos metros, dejando solo destellos brillantes y rastros minúsculos de cristales de hielo a su paso.

Tras la repentina y brillante demostración de poder que involuntariamente surgió de la espada, Lan JingYi se recuperó lo suficiente para tomar el control, y cuando lo hizo su corazón increíblemente tenso, en vez de sentirse más intranquilo o presionado, se relajó casi con brusquedad, debido a que en la confusión creyó ver un rostro familiar en medio de aquel caos.

Pensando lo mismo que él, y luego de ver con más claridad la imagen completa, la dubitativa voz de Jin Ling a su lado perforó el silencio trayendo un poco más de luz a sus pensamientos dispersos.

— ¿Lan Sizhui...?

La masa tambaleante de tela blanca que fue arrojada hacia atrás por aquel escudo protector logró estabilizarse mostrándose por completo y efectivamente se trataba de un Sizhui todavía sacudido y perplejo por lo que había sucedido allí, de forma tan violenta y repentina.

JingYi observó a su alrededor al grupo de personas en el suelo que no tuvo tanta rapidez situacional ni los agudos reflejos de Sizhui y vio algunos rostros conocidos también.

Aquel era el grupo que había salido con ellos en esa infructuosa cacería nocturna que acabó con los dos siendo capturados por un extraño y sus particulares bestias.

— ¿Jin Ling?... Jing... ¿JingYi?...—tartamudeó Lan Sizhui algo desorientado. Tenía el rostro marcado severamente con una expresión de crudo desconcierto y confusión. Algo había desestabilizado momentánea y mentalmente al chico y reconocieron luego, muy tarde tal vez, que quizás era porque habían olvidado por completo que ambos vestían túnicas de gala doradas de la Secta Lanling. Se veían bastante extraños a decir verdad.

Sin embargo, había también alguien a quien parecía importarle poco aquel incongruente y singular detalle en los dos.

— ¡Qué increíble!... ¿¡qué fue eso!? —gritó con vehemente incredulidad y la voz emocionada Ouyang Zizhen, mientras forcejeaba por incorporarse del suelo luego del estallido que lo había tomado desprevenido y lo había enviado lejos.

Se levantó de un enérgico salto y se aproximó veloz a los dos, totalmente fascinado por la espada que aún brillaba débilmente atrapada entre los dedos agarrotados de Lan JingYi, que miraba todo con los ojos bien abiertos, todavía absurdamente preso de la conmoción.

En un primer momento, Zizhen ignoró sus presencias por completo hasta que, en medio de su entusiasta estudio, pareció recordar que había estado profundamente preocupado por el destino del par y levantó la mirada observándolos como si los estuviera viendo por primera vez. Su mentón tembló como si fuera a largarse a llorar en cualquier momento y se abalanzó sobre JingYi en un abrazo brusco e inesperado que casi lo derriba.

— ¡Están vivos! —exclamó de forma excesiva y tan ridículamente dramática que la mitad del grupo no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en blanco.

Aunque, sorprendentemente Jin Ling no lo hizo. No parecía ser capaz de poder hacerlo. Su mirada en realidad se había endurecido y su corazón impotente saltó en su pecho de una forma por demás desagradable y para nada sutil.

Los ojos de Jin Ling no rodaron ante la absurda exclamación de Zizhen, estos permanecieron fijos en las manos inapropiadas del chico que sujetaban fuertemente a Lan JingYi.

Indignado consigo mismo intentaba poderosamente controlar sus emociones, porque había sentido la interna y súbita urgencia de apartarlo con impaciente brusquedad de su lado. La imagen produjo en él un profundo y complejo sentimiento de ansiedad. Aquella incómoda sensación hizo nido en su interior y permaneció por mucho tiempo en su pecho.

Después de todo Lan JingYi era suyo, ¿verdad?

Dudó con el corazón vuelto un puño dolorosamente tenso.

¿Quizás deberían haber aclarado aquello antes de escapar de la habitación?... Jin Ling no sabía que pensar, así que evitó hacerlo.

Inclinó derrotado la mirada y vio la sortija sobre el césped a sus pies con apariencia simple e inofensiva, sin el menor rastro de haberlos transportado locamente a ningún lado y sin el más mínimo remordimiento por haber sometido al caos mas absoluto los corazones de los dos y Jin Ling sintió deseos de patearla lejos. Sin embargo, se agachó y la recogió a regañadientes, escondiéndola rápidamente de ojos curiosos.

Creyó ser descubierto por Lan Sizhui, pero el chico era sutil y discreto por naturaleza, al ver que no quería que su acción fuera notada no lo mencionó. Sin embargo, Ouyang Zizhen que no había reparado en lo que Jin Ling estaba haciendo, pero visiblemente emocionado, haría preguntas por todos.

— ¿Cómo es que justo ahora aparecieron de la nada? ¿de dónde salió esa espada? ¿qué fue esa explosión de hielo?... ¡fue impresionante! —no pudo evitar agregar enseguida, aunque rápidamente pareció pensar también en alguna otra cosa y siguió sin descanso—. ¿Quién los rescató? ¿dónde está ZeWu-Jun?

Zizhen realmente los bombardeó sin piedad y sin darle tiempo a ordenar sus pensamientos siquiera para contestar una sola de sus preguntas, haciendo que sus cabezas dolieran.

No estaban seguros de dónde demonios había sacado tanta energía, o porqué se había vuelto tan escandaloso, pero nadie lo detuvo. Sin dudas todos allí querían conocer las respuestas.

Lan JingYi desvió su vista para ver si Jin Ling se encontraba tan mareado como él, sin embargo, el chico no estaba prestando atención exactamente al sinfín de preguntas que Zizhen estaba soltando. JingYi percibió que había una persistente tensión en su entrecejo fuertemente fruncido y se sintió desconcertado porque no sabía a que se debía.

Siguió su mirada y reconoció que sus ojos parecían detenerse repetidamente... en el firme asidero de Zizhen sobre su cintura.

Al notarlo la mente de JingYi se tambaleó como si hubiera sido golpeado. Sintió inmediatamente como todo su cuerpo se tensaba de manera franca e imperceptible. Su corazón atrapado con la guardia completamente baja tembló en su pecho. Una miríada de sentimientos arrolladores y caóticos lo envolvieron. Aquella mirada era ferozmente posesiva e hizo que su rostro se llenara instantáneamente de rubor.

Nerviosamente quitó el brazo que se recargaba con comodidad sobre su cintura y se alejó algunos pasos a un lado, escondiendo la verdadera intención de sus movimientos con la cubierta de entregarle la espada al chico para su inspección y enseñarles con solemnidad, a los discípulos Lan, a Lluvia de Hielo en todo su esplendor.

Nadie encontró extrañas sus acciones, pero los ojos de Jin Ling brillaron con un fulgor significativo y dulce que solo JingYi captó y que hizo que sus piernas se sintieran repentinamente débiles.

Afortunadamente aquel intercambio no fue notado en absoluto.

En ese mismo momento, Lan Sizhui con reverencia había tomado a Lluvia de Hielo de las manos de Ouyang Zizhen y la estaba examinando lenta y cuidadosamente, parecía tan movido e impresionado como los demás. Él también había oído incontables historias sobre aquella magnífica espada y no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Poder tener la oportunidad de sostenerla así se sentía tan irreal que quería pellizcarse con fuerza.

¿Cómo es que Lluvia de Hielo había terminado en posesión de Lan JingYi y porqué tenía la sensación que ésta exudaba un aura tan increíblemente confortable y natural en manos del chico? ¿Acaso la familiaridad de la espada se debía a que...? Sus pensamientos se detuvieron allí demasiado entusiasmado para continuar. Además no estaba del todo seguro. Temía precipitarse y concebir una idea errónea.

— Encontramos a la espada del Clan en su guarida —explicó JingYi con suavidad tratando de calmar su inquieto corazón y sin saber que era lo que Sizhui estaba pensando tan profundamente, sin tener idea tampoco que el chico en realidad tenía cientos de preguntas que moría por hacerle.

Ignoraba sobre todo el hecho que Lan Sizhui poseía una impactante información sobre Lluvia de Hielo que había sido suministrada hace algún tiempo por Hanguang-Jun y que podría estar relacionada con esa sensación de afinidad que percibió entre JingYi y aquella herramienta.

Había muchas cosas en la mente de JingYi, y la espada realmente no se encontraba entre una de sus prioridades más inmediatas.

Solo suspiró hondo sin poder reprimirlo. Había sido un día complicado y agotador al límite, y todavía tenían mucho para contarles, pero incluso antes de que pudieran ordenar mentalmente los acontecimientos, oyeron pisadas dirigirse sin prisas hacia el grupo.

Alguien más había llegado.


	28. Visitas inesperadas (2)

Como un ejército bien entrenado, levantaron sus armas de forma instantánea y automática preparados para luchar al menor indicio de conflicto. Sus sonrisas se evaporaron súbitamente y volvieron a ser de inmediato un calificado, diligente y confiable grupo de jóvenes cultivadores.

— ¿Has visto eso Lan Zhan? —se elevó en la noche una voz inconfundible mientras se acercaba a ellos, destacándose ligeramente sus ropas oscuras entre las sombras—. Una formación perfecta en tres segundos.

— Demasiado desordenado... —respondió inmediatamente y sin expresión la figura de blanco a su lado.

— Detalles —desdeñó con un gesto y una gran sonrisa—. ¿Qué piensas que habría hecho a su edad y en su lugar?... probablemente golpear al intruso primero y preguntar después, ¿no crees Lan Zhan?

— HanGuang-Jun!! Maestro Wei!!

Expresiones de alegría llenaron el jardín y los jóvenes que apenas un instante atrás despedían un aura hostil, increíblemente tensos y listos para el combate se dispersaron de forma natural, relajados finalmente luego de un par de días de una presión casi insoportable.

Corrieron a darles la bienvenida a la pareja y se reunieron a su alrededor como una masa inquieta de cachorritos emocionados. Solo Jin Ling dudó un segundo de más antes de unirse a ellos, debido a que aún conservaba en su interior un persistente rastro de torpeza porque, en la inicial confusión, había tomado la iniciativa de dar un paso al frente para cubrir Lan JingYi del peligro, bajo la absurda sensación de que necesitaba protegerlo. Su organizada y casi perfecta formación fue desordenada por aquel acto inconsciente e involuntario de su cuerpo.

Fue un movimiento pequeño e imprudente que tenía un significado inmensamente profundo.

Afortunadamente, ni siquiera Lan JingYi fue consciente de ese detalle, de otro modo no habría podido permanecer tan tranquilo. Aunque finalmente no iba a estarlo por demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Acaso se casaron y no nos informaron? Mira eso Lan Zhan, ya nos libramos del revoltoso —exclamó de forma traviesa Wei WuXian luego de echarles una mirada y dedicarles un sondeo breve.

Al oírlo, JingYi distraído, tropezó y casi aterriza de rodillas en el suelo.

El grupo entero rió por la ocurrencia del sénior Wei, que expresaba lo que el conjunto no se atrevía a decir, y a pesar de la burla en sus palabras, aquello no se convirtió en una rápida batalla verbal entre los dos, ni generó una de sus ya muy naturales disputas. Nada en absoluto. Lan JingYi y Jin Ling se quedaron momentáneamente paralizados y sin palabras. En total pánico.

Por un espeluznante instante se encontraron sinceramente conmocionados y con la mente vacía, en blanco.

Se miraron al rostro descubriendo la misma expresión de torpeza, incomodidad y vergüenza que sentían internamente ambos.

Si era franco consigo mismo, Lan JingYi diría que no tenía idea de cómo relacionarse ahora mismo con Jin Ling. Tenía la sensación de haber olvidado también cómo debía comportarse de forma adecuada frente a los demás. Es más, no sabía tampoco cómo se supone es que debería tratar con Jin Ling frente a otras personas. Se sentía en conflicto. Ya no recordaba, ¿por qué era que peleaban todo el tiempo? ¿quién comenzaba las discusiones?

Meditó por un instante.

Tal vez en otro momento, seguramente él habría saltado de indignación porque ¿quién en la tierra tendría tan mal gusto en contraer nupcias con alguien tan irritable y molesto como Jin Ling? o gritaría consternado porque ¿acaso se veía como alguien tan poco cuerdo al punto de intentar desposar realmente a la joven amante?

Pero, simplemente ahora, permanecía demasiado fresca la sensación de la boca de Jin Ling sobre la suya y JingYi... no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Una sonrisa extraña y tensa tiró temblorosamente de sus comisuras.

— Mayor de-deje de bromear, ¿sabe por todo lo que pasamos para llegar aquí? —balbuceó dando una sensación de que estaba siendo intimidado, y con la voz llena de ansiedad y desconsuelo.

Wei WuXian sonrió impredeciblemente mientras miraba a uno y otro, pero viéndose demasiado perezoso para continuar molestándolos, preguntó en cambio:

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?... ¿qué es este lugar?

Las únicas personas quienes sabían la respuesta a esta última pregunta eran Lan JingYi y Jin Ling, y el grupo completo volteó a verlos esperando una respuesta que no habían recibido cuando ZeWu-Jun les escribió diciendo que encontrarían al par desaparecido en aquel sitio remoto.

— Es una historia larga —dijo JingYi y suspiró secretamente en su mente, sintiéndose ligeramente más estable por el repentino cambio de tema—. HangGuang-Jun, ¿quizás deberíamos entrar y descansar mientras les explicamos?

Lan WangJi asintió de acuerdo y la pequeña mansión del boticario se llenó rápidamente de gente.

Aquel cultivador errante, que siempre se consideró a si mismo mediocre y que había encontrado en la medicina su real dedicación, jamás se habría atrevido a soñar que su hogar albergaría alguna vez a personajes tan ilustres al mismo tiempo y de tal modo que su sala pareciera increíblemente pequeña.

Ahora mismo esos ojos curiosos recorrieron el interior de la habitación y los más perspicaces se detuvieron en las marcas de batalla aún frescas en el suelo.

— Dos personas... pero no necesariamente enfrentadas entre sí —masculló Wei WuXian pensativo mientras intentaba dilucidar, a través de las huellas, los movimientos realizados allí— ¿Contra qué cosa entonces? ¿aves tal vez?

— No es sangre —acompañó, siguiendo su línea de pensamiento, Lan WangJi y tocando con la punta de sus dedos la toxina oscura regada en el piso de madera— ¿Un rastro de ilusiones de Cuervos Quiméricos?

Las expresiones de sorpresa en Jin Ling y Lan JingYi solo se acrecentaban mientras los oían exponer aquello casi sin rastros de dudas en sus palabras, dejándolos completamente perplejos ante sus muy acertadas y completas conjeturas. Solo reuniendo alguna información aleatoria podían conseguir una hipótesis tan detallada, ¿qué tipo de habilidad era esa? ¿cuánta experiencia requería obtener tal competencia?

Jin Ling asintió con torpeza, sinceramente conmocionado.

— Así es. Luchamos con alrededor de veinte Cuervos de Calamidad ilusorios... —esclareció con un hilo de voz cuando HangGuang-Jun posó la mirada interrogatoria sobre ambos.

— Eso explica muchas cosas —concedió con una ligera sacudida de cabeza Wei WuXian— ¿El instigador escapó? Suena a que solo se trataba de una simple distracción para encontrar alguna oportunidad de huir e informar a su amo.

También era una deducción, prácticamente salvaje, acertada con increíble precisión.

— No logró llegar muy lejos —sentenció inmediatamente Lan JingYi con ojos abiertos de par en par llenos de asombro, pero se estabilizó rápidamente—. Aunque... ninguno de los dos fue quien lo asesinó en realidad. Como dije es una historia larga, deberían ponerse cómodos...

Con un suave suspiro y mientras algunos se ponían en movimiento y elegían un lugar confortable y limpio en aquel sitio listos para oír con atención la historia completa, comenzó lentamente a narrar los acontecimientos que los llevaron allí, de forma esencialmente cronológica y desde un principio.

Como JingYi había pensado el mayor Wei se interesó, obviamente, por las bestias resucitadas que lograron dividir al grupo con su ataque e hizo algunas preguntas puntuales sobre ellas. Su expresión se volvió de inmediato grave como si tuviera algo en mente, sin embargo, no explicó sus pensamientos y solo los instó a continuar.

Describieron entonces a la persona que los retuvo, pero no encontraron tampoco signos de reconocimiento por parte de los mayores y no pudieron evitar sentirse ligeramente decepcionados. Creyeron que ellos tendrían algo de información más actualizada y precisa, pero no parecía ser el caso.

Con un frustrado suspiro continuó.

Su corta estadía en la cueva subterránea y su escape fueron narrados casi en detalle. Sin embargo, para Lan JingYi era realmente difícil mencionar el encantamiento de Ojos Rojos sin exponerse, por lo que optó por no traer a colación su uso. Recordó repentinamente que Jin Ling había tomado la misma decisión cuando explicó la situación a ZeWu-Jun y a su tío al referirse a su escape sin mencionar aquel importante detalle y su corazón se ablandó, ¿porqué no lo había notado antes?

Sin poderlo evitar sus ojos se desviaron hacia el rostro imperturbable y firme de Jin Ling que no traicionaba su resolución de evitar el tema y sintió una agradable calidez abrazarle el corazón. Reconocer eso hizo que se sintiera inmensamente abrumado, pero apartó de inmediato aquellos pensamientos y volvió a concentrarse.

La desesperantemente cuidadosa atención del relato acerca de los inciertos pasajes lleno de bestias peligrosas tenían al pequeño grupo de jóvenes discípulos al borde del colapso nervioso, y estaban tan inmersos en sus palabras que cuándo descubrieron la cámara del tesoro y Lluvia de Hielo fue revelada no pudieron dejar de soltar un jadeo estrangulado. Aunque quizás eso se debiera a su propio prestigio y magnificencia de aquella insigne herramienta del Clan Lan.

Lan WangJi observó la espada con reverencia y, aunque compartió una significativa mirada con Lan Sizhui, no la recogió. Rechazó su posesión y permitió que Lan JingYi fuera quien la conservara.

JingYi en este punto ya no sabía qué pensar. Estaba bastante desconcertado. ZeWu-Jun dejó a Lluvia de Hielo en sus manos y Jingyi pensó que era simplemente para su protección mientras el líder no estaba presente, pero ahora incluso HangGuang-Jun le concedía su custodia... ¿de qué se trataba todo aquello? Comenzaba a dudar, ¿había algo más de lo que no estaba enterado?

Aunque la incertidumbre lo carcomía por dentro no dejó que ello alterara su relato, prosiguió y su inesperado y aterrador encuentro con el desconocido en aquella misma cámara del tesoro sorprendió incluso a los mayores, así como también no pudieron dejar de aprobar en sus corazones el rápido accionar de Jin Ling y su conveniente cubierta que los ocultó y protegió a la vez. Sin embargo, la noticia del tipo tomando la perla de fuego fue lo que interesó realmente al par. Todavía más cuando les explicaron para qué realmente la necesitaba el extraño.

— Esta persona sí que tiene ambiciones —resopló Wei WuXian sin poder contenerse.

Los jóvenes discípulos asintieron aterrorizados ante la idea de un ejército de Lobos Ígneos siendo controlados por un extraño lleno de rencor y malas intenciones, pero Jin Ling negó de forma rotunda.

— Su única ambición es la venganza —musitó grave y JingYi expresó su acuerdo con un firme movimiento de cabeza.

Lan JingYi no se detuvo a discutir sobre ello, explicó en cambio que esta villa no se encontraba demasiado lejos del lugar donde los mantuvieron cautivos, y reveló también acerca de toda la información que habían recolectado del extraño, así como la relación con la niña espíritu quien había sido la causa que los llevó a hacer un aterrizaje forzoso allí.

Sus palabras describiendo los pasajes de ilusiones creados a partir de los recuerdos de la niña provocaron en el grupo un profundo y fluctuante vaivén de emociones, pero la triste historia de la niña de la cinta en Ouyang Zizhen causó un desconsuelo inconcebiblemente hondo. Incluso derramó lágrimas amargas al oír sobre su sacrificio.

Sin dudas el chico era un sentimental irremediable.

Ignorando el rostro compungido del joven Zizhen lleno de húmedos surcos, relataron la obtención de una de las piezas del objeto celestial por parte de la pequeña espíritu y la definitiva partida de ésta que esperaba que pudieran detener los planes de aquel joven envuelto en un conflicto que no debería. Sin embargo, no todos habían quedado atrapados en la historia emotiva.

— ¿Tienen el fragmento? —indagó Wei WuXian con practicidad.

JingYi negó con la cabeza sorprendiendo incluso a Jin Ling.

— No solo eso. En realidad conseguimos reunir las tres piezas, pero antes de que pudiéramos siquiera pensar en hacer algo con ellas, se fusionaron y regresaron a su estado original. El accesorio se completó delante de nuestros ojos.

Murmullos de asombro brotaron de todas direcciones como revueltas olas en el mar. Después de todo habían llegado a comprender la magnitud de un objeto semejante entre ellos.

— Sin embargo, ahora está oculto y en un estado de hibernación imposible de estimar—continuó Lan JingYi por sobre el alboroto, haciendo que se volvieran silenciosos una vez más.

Jin Ling inconscientemente se aferró al anillo con más fuerza.

JingYi pudo ver las preguntas no formuladas en la mirada del senior Wei, pero no sabía cómo responder a ellas con total honestidad. Aunque, no fue necesario pensar alguna excusa.

— Entiendo —musitó Wei WuXian comprendiendo a medias la situación—. Tal vez... ¿es algo que no puede ser explicado abiertamente?

Ambos chicos asintieron en perfecta sincronía.

Sintiéndose algo sombríos por no poder explicar la razón de su cautela hacia el grupo de discípulos, JingYi y Jin Ling accedieron a hablar de aquello a solas con los mayores en el jardín. Ambos comprendían que mientras menos personas estuvieran involucradas mejor, además aún debían tratar de inventar rápidamente una excusa coherente acerca de la forma de ingresar a la habitación de la sortija. Con una idea en mente, Lan JingYi comenzó:

— ZeWu-Jun y el líder Jiang estuvieron aquí, probablemente ellos podrían haberse cruzado con esta persona en QingHe, ahora mismo fueron a investigar las cavernas subterráneas.

— ¿Entonces quieren decir que ellos ahora mismo protegen el accesorio?

Negó.

— Jin Ling enséñales —ordenó al chico a su lado.

Jin Ling lo miró odiando ser ordenado de aquella forma, pero abrió su mano y la luz de luna brilló iluminando débilmente el anillo en su palma. Wei WuXian frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Este es? ¿Cómo puede ser que no sienta ningún tipo de fluctuación de poder?... ¿es el accesorio tan sorprendente del que hablaban? ¿Acaso están jugando con nosotros chicos?

— ¿No lo reconoces? —cuestionó de forma extrañamente tensa Jin Ling hacia Wei WuXian, y este pareció aún más desconcertado.

— ¿Debería reconocerlo? —repreguntó sin entender a qué se debía la pregunta.

— La historia del Loto Blanco... ¿te suena?

Wei WuXian abrió los ojos ampliamente.

— ¿La historia que Jiang Cheng...?

Asintió sabiendo lo qué iba a decir. La fascinación de su tío por aquella tonta historia era sobradamente conocida.

— Es real. La gema en el centro es una habitación y el accesorio está en su interior, pero solo un Jiang puede acceder a ella...

No era una mentira. Era una verdad a medias.

Wei WuXian tomó la sortija con genuina curiosidad y la estudió largamente sin atreverse a creerlo.

— ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó a Lan WangJi y le entregó el anillo. Sus dedos se tocaron ligeramente y fueron sobresaltados por una voz enfurecida que se elevó en la distancia y los hizo saltar.


	29. La agudeza del Patriarca Yiling

Todos se quedaron entumecidos y paralizados por un momento.

Fue la voz enfurecida del Líder de Secta Jiang Cheng la que había roto el silencio instantes atrás. Sin embargo, fue verdaderamente imposible entender que es lo que dijo en su bramido lleno de furia ciega. Aunque tuvieron de inmediato una idea aproximada.

Tenía la mirada desenfocada pero firme... en la sortija.

Asustado, Wei WuXian se escondió rápidamente tras Lan WangJi, pero al ver que la furia de Jiang Cheng estaba centrada en quien tenía posesión de aquel anillo, osea él, se apresuró a entregárselo. Inesperadamente en el momento en que el accesorio estuvo en manos del hombre de violeta, el encantamiento entró en funcionamiento. La niebla que habitaba en la sortija reptó hacia afuera con impaciencia y envolvió en cuestión de segundos a Jiang Cheng y a ZeWu-Jun, a quien llevaba tras su espalda. Aparentemente herido, a juzgar por las manchas de sangre en sus blancas prendas; y que ninguno finalmente pudo ver con demasiada claridad, debido a que, con un enceguecedor destello y un nuevo grito frustrado del Líder Jiang, fueron absorbidos dentro de la gema.

Lan JingYi y Jin Ling se miraron perplejos. Absolutamente conmocionados.

Todo se detuvo por un aterrador instante, después del cual Jin Ling se acercó vacilante al lugar a donde habían desaparecido y recogió la sortija del suelo.

— Han entrado dentro de la recámara del anillo —susurró en la distancia JingYi, con un fino hilo de voz.

Tan pronto como habló, sintió que había dicho algo super incómodo. ¿Ambos líderes entraron juntos dentro de la recámara? Esta es una oración con una sintaxis o error semántico, ¿verdad? Las palabras individuales no se unieron correctamente para formar una oración, ¿verdad?

Jin Ling, sin embargo, estaba tieso. Estupefacto.

Su tío parecía saber exactamente qué es lo que sucedería con aquel accesorio en sus manos. No había otra posibilidad. Sino ¿porqué su expresión se habría vuelto de ese modo antes de desaparecer? No parecía ser la primera vez que él se adentraba en aquel sitio. Pero, dudó con la mente hecha un lío. No podía ser cierto.

¿Su tío y el Líder de Secta ZeWu-Jun? ¿Había acaso pareja más ridícula y estrafalaria que esa? Después de Wei WuXian y HanGuang-Jun claro estaba.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al pensar en ello y en una idea aún más increíble: La extraña sinergia que tenían la gente de Yunmeng con los Lan.

Sacudió su cabeza negándose a pensar más en ello.

— ¡Impresionante! —exclamó emocionado Wei WuXian, ajeno a la verdad tras aquella secuencia de acontecimientos—. Realmente increíble. ¿Así que esa es la forma en la que funciona?

Jin Ling asintió con torpeza. Algo distraído.

— No podrán salir enseguida —explicó con lentitud, como si aún tuviera dificultades para hilar las palabras. Más bien sus pensamientos—. Hay un límite de tiempo que no se puede romper.

— ¡Has estado ahí! ¿cómo es? —preguntó el hombre de túnicas oscuras, con curiosidad.

— Solo... una habitación... en desuso, vieja y polvorienta —su mente flaqueaba por momentos incapaz de mantenerse concentrado por demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Una simple habitación secreta...? —lo miró incrédulo— ¿y cuál es su utilidad?

Jin Ling se atragantó con la saliva y, tosiendo severamente, evadió la pregunta. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que ahora mismo esa habitación podría considerarse básicamente como un lugar para darle algo de privacidad, paz y tranquilidad a una pareja de amantes?

— ¿Creen que ZeWu-Jun esté bien? —intentó desviar la atención y le dio una mirada a Lan JingYi. El chico quizás había notado su propósito más inmediato, pero estaba realmente preocupado por el líder de Secta, por lo que la expresión en su semblante fue sincera. No podía culparlo, ambos habían visto la clase de alimañas que escondían los recovecos más oscuros de los pasajes de aquella cueva subterránea y eran sombríamente aprensivos por ello mismo.

— ¿Están menospreciando las habilidades de no uno sino dos líderes de Secta? —censuró con una mirada severa Wei WuXian y se sintieron incómodos.

Si lo pensaban de ese modo, realmente estaban cometiendo una falta, pero el mismo Wei WuXian desbarató sus reflexiones cuando continuó:

— No quiero estar aquí cuando Jiang Cheng regrese, pero —miró a Lan WangJi a su lado con una mirada algo empalagosa— no estarás en paz hasta ver en una pieza a ZeWu-Jun, ¿no es así?

Lan WangJi bajó la mirada sin asentir ni negar su afirmación, pero haciendo más que obvia su respuesta.

Lan JingYi y Jin Ling no tuvieron tiempo de sentirse estafados. Los jóvenes que aún permanecían adentro, al oír un alboroto en el exterior salieron apresuradamente alarmados, aunque cuando finalmente llegaron, no había nada que resultara extraordinario en el lugar.

— Escuchamos... ruidos —murmuró de forma indecisa el joven ZiZhen, con la espada desenvainada y con la postura de ataque insigne del Clan Baling-Ouyang.

Su repentina y vacilante aparición resultó algo risible. Después de un instante de silencio incómodo la voz de Wei WuXian se elevó.

— Estos niños están peleando nuevamente —los señaló con un dedo acusador, de forma condenadamente injusta y de la nada. Jin Ling y JingYi, parpadearon perplejos, confusos sin entender su estúpida reacción; ¿A qué exactamente venía eso? —. No estarán contentos hasta que alguno realmente termine herido de gravedad, ¿verdad? —les gritó con fingida y severa seriedad.

Su dramática actuación los desconcertó por completo. Hasta que dijo:

— Los Lan son medidos por naturaleza, pero aún así te ha partido el labio antes... ¿cuán grande es el odio entre los dos?

Jin Ling se llevó una mano al labio herido y sus piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarle. Entendió finalmente. Más bien recordó y su corazón le dio un vuelco tenebroso y violento en el pecho. Aún peor cuando Wei WuXian se acercó y le susurró bajo, tan bajo que nadie más podría haberlo oído:

— De nada —dijo suave y siguió con su voz llena de perversa diversión—. Sé diferenciar un mordisco de un puñetazo.


End file.
